Kim Possible: The Possible Factor
by LJ58
Summary: An unsettling development breaks up Team Possible halfway into their junior year, but it isn't stopping Kim. Seemingly more reckless than ever, Kim steps up in unexpected ways just as the most powerful threat to their world rises, and only Kim Possible may be able to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**1**

"Uh," was Ron's only reply when the shapely cheerleader came up to him just after squad practice, and asked to speak to him.

"It's okay, Ron," Kim nodded at him, thinking that the brunette just had something she wanted to relay since Bonnie had been improbably teamed with Ron on a class project. She could tell something was bugging the usually snaky brunette, and could just imagine the girl was hoping she could get Ron to do something about the assignment, since she was less than enthused when Mr. Barkin had paired off the class for their current projects.

Kim had Monique as her partner, so she wasn't too worried.

Bonnie, however, had just groaned when her name was linked with Ron.

"I'll go change, and meet you in the parking lot," Kim waved as she headed for the locker room, leaving Ron standing there with Bonnie, still holding his 'Mad Dog' head as he stared at Bonnie.

Who looked very, very anxious.

"So, what's the stich," Ron tried tossing off.

Bonnie burst into tears.

**KP**

"So, what's up," Kim grinned at Ron as the brown-eyed boy climbed into the car, and stared blankly. "Bonnie already bailing on helping you pass history?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," her sandy-haired partner, and best friend remarked neutrally.

"Not sure," Kim asked, starting the car after Ron buckled in. "What did she want?"

"She, ah, wanted me to come over tonight. With my folks. Something she had to….share."

"Give, Ron," Kim frowned. "What's going on?"

"I honestly don't know, KP," her longtime friend sighed. "I'm kind of confused over what she wants my folks to hear at all. I'm not feeling a good vibe here, though. She just said it was important, and they needed to be there."

"At _her_ house?"

"Yeah."

Kim pondered that one a few minutes as they drove home down familiar streets, and then nodded ot herself.

"Want me to come with?"

"No. I figure my folks will be enough. You know my mom. If something weird is going on, she'll put her foot down fast."

"True," Kim agreed, knowing the woman had been less than supportive the first time Kim had 'dragged Ron off' on one of her missions.

It wasn't even a dangerous one. Still, Mrs. Stoppable had grilled her for almost two hours before she reluctantly gave her son the okay to join what eventually became 'Team Possible.' If Bonnie Rockwaller was up to something wonky, she had little doubt that the Stoppables would put an end to it.

"Well, call me when you can," Kim told him, driving him home, and leaving him at the drive. "I have to get home, and get started on my own project. Good luck," she told him, nodding his way before he climbed out of the car.

"You, too. Not that you need it, but…."

"Thanks, anyway," she smiled at her longtime friend.

"Well, better get this over with."

"You're actually going to have them go meet….?"

"It sounded serious, KP. We both know Bon-Bon is all about the show, but she seemed a bit….upset. Seriously upset. I figure I better face this fast before she tries to make it…. You know, _my_ problem."

Kim just nodded, and watched as he reached his front door after he closed the car door, and walked away, waving over his shoulder. Fortunately, the usual rogues were laying low just then, and it might have had something to do with Drakken's fiasco after they had kidnapped Ron not long ago. Word was, Shego had beat up the blue-skinned loon herself after he literally blew millions on a self-destructing laser.

No surprise there. Half the stuff the guy built blew up. Sometimes without help.

Putting her car in gear again, she put Bonnie from her mind, and headed home as she pondered just how to approach the class project she had to do. She wondered if Monique had any brainstorms yet. She'd have to call, and find out.

**KP**

"So, what's the scoop," Kim asked firmly as she pulled up next to Ron, who was trudging to school on the third day since his disappearance.

And he had disappeared. After his apparent chat, he bailed on school the past few days, and wasn't even around when she went looking to see if something was wrong. Considering his folks were gone, too, she supposed he was all right, but it did have her concerned.

Ron looked at the redhead through the open window, but didn't immediately move to get into the Roth.

"Ron?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I should…..ah, ride with you just now," he told her.

"What? Why not," Kim huffed.

"Well….."

"Ron, get in the car," she growled as she shook her head at his confusing antics.

He looked around, sighed, and finally got into the car. It spoke to his distraction that Kim had to prompt him to buckle up twice before he actually did so.

"Okay, Ron. Spill," Kim demanded.

Ron just sighed heavily.

Then, looking out the window, he murmured something she couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"We're married," he said a little more loudly.

Kim's brain refused to process the statement.

"Okay, when do you start making sense," Kim demanded, looking at him as if he had just grown two heads. Or started babbling nonsense.

Again.

"Let me do this….in order," Ron finally remarked, still not looking at her. "Do you remember when I got that first royalty check," he sighed. "The Naco money?"

Kim groaned as she put the car into gear, and headed for school.

"Don't remind me."

"Okay, okay. It was not my finest hour," he grumbled dourly.

Kim's expression was eloquent.

"And this has what to do with you missing three days of school without a word?"

"Well, ah…. Remember when Bonnie was following me around with the rest of my peeps," Ron asked a little sheepishly.

"Wait. When you said '_we're_ married?' Not…..?"

"Bonnie," he nodded. Only then looking at her.

"As in….Bonnie _Stoppable_."

He nodded again.

"But….why," she gasped. "For one, neither of you is even of age, and…."

"Actually, we are old enough to marry under certain….circumstances."

"Which are?"

"Well, when Bonnie was with my posse….. We, ah, kind of….had some…..up close, and personal…..meetings."

"You _didn't_," Kim gasped, catching on immediately.

Ron groaned.

"In my defense, I was probably drunk at the time."

Kim's expression should have lowered the temperature dramatically as she turned those suddenly glacial, green eyes on him. Ron cringed, but said nothing as she finally put her attention back on the road, and pulled into the parking lot to park in her usual slot near the front of the school.

She shut off the engine, staring ahead of her, and not even looking his way.

Finally, just when he felt sure things couldn't get much more awkward, she all but growled, "Explain."

He swallowed hard, and knew this had to be said. It was, he knew, also the only reason Ron's new, if unlikley wife had let him walk to school to meet with her longtime rival.

He sighed, having to admit as he remembered that night several months ago, that Bonnie had been….nice. Okay, she was mercenary, milked him like a proverbial cow for cash, jewelry, or favors, but she had been….nice. When they attended the local wrap party for a bigshot director's new film that had just finished being shot in the area, he had felt like he was king of world while mingling with those real stars, and celebrities without Kim being the cause for his presence.

Then, he was handed a drink.

A real one.

And another.

Then, somehow, he ended up in a room with Bonnie. Who had obviously had a few drinks herself.

They woke up the next morning in the same bed.

Both of them naked.

It was a night neither had mentioned since.

Until Bonnie dragged him aside to talk to him three days ago, and dropped a bomb on his head.

"So, because you….slept with her a few months ago, and her folks found out, they're making you get married," Kim sputtered.

"_Got_ married," Ron sighed, not admitting the vaguely uncomfortable honeymoon was still kind of nice as he 'reconnected' with the very anxious brunette. "And it wasn't just because we slept together. It's because we didn't use…..you know," Ron blushed.

Kim's jaw should have bounced off the steering wheel, it dropped so low.

"_No_," she gasped in genuine shock.

Ron nodded.

"Bonnie's having my baby. Well, our baby."

"Wait. Wait," Kim shook her head violently. "How do you know it's yours? You know how she is," she told him. "She might still be after your trust now that your folks are putting your royalties away…."

"KP. It's mine. My baby. That first day? We had a paternity test done. Just to be sure, though Bonnie did say…..I was the only boy…. Uh, guy, she had slept with all year."

"But…. Brick Flagg….."

"Apparently, _he_ never got off first base," Ron said with a bitter smile. "Go figure."

"But _you_ got all the way home," Kim growled irritably now.

"In my defense," Ron began, then fell silent.

"Well," Kim hissed.

"I'm thinking," he told her with an anxious look.

Kim groaned.

"Listen. I'm kind of trusting my…._our_ secret with you. Bonnie doesn't want anyone else to know for now. For now we'd like to keep this kind of….low-key. We still have a lot of things to work out, and she'd rather not have everyone gossiping about her just now."

"No, she'd rather gossip about everyone else," Kim huffed. "But now that the shoe is definitely on the other foot…."

"Kim," Ron cut in. "Seriously? She's under a lot of stress. Think about it, she's going to have a baby. Her dreams just got put on hold. Maybe…. Maybe for good. Both our folks agreed that marriage was our best….solution. Maybe they're right. I don't know. But…. I took vows. I made promises. I'd like to try to make this work. That doesn't mean you stop being my best friend," he quickly told her earnestly. "But….maybe you could just try to be a _little_ nicer….."

"Don't expect miracles," Kim grumbled. Then sighed, and eyed his uneasy expression. "I'll try, but…. What about missions, Ron?"  
"Well, that's not really an issue. I don't see why we can't still manage to work them in. I mean, I get around school, and everything else while still helping you. I'm sure I can work this in, too," he smiled sincerely.

Kim looked less certain, but finally nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing. Frankly, I never wanted any trouble with Bonnie anyway. That was all on her."

"Well, to be fair, you both are pretty….."

Ron faltered when Kim pulled the keys from the ignition as that now heated, green gaze turned on him.

"Uh…. You're competitive. You're both pretty…..competitive. That's what I meant. In a good way," he assured her.

"Right," Kim muttered even as Bonnie's little convertible pulled up four spaces down, and she pointedly looked toward them.

"So, she's going to keep your _marriage_ a secret, too?"

"Uh….. As long as we can. Of course, no more dating. I mean, other people. We are going to be…. You know, seeing each other. But hopefully that will cover…. You know, the….issues. Give us time to get to know one another," he rambled in true Ron fashion.

"Let me get this straight," Kim frowned. "You say that you…..are going to _date_…..your wife?"

"Well, we do need to get to know each other," he smiled helplessly as they climbed out of the car only after Bonnie left her car, all but stalking toward the front door after a scathing look their way.

Or maybe just Kim's way.

Or…..Ron's?

"I'd say you obviously already know each other pretty well," Kim remarked as she locked her doors, and headed for the building.

"Kim," Ron groaned. "It's not like that!"

Kim's expression was suitably dubious.

"Okay, but not like you think. I told you, I was….."

He stopped, lowering his voice when he realized several other students were looking their way.

"How'd he screw up this time, girl," a dark-skinned girl grinned as Monique met her at the door, having seen them cross the parking lot.

Kim her friend, and sighed as Ron looked anxious.

"You'd never believe me in a million…. _Billion_ years," Kim growled, and walked off without saying anything else.

Monique's dark gaze tracked Ron headed one way, and Kim the other, and shook her head.

"Whoa. Hope it's not a sign of the apocalypse," she grimaced.

**KP**

"Stoppable, what's this nonsense about a family trip?"

"Well, it was a family trip," Ron said as Steve Barkin predictably scowled over his admission slip that offered a generic excuse for his absence.

"What kind of family trip," the big man scowled bleakly. "Death? Terminal illness? You're planning on moving soon," he asked almost hopefully. "Because 'family trip' does not excuse the nine pop tests you missed."

"Nine," Ron squeaked. "I was only gone three days."

"And you missed nine quizzes in the classes I was leading. Which means….."

"Man," Ron groaned.

"Detention, Stoppable," the big man growled. "And tomorrow, you'd better be bringing me a better note that actually excuses your absences. Unless you care to repeat the year for failing your classes."

"Failing," he squeaked again as a few of his peers around him sniggered. "For missing a pop tests."

"Twenty percent of your grade, and don't you forget it. That's twenty percent of your grade in all six classes. Things aren't looking good for you, Stoppable," Steve Barkin almost purred in his face.

It was not a good sound. Or a nice expression.

Ron kept his very tense fingers from clenching, but said nothing.

"I'll tell dad you said I forged is note. He'll be happy to discuss it with you," Ron said evenly after a very long pause.

"You do that. After you get out of detention."

Steven Barkin only noticed the desk after Ron had left the class when the bell finally rang. The slacker had sat there glaring the entire forty-seven minutes, and never said another word. When he walked around the class, checking the desks for graffiti, and the like, he noted the sides of the pressed wood desktop looked…..cracked.

"Shoddy workmanship," he reasoned with a grumble, and kept going. "Must be from China."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"How could you," Bonnie slapped her after she walked up to Kim in the locker room, and just unleashed that hand without preamble, or warning. "How could you?"

"How could I what," Kim sputtered, blocking another attempt to slap her, feeling that one free shot was one too many. She had been so stunned that even with her reflexes, Kim had been caught totally off-guard. Even Shego had not managed that one lately.

"Everyone _knows_," she hissed. "They….. They were laughing at me in Algebra," she said, tears swelling in her already red eyes.

"I didn't tell anyone," Kim told Bonnie, now understanding the brunette who looked as if she were on the verge of collapse.

Kim caught the doubt in her eyes, too, as Bonnie just stared cynically at her.

"Bonnie, _I_ didn't say a word. I told Ron I'd keep his…. Your secret. I keep my word. Even you should know that."

"Then how…..?"

They heard a throat clear softly, and both turned to see a slender blonde standing near the lockers, the other cheerleaders having already gone out to the gym for practice.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I started that rumor. Are you saying….it's true? You're….really pregnant?"

"Wait," Kim frowned, staring at the usually shy girl. "You started a rumor Bonnie was pregnant without even knowing…..?"

"I…. I have been trying to get Ron to notice me all year. I thought he was finally coming around, and then suddenly….. I got jealous," the blonde told them with a miserable whimper. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bonnie, but…."

Tara trailed off, then frowned as Bonnie just gaped at her.

"Wait. Wait," she looked back at her incredulously now. "Are you saying….? Bonnie, are you _really_ pregnant?"

Bonnie sniffed, and burst into tears.

"Bonnie," Kim asked, and put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I _hate_ these hormones," the girl wailed, and abruptly turned, and grabbed Kim in a bear hug.

Kim groaned, and stared helplessly over Bonnie's shoulder at the still gaping blonde as Bonnie wailed on her shoulder.

"Is she….okay," Tara asked uneasily.

"She will be," Kim said quietly.

"No, I won't," Bonnie bawled, her face buried in Kim's shoulder. "I'll never be all right again. I will never be a star. Never dance again. Never…. Never do _anything_!"

"I don't think this is the end of the world," Kim told the brunette.

Bonnie only wailed all the more.

"I'm married to your buffoon! How could my life not be over," she cried.

"M-Married," Tara paled, looking genuinely incredulous now.

Kim sighed.

"You married….Ron?"

"Well, it is his baby," Kim told Tara, feeling she was now in on the secret anyway.

Tara sat down heavily on a nearby bench, and just stared.

"Ron's…baby."

Now the blonde looked ready to cry.

_ Why me_, Kim groaned silently, and wished Wade would beep her with a mission. Any mission. Just something, anything, to get her out of here.

**KP**

Kim slumped against the railing, one arm in a sling, and a bandage over her forehead. Never had a mission gone so wrong, so fast.

Ron, more distracted of late than usual, had completely blown his cue, and let Dementor not only escape, but let him get away with whatever gadget he had come after in the first place. On the plus side, she did manage to take down most of his henchmen before they could hurt Ron.

Unfortunately, doing so let the mad dwarf escape, and she could just guess he was going to be back soon enough to make real trouble.

Ron was on the far side of the yacht carrying them back to port, and even her ride didn't talk to her, the captain guessing she was not up to conversation just then.

The bad thing was that it had not been his first lapse in the nearly three months since the stunning news had been dropped on select persons in Middleton that Ron Stoppable was now husband, and father. The news was stunning to everyone even before they learned his bride's name. Still, this was one slipup too often. As things were going, Ron was going to get himself killed if he kept zoning out on her like this. Or get them both killed.

She was still staring out at the rough sea, noting the signs of an incoming storm front when Ron finally walked up behind her, and just gave a long, pointedly loud sigh.

"What now, Ron," she asked quietly, not even looking back.

"I…. I started to tell you I couldn't go this time," he finally told her. "You seemed to really need me, though. I guess….I should have just manned up, and done it."

"What's going on with you, Ron," she turned to demand of him, a little of her own indignation showing just then as she felt more than foolish for not only getting hurt, but for letting Dementor get away. "You haven't been this sloppy in a long time," she accused him.

Ron grimaced, seemed to falter, then stiffened, and nodded as he stared grimly at Kim, and then finally looked down, and away.

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry, Kim. This…. This just isn't working. For either of us."

Kim frowned all the more.

"What are you saying," she asked, her voice losing some of its bitterness as she feared what she was about to hear.

"It's obvious. I'm saying…. I can't help you any more. I need to….to prioritize, and right now, Team Possible just isn't on top of the list any more," he told her, not meeting her stunned gaze. "I think you have to understand…."

"Not on top….? Ron?"

Kim's good hand gripped the railing, and even Ron noted just how tight she was holding it. Not just her knuckles, it seemed her entire hand was going white.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I have to say this before things….get any worse. I just wanted to tell you…. This is my decision. I wanted to be up front. You know?"

"This is Bonnie's doing, isn't it? She's making you…..!"

"Kim, dial down," Ron suddenly snapped, stepping forward to take her by the shoulders, making her face him.

"What," came the furious hiss, and Ron wondered if she was about to hit him.

"I know you two have issues. You probably always will. But Bonnie…. Let's face it, Bonnie is my _wife_ now, and I have to take….responsibility for what we…. What I did. I'm going to have a child. A real flesh and blood baby. If I know anything, it's that parents have to…..support one another if they're going to support a child. _Your_ folks taught me that as much as my own. I hope you understand, but…. I have to put Bonnie first just now. That means….no more missions."

Kim just stared.

"Please, say you understand," Ron groaned, not liking the weird expression in Kim's eyes.

"I….. I do understand, Ron," Kim finally grit out after a long pause. "I do. I just hope…. I hope things work out for both of you. You obviously….have more going for you than I realized. I hope…. I hope Bonnie realizes how lucky she is, too."

Ron said nothing to that as Kim turned away, lifting her Kimmunicator as she told Wade, "Looks like I'm going solo from here-on, Wade. Try to find Dementor by the time I get back," she asked as she walked away from him, heading for bow of the ship. "Because that little freak is so..."

Ron watched her walk away without saying another word, Kim's angry tone still reaching him, even if her words didn't.

They were nearing the dock now, and he could see a distinctive convertible waiting on him in the nearby lot. He knew Bonnie was likely watching from her car parked near the docks. He knew what he had said was true enough, and it had to be said. And done.

So why did he feel as if he had just betrayed his best friend in the world?

Turning away, he walked back toward the stern, trying not to look in either direction. At Kim, or at that white car where he knew a certain brunette was waiting, and pondered his next big change. Part-time at Smarty-Mart wasn't going to cut it with a family on the way to support. After all, he wouldn't be staying at home forever. Neither would Bonnie, as both their parents felt they should use this year to prepare not only for their coming child, but for their own life as spouses, and parents.

It said something about his folks' earnestness that they had agreed to release a portion of his trust to allow him to find, and buy a suitable house for them. With the provision that was all he buy, and that he graduate, and finish his education so he could get a 'real' job.

He walked over to the white convertible without looking back when they reached the docks, and gave Bonnie a wan smile.

"Well, today is a historical moment."

"Really," Bonnie asked him quietly, saying no more as if sensing his mood.

"Yeah," he said, climbing into the passenger seat. "Today, _Team Possible _broke up. Funny, none of our villains could ever really stop us. Instead…."

"I did," Bonnie asked him grimly.

"No. _I_ did. I've been thinking about it for a while. This last mission… Well, this was my decision. And…. It's the right one. I know we…. You didn't count on this, but….I will be responsible. I will take care of you. You have my word as a man, and a former sidekick," he said with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Ronald," Bonnie told him, not saying anything more. "So, where to now," she asked.

Neither of them wanted to go home. Her mother was bugging her about baby names, and being a mere 'housewife.' Her sisters were just being their usual pains. She knew Ron had his own issues, even if his folks were more supportive of him.

She could tell Mrs. Stoppable had nothing good for her in that gaze of hers, though. She was pretty sure Ron's dad actually didn't care either way. His mother, however, looked as she would like to bury her in a hole every time she looked her way.

"Would you…..like to take a drive," Bonnie finally asked, her hand still on the key, yet to start the car.

A silly thing to say, she knew, knowing that they still had a long way back to Middleton in her car.

Ron glanced up as the familiar whine of powerful turbines launched the unlikely Roth into the air as it roared away on powerful jet engines.

Bonnie stared up, too, and then looked back at Ron.

Her husband.

Ron looked back down, caught her questioning gaze, and nodded.

"A drive would be nice," he told her. "In fact, maybe we could…..do some more looking? You know, for a house?"

"Are we….going to be able to afford one? I mean, a nice one. I still haven't found even a part-time job, and I doubt my family can, or will help. And I don't think your job….."

"Listen," he sighed as she started the car. "It's….kind of a secret, but….my _friends_ got a lot of my money back for me. And that was just _one_ royalty check."

"One," she frowned.

"Yeah. I've gotten one every month since. My share of the profits. Mom's been putting it into a trust after that last….craziness. Which, I admit, I deserved."

"Are you saying….?"

"I have more than enough to find us a nice house in that trust. And I can ensure you, that you, and our baby will be okay. We'll both still need jobs, and I'm thinking about that, too, but…. I don't want you to worry, Bon," he called her informally. "When the Ron-man says he will take care of you, he means what he says."

Bonnie was suddenly sniffing again, but wiped her tears, and pulled out on the road.

"So…. Where would you like to look first," she asked with faux brightness.

"Out of town," Ron asked seriously.

Bonnie glanced over, catching his tone, and grinned.

"Wanna try for out of state?"

"Mom would hunt me down, and drag me back," he lamented far too earnestly.

"Just you?"

"Well, I guess it would have to be both of us," he said with a faint smile. "Still….. I've been thinking about our future."

"Really," Bonnie asked, genuinely surprised the most lazy kid she knew, except when it come to his time as Kim's sidekick, would be thinking about such serious things already.

Ron dared reach over, and put a hand on her shoulder as she started the car now, and pulled out onto the road.

"Bonnie, I want you to focus on getting through this year. Through your….pregnancy….deal. Staying healthy, and all that stuff. Getting into your senior year is supposed to be fun, after all. And, I want you to keep your own dreams, too."

"Kind of hard now, when…."

"Why? Because someone else says so? I know you two have issues, but one thing Kim taught me is that you really can do anything if _you_ believe it. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. So long as you believe in yourself. And….I'll be honest. I think you're just as strong as Kim in the ways that count. So, if you have a dream, I don't see why you can't still make it come true."

"Ron," she croaked, hands on the wheel as her throat felt suspiciously tight. "That's…."

"Okay, I know, I sounded a little corny," he sighed, glancing out the window as they left the city for the highway toward home.

The Roth, he could tell, was already long gone.

"No. That was…. That was….really nice," she told him, her eyes suspiciously bright. Which made Ron a bit uneasy.

"Oh. Well, I meant it. So," he added in his next breath. "What is your dream?"

Bonnie smiled.

"It might seem….insignificant after you helping chase super-villains across the world, but…. I wanted to open a dance studio. For little girls who might want to take ballet," she said with a wistful smile.

"Like you did," Ron asked, remembering that Bonnie had been trained, too, as a child.

"I never got to…..go on. But I always enjoyed that time," she sighed, turning onto a main road that led into downtown by then. "But…. I would like to try to share that joy I knew. Teaching seems a way I could do that."

"That's actually a nice dream," Ron agreed. "What kind of college do you need?"

"Well, I need business classes, obviously, to run any kind of business. And I probably still need some more lessons. Those tailored toward instructing students, rather than just teaching myself."

"So, can you get that here?"

"I can in Upperton," she told him quietly.

"So, you've checked on that already?"

"I've been….saving for college. UBI."

"Upperton Business Institute? I was thinking of going there myself."

"Really," Bonnie blurted out. "No offense, but….?"

"Well, you remember my mad cooking skills," he smiled now.

"Oh, yeah. That crème brulee you made was to die for," she sighed now.

"I started thinking…. Maybe I could open a restaurant. Or even a small diner. You know, as a start to build up, and go from there."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Bonnie smiled. "People did love your cooking. You'd have to leave Rufus home, though. The health inspectors would just shut you down if they saw him," he grinned.

"Actually, I've been leaving him at home lately, anyway," he admitted, and she only then looked down at his cargo pocket where the small, naked mole rat could usually be found.

"Because of me?"

"Well, only partly. He's kind of upset I left him at home when we…. You know, took off to get married. Besides, he is getting long in the tooth, as dad says, and he isn't quite as active as he used to be."

"Oh."

"I'll be honest. He's still not sure he likes you, either."

"That one, I figured," Bonnie murmured.

"Are we going….?"

"Well, we were both talking about UBI, so…..if we're going to drive around, I thought we might go check out Upperton."

"I'd better let mom know. She's a bit….clingy lately. You know, since we….."

A few minutes later he switched off his communicator he used to call home, and asked Bonnie, "You need to call home, too?"

"No. Mom's working late, and my sisters…. Well, they won't care."

"That's harsh."

"You met them," she reminded him, still cringing at the harridans who heckled her small, but civil wedding meant just to get things over with, and keep her from being an unwed mother.

"Right," he murmured. "So, not quite two years to graduation, but we have one year to find a house, and get ready to be parents. How will that work if we go ahead and buy in Upperton?"

"We could just….transfer over, and finish there. If we're out on our own already anyway, what would it matter?"

Ron said nothing as he stared thoughtfully ahead, and finally nodded.

"That is a good point."

"Ron. Do you think we can do this? Be parents, I mean?"

Ron glanced over at his unlikely wife, and drew a deep breath.

"I think we can do anything we put our minds to, if we don't let others get in our way," he told her.

"I don't think your mom likes me," she finally admitted.

"To be fair, I used to tell her about you. I mean, you and Kim, you know?"

Bonnie groaned.

"Don't feel bad. She wasn't crazy about Kim the first time they met either."

"Really?"

"Come on. We went from grade school, to globetrotting before we were half-grown in mom's eyes. Trust me. Kim was not my mom's idea of a role model when she suddenly graduated from baby-sitting to real-life heroics overnight."

"I always wondered about that."

"You never knew how we started," Ron asked.

"Well, I never cared. About her, I mean. She was just….some _weird_ girl that seemed to think she could do anything. And tries to prove it every day."

"Well, she tries. But I was there, too. Every step of the way, from that first mission on."

"Tell me about that. About….you," Bonnie murmured, glancing from the road toward him for only a moment.

Ron blushed, but started to talk again. This time, finding he had a new perspective as he talked about their missions from his point-of-view for the first time in a long time.

To his surprise, Bonnie listened to every word as they headed on toward Upperton.

**KP**

"Kim," Ron frowned at the redhead as she came limping into class late a few days later, one forearm once more bound in bandages, and a very obvious bruise on her left cheek to match the still healing gash on her brow. "Are you okay?"

Kim shot him a quelling glare, but then snorted, and drawled, "Peachy."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she grumbled, and sank into her chair, sighing as she took her weight off her left leg.

"C'mon. This is me."

She eyed them, then shrugged.

"Drakken."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me he….. He didn't hurt you?"

"No. He used some kind of weird dimensional thingy, and got me stuck inside a _TV_, where the shows apparently were very real. Only he, and Shego got pulled in with me, too. It was….rough."

"You got sucked into a TV show?"

"I went through dozens of stupid shows before Wade got me out," she grumbled. "Obviously, it was not smooth sailing."

Ron grimaced.

She didn't say, "_I could have used you_," but he could see it in her eyes.

"Find a new sidekick," he asked even as Bonnie came in just then, her belly starting to obviously show now as her abdomen had begun to round.

Kim started to say something, but saw the brunette, and turned to stare straight ahead.

"Come on, Kim. We're still friends, aren't we," he asked.

"Are we," she asked. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Not really."

"Who's fault is that, K," Bonnie asked blandly. "_We're_ not ducking you."

"I've been busy," Kim shot back. "If it's not Drakken trying to steal wheelchairs…."

"Felix told me about that one," Ron nodded, grimacing at the idea the loon would even target kids in chairs now.

"Well, you weren't there when I stuck to _Will Du _for two days. God, that guys makes me want to pound my head against a wall. Or maybe _his_ head," she amended.

"Will Du," Bonnie sniggered.

"GJ agent. Real stick up the backside type," Ron told his wife. "Uh, needless to say, he and Kim don't get along."

"Really," Bonnie smirked. "So, I'm not the only one that isn't impressed?"

Kim just glared at her, and then opened her textbook.

Ron glanced between the pair, but wisely said nothing else. It helped that the teacher walked into the class just then. Thankfully, it wasn't Mr. Barkin, who Ron felt was trying to run everything in the school literally single-handedly of late in his opinion.

Still, while he had been ready to share the exciting news that he and Bonnie might have found the perfect house, he didn't feel that now was the best time to share. The fact he had 'knocked her up' was already getting around the school in earnest. The news that they were married was not yet part of the gossip. It couldn't stay quiet much longer, though. Not when Bonnie's long absent father had appeared in town to insist she legally, and formally change her name.

At once.

Apparently, it had something to do with support payments. As in, once she was legally Ron's bride, he ceased to have any responsibility for her.

Nice guy, he had somberly mused more than once.

Then again, her family did explain much of Bonnie's attitude. Little wonder she had her own issues. And only now did he realize that he and Kim had hardly helped. Only now did he realize that they had both been hypocrites. Cutting Bonnie off, and often just ignoring her as they went their own way without realizing that there was someone that needed rescuing right under their noses.

Not that Bonnie would have ever asked for help.

Or admitted she needed it.

He had learned that much in the past few weeks.

Still, it admittedly shamed him that he would have kept on ignoring her if not for that 'slip' a few months past that had made him a teen dad without even realizing it.

It actually said a great deal about Bonnie that she never once considered aborting their most unlikely of all children. Even he couldn't have said what Kim would have done faced with that situation. He would like to think he knew, but he wasn't sure. Of late, he had seen her natural Kimness take on a decidedly dark side.

Maybe he should talk to Wade about it. Because whatever else was going on in Kim's mind, he was worried she was getting…..creepier by the day.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Stoppable Factor**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"Ron," Wade all but shouted as Rufus held up his communicator-cell he now carried merely for convenience. He had pretty much ignored, and been ignored by the Team Possible remnants of late, but he didn't mind.

He had been busy with Bonnie, their birthing classes, and school in general. In a bit of irony, his grades actually came up as he now realized he had a genuine goal before him, and a reason to pursue it. Bonnie had moments when she seemed ready to run screaming from all the pressure, but by the time their peers learned that the new gossip was true, that Bonnie was really his wife, a lot of the pressure actually ebbed as most people actually started treating her more nicely.

It was about that time her pregnancy became more blatantly obvious, too, and with Kim missing more and more classes, and Bonnie soon to be sidelined, Tara now had the de facto position of squad leader for the cheerleaders.

A position she had never wanted, and kept trying to pass on.

"Not a good time," Ron told Wade, who had been fast become a stranger of late since Ron left Team Possible.

He gave Bonnie a smile as the slow song ended, and he led her toward their table as everyone at the dance gave them plenty of room. And incredulous looks.

"Ron, it's Kim! Drakken caught her, and it looks like he's about to launch a wave of killer robots across the globe! She _needs_ you!"

Bonnie stared at the small digital screen, and asked, "Killer robots?"

"You've seen the Lil' Diablos," he asked, knowing Ron was still a diehard fan of Bueno Nacho.

"Unfortunately. Those kiddy toys are ruining my franchise," he huffed.

"Ron, they're cybertronic robots built from Dr. Possible's stolen tech," he told Ron, reminding him of a sitch he had ducked earlier that month when Kim had gone after her father after Drakken had kidnapped him for some bizarre reason.

It was about the same time that a new kid came to school, all but wowed Kim, and gave Ron hope that the admittedly smooth kid might actually ease some of her growing broodiness.

"Where are they," Ron finally asked when he looked up to see Bonnie give him a tight nod.

"Tonight was yours," he murmured, looking across the table at her. "Darn it, I wanted everything perfect for you," he sighed, and she gave him a warm smile.

"It's been perfect, Ron. The corsage, the limo, the dance. It's all been wonderful. Now, go slay your dragon, and get your butt back in time for the final dance."

He smiled, then glanced back down at his communicator.

"Where are they," he asked.

"You know the place. Bueno Nacho HQ," Wade told him somberly. "Turns out, Drakken bought out the entire company. It's how he spread his robot toys throughout the world."

"Man, you should have seen that one coming, Wade," he groaned. "Okay, I'm on my way."

"Do you need a ride?"

Bonnie tossed him her car keys, her car still in the lot since they planned to take it home after the prom, and had left it there earlier in anticipation for their ride to their new, real home. In Upperton. After tonight, they would be living there. Even if they had decided to commute to finish their senior year at Middleton with their friends.

"I have a ride," he told him. "Just give me thirty minutes, and I'm there."

"Hurry, Ron. I think Kim's in real trouble this time."

"One more time, buddy," Ron asked Rufus who looked up at him.

"Yep," the little mole rat grinned, and jumped into his hand.

"Ron. Be careful," Bonnie called after him.

"Always," he flashed a smile over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

**KP**

Kim woke in bondage, and stared down from her makeshift bonds that attached her to some kind of parade float to see her backpack, and the portable EMP round in pistol form laying nearby on the floor.

She frowned, and looked around, seeing only an empty storage room.

Tied up, and left with…..leftovers?

She considered her last glimpse of Eric, right before the bastard had double-crossed her.

She should have seen it coming.

Josh. Brick. Ron. Now, Eric.

Her dating skills absolutely sucked.

She couldn't keep a boy, or a friend, or any combination thereof.

And in the middle, pulling her strings like a puppet master, _Drakken_.

She felt her pride, and her fury swelling.

Then looked down, and smirked.

Tied up with rope?

Left in her battle-suit?

They had really screwed up this time.

Struggling not in vain, but to fuel the kinetic energy that powered the muscle-enhancing feature of the modified battle-suit, Kim felt her strength growing with every move, and then with a literal growl of indignation, she burst the ropes like they were rotted twine to drop down with an easy grace to land beside her discarded gear.

"Kidnap my father," she hissed, walking over to scoop up her EMP pistol. "Steal his invention. Play _me_ with a…a synthodrone," she snarled in genuine fury. "Someone….is going down," she swore, and all but tore open the door that was locked from the outside.

The first two Henches that spotted her stalking down the hall took one look at the redhead's face, and ran.

In the opposite direction.

**KP**

Ron risked four tickets, and a life-ending accident to get to the Bueno Nacho headquarters in time to help Kim.

He had really let the ball drop this time.

Ordinarily, he would have been at Kim's side from the start. He would likely have seen Drakken's whacked-out plan coming a mile off. That was his gift. His one real skill at times. His off-the-cuff view of things often gave him a unique perspective on villainous plans, and helped thwart them.

When he had been able to get Kim to listen to him.

He had really slipped up this time.

Running for the front door, he saw two unconscious Henches in the lobby, and noted the shattered window to one side of the heavy doors that were still locked.

Kim was definitely taking a far more direct approach lately.

He wasn't sure if that was good, or not.

Even as he started to go inside, he heard a massive explosion over his head, and looked out a nearby window to see a tower crumbling.

Running for the stairs, he prayed he was in time. That Kim wasn't in trouble.

**KP**

"…pure genius," Dr. Drakken crowed. "I told you I had a plan, Shego," he beamed at her as she lounged near a console that was apparently controlling all their global communications. "Distract the cheerleader with the perfect boyfriend, set up the stage in our favor, and nothing could stop us. Nothing," he laughed manically.

"Just call me _nothing_," a voice growled, and Drakken turned in time to see the boot that slammed into his chest, and sent him flying toward a wall, but not before he bounced off a computer console, and seriously bruised a hip.

"_Shego_," he howled, trying to rise from the floor where he landed, and finding his hip less than cooperative just then.

"Well, well. Touched a nerve, did we," Shego mocked.

Kim glowered, but her true ire was focused on Eric, who smirked mockingly her way.

"He's right," Kim said, glaring at her. "Boys? Dating? Oh, it's hard. It's distracting. But I think I've learned my lessons. From now on, I'm sticking to what I do best," she said with a cold smirk, and surprised her by somersaulting over her head, and landing in front of Eric.

"I think you owe me a dance," she said, and drove a bladed hand right into his chest, and then jerked it back with a spray of goo as she held up his micro-computer core that made him what he was. She dropped it on the floor, and crushed it under her heel even as she spat, "Can't have you doing any more distracting," as she turned back to Shego.

"What's wrong, Kimmie? Can't handle the heart-to-heart stuff," Shego sneered as she lifted her glowing hands in readiness for her next attack.

"Handle this," Shego was told, and barely ducked the spin-kick that almost took off her head.

"She suckered me," Shego hissed, ducking, and blocking, but only to spin around herself, and finding the redhead already racing for the nearby stairs that led up to the roof.

"Stop her," Drakken seethed, on his feet by then. "If she uses that gun on the tower, we'll lose our command signal, and our superiority!"

"Doy, then why didn't you create a backup transmitter?"

"And risk another Bebe incident," he complained.

"Nag, nag, nag," Shego swore, and raced up the steps just in time to see Kim firing the EMP at the top of the tower.

She froze, watching the transmitter link explode in a shower of sparks, even as a residual spark had the top half of the tower self-destructing, and starting to shudder with an ominous crack as it not so much fell, but slid down the side of its own support base.

Shego just stared, staring at the top of the antenna swaying portentously as it began the slide down even as Kim tossed the spent electronic pistol aside, and eyed her.

"Your turn, Shego," Kim said with such a cold glower that Shego was momentarily taking aback.

"Now, Kim, you know I wasn't part of this one. I was…..just along for the ride. Like you," Shego said with a careless shrug.

"Along….for the ride? You call this….a ride," Kim seethed, her features twisted with fury, and looking more angry that Shego had ever seen her.

"Shego, stop her! We can still reboot the signal with my satellite phone," Drakken shouted, having run up onto the roof with a heavy, metal case he was about to open.

"I don't think so, Blue-boy," Kim swore, and did a reverse tumble to end up next to him.

Snatching the heavy case from him, ignoring his howl of protest, she slung it with all her amped-up strength right into the base of the tower, that now genuinely exploded with a roar of thunder as now miniature Diablos rained down around them with the storm yet to fade.

Drakken saw his plans dying in the flash of lightning that backlit the crumbling tower, and tried to run.

"Where do you think you're going," Kim demanded, and launched him into the air, and over the edge of the building with a vicious kick.

"Shegoooooooooo," the madman howled as Shego gaped as her employer sailed over the edge, and into the side of the nearby tower that now completely snapped, and came literally crashing down on top of the would-be conqueror's head.

Shego just stared, still too stunned to even make a move as Kim turned back to her.

Shego looked back even as the sound of Kim's knuckles cracking drew her gaze, and she a look in those eyes that did not bode well for anyone in her path just then.

"Uh, I give up," Shego said, impulsively throwing up her hands.

"I don't think so. You don't get off that easy. Not this time," Kim growled, and took a single step toward her, hands bunched into hard fists.

"Kim," Ron's panting voice shouted as he bulled past a final Hench he let fall from his own hand, and came up the stairs to the room, staring at them. "Are you all right."

Kim stared at him, then back at Shego, who wisely did not make a single move.

"A bit late," Kim growled at him. "The job's done," she spat, and stalked past Shego, and toward the door.

"Kim?"

Kim paused, staring hard at him, then shook her head.

"Since you're here, you can clean up. I'm going home," she told him, and disappeared down the steps.

"Thought you quit, Stoppable," Shego said as she slowly dropped her hands, trying not show just how relieved she was just then.

She knew how to read people. She knew when certain lines were about to be crossed. She knew, absolutely knew, Kim had been about two seconds from literally killing her. Sure, she might be tough, and be very hard to take down. But she knew that without turning lethal herself, Kim might just kill her. That was a line Shego had ironically never crossed herself, and one she hoped never to cross.

"I did. But we heard Kim was in trouble," he said, pulling out his communicator to call Wade.

"She is, Monkey-boy. I think she just _killed_ Drakken," she said, glancing toward the roof, and still not able to bring herself to look over the side.

"Killed…..Drakken," Ron echoed, staring at her as Wade was ignored even as the screen lit up.

Shego only nodded.

**KP**

Kim sat in her room, fuming at the unfairness.

Grounded.

Not just for the weekend, either.

Permanently grounded from all missions.

Global Justice insisted.

So did her parents.

Even her mother, usually more than supportive, looked at her with new eyes after the news of Drew Lipski's death reached them.

"He deserved it," was her only defense.

While more than a few people around the world agreed, she was still grounded.

Teen heroes that killed their foes were apparently out of fashion. And out of favor.

It didn't help that Wade belatedly detected a flaw in his battle-suit's design. It amped more than her kinetic energy when she was active. It had also overloaded her emotional state to the point that it literally sent her into a killing rage. Her already raw emotions did not help, and she had acted without hesitation when she finally faced down the madman who had been driving her crazy for a very long time. His ploy with Eric, and directly attacking her family had not helped. Drakken had simply pushed one button too many, and that on top of endangering the entire world.

All the same, she was still left grounded.

So she sat in her room, heedless of her parents' fears. Of Ron's attempt at belated sympathy. She had calmed down since that night, and had reviewed the entire case herself.

Just to be fair.

In the end, she still felt that she had done what she had to do. Drakken would have tried to reboot the robots. He would have never stopped trying to destroy her, or the world, and what she did was a necessary service. One she now realized had to be performed.

Too many of her own rogues only played at reforming long enough to get out of jail, and then starting all over again. If they were held at all. Even the Seniors, dabblers in crime at best, never truly reformed. They just bought their way out of trouble. If anyone could hold them. Or would hold them. She had found certain countries had so much invested with Senior Multinational, Inc, that they would not even arrest him.

Just one more madman left to run rampant.

Destroying lives, and property, on a whim.

Kim fumed over the unfairness.

Because, now that she considered it, her own rogues were just the tip of the iceberg. Just the frosting on a bittersweet pastry. Felons, rogues, and true villains always got out, or got away, and caused more and more harm. More and more deaths.

Sure, she stopped the robots this time.

She stopped Drakken.

She still couldn't forget the devastation he caused. Or the sight of that little girl on the news crying because her suddenly lethal toy had killed her parents.

And that was just one among millions.

When, she wondered, did heroes start making a real difference?

She was about to be a senior. About to be seventeen. And what had she accomplished? What had she really accomplished?

She knew the answer even as she continued to stare out her window into the darkness of the night.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Not one…..damn…..thing."

It was a disturbing thought.

**KP**

"She really killed that blue freak this time," Bonnie gasped as Ron made them breakfast before school.

Sure, they had to get up earlier than usual for the commute since they chose to remain at Middleton High, but neither of them minded. They were just very glad that their house was not one of the many in the area crushed by those rampaging robots just two days ago.

"Well, indirectly, but, yeah. I have to say she did do it. She apparently kicked him right into the exploding tower, which pretty much crushed him to….. Well, goo. So, yeah, I'd have to say, she did kill him."

Bonnie considered that.

"I didn't realize she had it in her."

"Well, from what I heard from Monique, she was pretty tweaked over Eric turning out to be a synthodrone."

"A….what," Bonnie frowned, never having realized just what Ron had faced out there.

"Think of it as a robotic clone," he told her after a moment. "Dr. Drakken made it just to distract Kim. She didn't take it very well when she found out a Drakken _robot_ was playing with her heart."

"Ewww. I wouldn't either," Bonnie shuddered, then smiled when he sat the plate of caramel waffles in front of her.

"Eat up. We have to be on the road in ten minutes to make it before the first bell."

"Study for your test?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready. Just one more week, and we have the whole summer to ourselves," he grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it. I thought I'd scout UBI, too, and go ahead and see what I need to get into the classes I'll be needing."

"Good idea. I should, too. I'm hoping to find a café, or something that will let me work part-time this summer, too. Give me some more solid experience in the food industry before I graduate, and start my own career," he grinned.

"Ron," Bonnie asked a few bites later. "Do you think…..? Do you think things would have gone better if you…..stayed with her?"

"Don't go there, Bon-Bon," Ron told her quietly as he finished off his coffee, and put the cup in the dishwasher. "Trust me, nothing good comes of second-guessing things. Kim's always had….issues. We both know that. Drakken just pushed the wrong buttons this time. I hate to admit it, but it might even have been….inevitable."

"What will she do now?"

Ron smirked.

"You're kidding, right? Do you know anything, or anyone that can keep that girl down? Give her time to get her head back in the game, and she'll be back to doing what she does best in no time. I have no doubt."

"Yeah. She is pretty…..tough," Bonnie agreed.

"I didn't miss it, Bonnie. Racing after her that night, thinking of what I might find, or not. It made me kind of glad I was out. So, no, I don't miss it, and I'm not going back," he told her knowingly as she finished her own breakfast.

"Funny. When I first realized I was pregnant," Bonnie told him as she climbed to her feet, conscious of the growing swell of her abdomen, "I thought my life was over. Instead, I'm realizing it is just beginning."

"And the best is yet to come," Ron promised her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"You're all right, Mr. Stoppable," she beamed.

"So are you, Mrs. Stoppable," he chortled, then swatted her bottom. "Now, move it, or we'll _both_ be in Barkin's detention."

"Me? Never," she swore with a laugh.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Stoppable Factor**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"I know you're wondering why you're here," a very somber Dr. Director said as she sat behind the desk as Kim walked into the borrowed principal's office where she had been summoned just before school.

"You could say that," Kim remarked dryly. "Since the last time we met, I half expected you to arrest me," she spat.

"Kimberly, I'll admit, Global Justice does try to use primarily non-lethal modes of capture. We like to think there is always hope for anyone. Even someone like Lipski."

Kim said nothing to that.

"That said, something has come up that requires a….delicate touch. A _very_ delicate touch."

"And you called me," she grumbled. "Sure my mom knows, because last I heard….helping _anyone_ was strictly taboo. I can't even baby-sit any more, since everyone freaked on me."

"I have, in fact, already cleared this with your mother. Frankly, Kimberly, we need you to help _hide_ someone. To do so, we need the most _unlikely_ place to hide them that is possible. No pun intended."

"And you thought of me," Kim snorted.

"Let me fill you in, after you meet her."

"Her?"

"Will," Dr. Director buzzed her senior agent who must have been hiding somewhere, because Kim had not seen him on her way into the office when she had first been summoned. "Send her in."

She glanced toward a panel that slid open that wasn't the usual way out, and noted how it fit perfectly into the wall so you couldn't even tell it was there until it began to open. Even as the panel opened, she saw a distinctive visage, and leapt to her feet even as she dropped back into a defensive posture.

"_You_," the redhead hissed as she raised her fists.

"Uhm…. I come in peace," Shego smiled a very harmless smile that just did not fit on that usually sardonic face.

"What is this," Kim spat at Dr. Director, who remained utterly impassive at the green-skinned woman's presence.

"Recall the Reverse Polarizer?"

Kim grumbled over that one as Betty Director nodded at her scowl.

"I thought you guys got rid of that thing," Kim accused.

"Unfortunately, _Hench_ had the plans to build more. Equally unfortunate, one of Team GO's old villains broke out, got their hands on one of the new devices, and altered it to their own liking. Right before they turned _Team GO_ evil."

"But….Shego was already evil," Kim frowned, eyeing the green-skinned woman currently not in costume. In fact, she was wearing a dark skirt, and pale green blouse that actually flattered her voluptuous frame.

Aside from her skin color just then, she looked almost….ordinary.

"Exactly," the apparently neutralized Shego smiled at Kim again. "But, seriously, you just cannot tell _Electronique_ anything. She zapped me anyway, and I kind of bolted after that. Only now she's looking for me. For nefarious ends, I've little doubt, considering the _dreadful_ things she has my poor brothers doing."

"Nefarious ends? Poor brothers? Well, you're definitely not the Shego I know," Kim frowned at the almost teary-eyed woman.

"Actually, she is. Just…..changed back to the good side of her," Dr. Director pointed out.

"And this concerns me how?"

"Let's face it, Kimberly. Overall, Shego is the most powerful, and potentially dangerous member of Team Go. She always was," Dr. Director told her. "That means we need to keep her out of sight, and out of Electronique's grasp until we can neutralize her."

"I certainly don't want to be used to hurt _anyone,"_ Shego assured Kim, affecting a genuine shudder.

Kim couldn't help but gape at the woman.

"Okay, this one is so far over the weird limit it's bizarre," Kim shook her head. "You're saying you want _me_…..? To hide _her_," she demanded, pointing from herself, to Shego.

"Your house would be the last place anyone would think to look for her," Dr. Director nodded.

"That's a given," Kim grumbled.

"So, do we have your cooperation? Global Justice will, of course, cover any expenses for her stay. Your family will not have to support her. Just hide her."

"I do have money of my own," Shego pointed out. "Uhm, honest money that I've made from investments, and stuff before I….turned bad. So, no one has to pay for me, or my stay. Honestly, it wouldn't be right to expect someone to support me when I can pay for my own way."

Kim gaped anew.

"If I didn't know her, I'd never believe….."

"You see our dilemma, Kimberly? We can't let anyone find her, or risk Electronique turning her back toward evil where she might become even more of a threat under that madwoman's guidance."

"So, where has she been all this time," Kim asked suspiciously.

"Laying low," Shego sighed. "After what you did to poor Doc, I didn't want to risk you coming after me with blood still in your eye. To be honest, I was thinking of retiring anyway when I blundered into Electronique's trap. Which kind of says how distracted I've been lately," she grimaced guilelessly.

"Can we count on you, Agent Possible?"

Kim turned to eye Will, who had just addressed her as he now stood behind the one-eyed senior agent.

"_Agent_," she echoed, shooting a potent glare his way.

"You will, for this particular mission, be under our authority, and operating as a _provisional_ agent in our employ," Kim was told by Dr. Director. "You'll even be paid for it, since you will be our agent in regard to this matter. Naturally, you'll be expected to keep Miss Go both hidden, and safe. No one…. I stress no one…. Can know she is in your care."

Kim frowned again.

"You honestly expect _my_ folks to be okay with this?"

"I've already cleared it with them," the one-eyed woman told her blandly. "We just needed your cooperation to put the operation into play. So, do we have your cooperation?"

"Consider it a chance to redeem your tarnished image in a lot of eyes," Will told her as priggishly as ever.

The cool look she shot him didn't make him so much as bat an eye.

Of late, a lot of favors had dried up after that Lil' Diablo fiasco, and it didn't help that a newly revamped 'hero' team, Team Impossible, was trying to redefine itself in the wake of her apparent fall from grace, taking away even more of her usual followers, and friends from her side. It left her unable to do anything, or go anywhere these days, even if her folks had allowed it.

These days, her missions were restricted to cats in trees, and babysitting, if her mother allowed that. Or if anyone would trust her with their children.

Which left her a lot of free time at home, since she was fast growing disillusioned with those missions that weren't.

"Okay. I'm in," she finally declared after a careful look at the obviously uneasy Shego.

"Good," Dr. Director told her. "I won't bother to issue you any equipment, since I'm sure Wade still keeps you better equipped than anything we could offer. Just remember, her brothers are also dangerous just now, so don't draw their attention either."

"You will help them," Shego asked Dr. Director.

"You have my word," the lead agent for GJ nodded at Shego. "Just keep your head down, and don't let anyone know where you're hiding."

"Yes, ma'am," Shego told her quite respectfully.

"I understand you do have a car now. I suggest you take Shego out the back," he gestured to the open panel. "And that you drive straight home, and don't draw any attention," Will told Kim.

"I know what I'm doing," she retorted at the man not much older than herself. "I'm not that rusty."

Dr. Director, who knew Kim had been sparing in several area dojos in her much increased free time, those that had not banned her of late, knew Kim was far from rusty. Betty said nothing as she handed a small, leather billfold to Kim, and nodded.

"As I said. You're now a provisional agent. Good luck, Agent Possible."

"I suggest you also familiarize yourself with the regulations, too," Will quipped.

Kim's expression suggested he do something anatomically impossible to himself.

"Let's go," she huffed, nodding her head at Shego. "Wouldn't want to lose my temper again, and ruin my second chance," she added pointedly with a glare at Will.

Shego just stared at her, but followed her out of the office through the hidden passage, to the school's less crowded parking area in the back of the school where Kim had parked of late to avoid attention.

"You heard her all but threaten me," Will exclaimed as the pair vanished. "Are you sure we should rely on that girl? She's obviously still too hotheaded…."

"What she is, Agent Du, is a hair's breadth from becoming another Shego. If we don't channel her, and give her a second chance, we'll be facing someone that might be far more trouble that Shego has ever been."

"Surely you're exaggerating. It's not as if Possible has been exposed to any comets, or…."

"You're not paying attention, then. Consider her record, short as it is, Du. She has overcome some of the worst out there. Rogues and felons that have held off trained agents from agencies all too willing to kill when necessary. And that was _before_ she snapped. If she decides to cross over, she won't be an indolent lackey, occasionally following some employer's insane commands. She would be too driven, too committed to success. She could well become our world's greatest threat. If we don't channel that drive now, and in our favor," Dr. Director told him bluntly.

"But….Shego? You don't think she might….exploit the woman's current vulnerability?"

"Actually, I'm hoping for the opposite."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Betty Director smirked secretly. "And that is why you're not yet ready to lead. When you do, you'll know what I do. Then you'll be capable of making the decisions I do."

Will Du, who did not understand, just shook his head.

Sometimes, his employer, and mentor, could be beyond confusing. This, to him, was just another one of those times.

**KP**

"Want to come over and see the nursery," Bonnie asked Kim two days later at the end of class, and the last day of school for the term. "We just finished getting it ready, and I think it's finally perfect now."

"Thanks, but…. I have something I need to do. Another time," Kim told her, and headed for her car after tossing her old notebooks in a trash can on her way out the door.

"She still ditching you?"

"You'd think she was afraid of catching something from me," Bonnie sighed as she looked back to see Ron coming up behind her. "I know we never have been…..close, but I hoped I was showing her I was ready to change things between us," she told her husband as they headed for the car with handfuls of books they would be needing for their summer sessions they needed to better improve their chances of their mutual success in the coming year.

Ron grinned.

"Well, KP has always done her own thing, in her own time. Maybe she just has to find it in this case, too, and then she'll be easier to deal with," he suggested.

"You say that now, but I thought she was going to take Mr. Barkin's head off yesterday when he suggested she stop playing video games, and pay attention in class."

Ron, who had been there for the incident, had been stunned himself at Kim's reaction when Mr. Barkin tried to grab her Kimmunicator. A new one that was now on a watch band, and apparently somehow bonded to her arm so the stern educator couldn't pull it off no matter how hard he tugged.

If he had not known better, Ron would have thought Kim was doing some kind of mission dealie, and conferring with Wade, she was so focused. That is, she was seriously fixed on the device when Barkin had come after her she had apparently not noticed him coming. Even then, the big man backed off, though, when he tried suggesting she take off the 'video game,' or face suspension.

Kim had not said a word.

Didn't even try to pull her arm back.

She just stared.

Whatever Mr. Barkin saw in her eyes made even him back off even as the bell rang.

"You're saved, this time," he had growled. "But I better not see that toy in my class again," he had bellowed.

Kim had not even looked back as she left his class.

"That _was_ weird," Ron agreed. Maybe he should try talking to Wade again.

Just to make sure Kim wasn't getting into something over her head again.

"Say, want Italian tonight," he suddenly asked his wife as they left the school for their summer vacation.

"Actually, I think _we_ want Mexican tonight," she grinned at him, glancing down as she rubbed at her increased girth.

"We do, do we," Ron teased. "Well, far be it that I disagree with a democracy," he grinned.

Bonnie only giggled, and let him drive.

**KP**

"Everything okay," Kim asked as she came into the house, and noted she was the first one home.

Again.

Shego looked up from the television, and looked as if she had been crying.

"You okay?"

"We have to do something to help those poor boys," Shego told her. "Things are getting worse, and while they're trying, the authorities are just no match for my brothers' powers."

Kim frowned as she saw the newscast that was still showing footage of Team GO's more recent rampages.

"What about Electronique?"

"She's staying hidden, and letting my brothers take the blame for everything," Shego mourned. "She's destroying their reputation. I can't let her do that. Not to them."

Kim eyed her.

"You really have changed."

"This…. This whole sitch, like you say, it's just made me face a lot of things I've tried to deny over the years. My brothers….. They're all I've got left in this world, Kimberly," she told her. "Please, help me help them. I…. I know you're better than those silly cops. I _know_ you can stop that loopy woman."

Kim said nothing to that.

"I'm only supposed to keep you….."

"Since when did you ever let anyone tell you what to do? Besides, you're GJ now, too. Right? Doesn't that mean you _have_ to help people? Look," she waved at the TV screen. "A crime…. Lots of crimes are being conducted right in front of you," she exclaimed. "We have to stop them."

"We," Kim asked.

"I…. I want to help. Please. We have to help them," she begged, sniffing again, looking ready to burst into fresh tears.

Kim sifted the distraught woman's words, and considered the past few days hiding her in her house, and pretending she was just an ordinary guest. She couldn't even let the woman sun in the backyard, she was so cautious. Meanwhile, Shego tiptoed around all of them, trying to be considerate. Trying to help around the house. Apologizing over every misstep.

Which was very unlike both of them.

"Actually, GJ has been blundering a lot of late," Kim remarked, eyeing the reporter on the station now that was comparing the rest of Team GO to their former heroic sibling, and speculating on whether the comet that empowered them, had just now eventually, and inevitably turned them all evil. Should, the man had asked as he reasoned out his own fallacious theory, the world not therefore be cautiously suspicious of anyone that acquired _unnatural_ powers?

"What an ass," Kim snorted.

_"Kimmie,"_ Shego gasped. "Your language!"

Kim stared at her, unable to believe Shego was now lecturing her. Still, for the first time in days, that long familiar nickname had slipped out, and she eyed Shego again, seeing something that was still there in those bright, expressive eyes.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. This is just getting…..ridiculous. You'd better put on something durable. Because I get the feeling we're going to be fighting. I know I am," Kim said, and dropped her backpack only then on her way to her room to change.

Shego smiled.

"I have just the thing," she grinned, and ran for the guest room where she was staying.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Stoppable Factor**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Dr. Director herself was standing in the door when Kim's mother opened it later that night.

Shego and Kim sat on the couch, watching the newscaster do verbal flip-flops as he tried to pass on the truth of the Team GO matter as revealed earlier by Kim Possible, and Shego after facing down both the boys, and Electronique, who proved less than capable when facing a very determined pair of women.

This time, Kim smashed the reverse polarizer herself until only small fragments were left.

"May I come in, Dr. Possible," the agent asked as she gestured for Will to stay outside.

"Of course. I guess you know about…..the girls?"

"Half the world saw them take down Electronique, _and_ Team GO, on _live_ television. Four of the most powerful heroes in the world, and a certified evil genius, and they couldn't even slow those two down," Betty remarked blandly as she walked into the living room, and put her sharp gaze on the pair sitting there looking less than innocent.

Shego actually even blushed.

Kim just met the woman's single-eyed gaze, and didn't even blink.

"We did what had to be done," Kim told her curtly. "Frankly, your people weren't doing very well, were they?"

"Considering who, and what they faced, I wasn't too surprised. Still, it does make a very important point."

"Are you going to arrest Kim," Jim asked.

"You'll never hold her," Tim predicted, and Dr. Director only eyed the boys, not even trying to guess what was running through their minds, or why they would make such daring statements.

"Boys," James Possible sighed. "There will no threatening to break your sister out of jail. Not that she's being arrested, is she," he asked Betty pointed.

"No," Dr. Director said firmly. "In fact, I'm here to ask Kim consider….reforming Team Possible, under Global Justice's aegis."

"You're kidding," Kim murmured.

"Not for an instant. You two made a very effective team out there. You're obviously just as skilled as ever, and you showed the world you can still be a force for good. Both of you did," she added, eyeing Shego.

"Well, there's not really a team any more," Kim said after a short, thoughtful pause. "It's just me, now."

"Actually, you still have Wade, do you not? I understand you've been doing a lot of…..brainstorming over the past few weeks on Shego's behalf. I don't know about what, but….I have little doubt that it is something that will likely make you an even more effective agent. That said, I'd also like to have you consider Shego as a member of your new team."

"Me," Shego asked.

"It would go a long way toward clearing you of any _remaining_ charges."

"You can't arrest her anyway," Kim put out.

"No," Dr. Director frowned at her again.

"Well, no," Kim huffed.

"Kim, I do have a lot of….outstanding charges," Shego reminded her soulfully.

"Not according to Dr. Anselm," Kim said in a very smug tone. "If he can clear the rest of Team GO by claiming that using the polarizer creates entirely new personas as a defense, then it has to apply to _all_ of Team GO. Which means you, the _new_ Shego, aren't responsible for the actions of the _old_ Shego," Kim declared.

"A….compelling argument," Dr. Director remarked, eyeing the pair. "One I made myself when I first broached the topic of a new Team Possible to my own superiors. So, ladies, what do you think of the proposal?"

"Well, it's Kim's decision," Shego said with a surprisingly bashful smile. "I mean, I only wanted to help my brothers. Not force my way onto her team."

Kim sat back, looking even more thoughtful.

"Just how much autonomy would we have under your….guidance," Kim finally asked, not missing her mother's uneasy expression.

"We're admittedly still working this out, but…. You'd have our global authority to pursue your targets. You would, however, be expected to operate under our ethical guidelines. That said, you'd have full autonomy in the acceptance, and carrying out of any operations you chose, as you would be our….special division reserved just for…..extraordinary missions. Like the one you carried out this afternoon," Dr. Director added. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why do I feel there is another shoe waiting to drop," Kim demanded.

"Well, you'd have to go through our orientation, and training camp. It's a ten week course, and should easily fit into your summer. If you are interested?"

Kim said nothing for a moment before she finally turned to her parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"It's your choice, Kimmie-cub," James finally told her.

Anne sighed when Kim looked her way.

"I still have my reservations," Anne said quietly. "Especially after last time..."

Kim's expression made her sigh.

If, and I say if she is allowed to...try this new standing, it won't interfere with her education," she asked Betty.

"No more than her missions did before now," Dr. Director smiled wryly.

"Then, I have no protests, either. So long as knows not to….lose control again."

Kim actually blushed now.

"Don't worry, mom. Wade scrapped that old battle-suit design, and is trying over from scratch. No more emotional flame-outs," she assured her.

"Good," Anne nodded firmly.

"So, Shego? Are you in," Dr. Director asked as Kim glanced her way.

"If Kim wants me, I…. I don't mind giving back a little. While you say I might not be responsible for….past deeds, I still do feel I should…..redeem myself after all that I've done as….that other Shego."

"Another point I made very firmly when my superiors favored just jailing you while you were in this more cooperative posture."

She didn't add that she had also stressed the already curiously strong, and growing bond between the pair might just serve to push Kim in the other direction if she saw a blatant injustice carried out in the name of revenge masked as justice. Or so Kim might interpret it, Betty had guessed, when she argued with her own sponsors to try to keep both women together, and united in a just cause, rather than creating new villains.

"It's your decision," Kim told Shego. "You could just go home now?"

"We did make a good team. And it was….kind of fun," Shego smiled more naturally now.

Yet another point that Betty didn't discount either.

Both women were natural daredevils, and thrived on adrenalin. Cutting them off, or trying to force them into preconceived roles, could only end badly.

This way, she unleashed them to work for their cause, and she wouldn't have to worry about ending up facing them somewhere down the road if they got pushed into the wrong corner.

"Good. Then in two days, ladies, you both go to Montana to begin your orientation, and training. After that, you'll be part of _Global Justice_, and be expected to carry out the missions I send you. Let your friend Wade know he's been….conscripted, too. By associative status, Kimberly. Will you?"

"Are you going to make him train, too?"

Betty chortled at the thought.

"I doubt it would do any good. He's not a field agent. He will be a….civilian liaison, if you wish to use a label. I am interested in another pair of potential agents in the near future, though. I understand you two will be attending Middleton High next term," she said, turning to the twins now.

"They….what," Kim squeaked, gaping at her grinning brothers.

"We got skipped," they both crowed.

"To _my_ school," Kim sputtered.

"Our school. For as long as we attend. We might skip it, too, once we get the hang of it," Jim crowed, Tim only smirking his agreement.

"Oh, no. You boys need at least a moderate amount of socializing," James contradicted them. "That means you will go all four years."

"Man," they moaned in tandem.

"Wait," Kim frowned at Betty. "You want to hire _them,_ too?"

"Portable silicon phase disruptors? Discovering the secrets of nano-morphing? We do pay attention, Kimberly. We could use brains like theirs in R&D."

She couldn't argue with that.

"Let's let them grow up a little first," Anne remarked. "They're still a bit young for….that kind of life."

"We do have….junior level training. If they are interested," Betty went on. "Obviously, you'll all need to discuss that one."

"Or, they could just join Team Possible," Shego pointed out. "I mean….since they _are_ Possibles."

"Hicka-bicko-boo," Jim grinned.

"Hoo-shaw," Tim added, eyeing their sister.

"I'll…..consider it," the younger redhead told them, not masking a slight shudder.

Both boys just cackled.

"No villainous laughs in this house, boys. I'll not have anything even remotely similar to villainy around here."

The boys eyed their father, and retorted, "As if we'd aim _that_ low."

"Yeah, we're _much_ more ambitious than that," Tim concluded.

Anne shook her head at her sons, and noted Dr. Director's expression.

"I think that's what worries Dr. Director, boys. Now, behave. She doesn't know you're harmless."

Kim snorted.

"Mostly," Anne concluded with a faint grimace herself.

"You'll need this, Agent Go," Betty told her, handing her a badge much like Kim's. "I'll have Wade send you the directions before your departure time. Don't be late. And, it goes without saying, _don't_ share."

"I just realized," Kim fumed, eyeing Betty as she headed for the door. "Does this mean _Will_ has the right to boss me around," she demanded.

"He's in an entirely other department. So, try not to hurt my senior agent if you do cross paths," she added knowingly.

"Will," James asked, eyeing his daughter.

"That jerk glued to me a while back," Kim growled as Betty departed without reacting to that declaration.

"I remember him. He didn't seem that bad," her mother grinned.

"Mom," Kim retorted in a rueful groan.

"Does Kimmie have a new boyfriend," the boys cooed.

For a moment, everyone froze as Kim turned on them, her eyes sharp, and cold.

"Kim," Shego asked, a hand on her shoulder drawing her gaze that slowly softened. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah. I need to…..get some air. That's all. This is a lot to take in. I'll be back in time for supper," she told her mother.

"Want some company," Shego asked, giving her a wan smile as she followed her.

Kim stopped near the door, and looked back at her.

"Why not? You don't have to lay low any more, and I know you must be sick of being cooped up all this time."

"Actually," Shego told her as they left the house, and started down the sidewalk, heedless of the neighbors eyeing them. "It's been kind of nice. I like your family, Princess."

Kim froze, and glanced over at her.

"You called me _Princess."_

"Well, yeah. I just…. It seems to fit. I didn't mean it as an insult."

"But you used to….?"

Shego blushed.

"Wait. Are you saying….? All those times you called me that….?"

Shego smiled, and started walking again, and this time Kim had to follow her.

"I really am sorry about Drakken's last….fiasco. I didn't know what he was up to with that synthodrone until…. You know, after the fact? I'm the one that left you your gear, though. I'm the one that tied you up with just rope, knowing you'd get out. I….. even then, I felt that I owed you that much."

"Owed me," Kim frowned.

"Kim, I've always respected you. From the start, I admired you. You reminded me….well, of me. After a while, the respect…. It….grew," she trailed off in a soft tone.

"Are you saying…. You like me?"

"Yes," Shego told her. "That's why it tore me up when Doc used both of us the way he did. I can see how it hurt you. The look on your face that night…. I am genuinely sorry, Kim."

"I still can't say I regret what I did," Kim finally told as they continued their walk, her expression grim again.

"I thought….?"

"Yeah, tell the GJ shrink that even without the suit, I _relished_ killing that freak, and would do it all over again? I'm not that dumb. I played the good little girl who got pushed too far, and they bought it. Sure, the suit's emotional-feedback didn't help, but... I think the feelings were always mine. I think, I was fast reaching that point even without the suit, too. That doesn't mean I want to go on a killing spree. I just finally recognized that some...dogs do need putting down. I don't think Dr. Director knows the truth, but she's probably still having visions of me joining the dark side, so she just tiptoes around me every time we meet."

"Noticed that, did you?"

"Hard not to," she smirked. "These are the people that invested _millions_ in the 'Ron Factor.'"

Shego chortled. "I heard about that one, too. Cracked me up. Could you just see all those GJ agents tripping over themselves, and losing their pants trying to emulate Stoppable?"

"He…..doesn't lose his pants any more," Kim said quietly.

"I heard you guys broke up. What happened? I thought you were close," she pointed out, bringing Ron up only then despite being with Kim well over two weeks now.

"He got married," Kim said, saying no more.

"Wow. Okay, did not expect that one. I mean, he's still a kid, too, right? I mean, not that you're a kid, but…."

"I know what you mean. Remember his wealthy phase."

"Yeah. Surprised me at the time. Who knew there was that much money in junk food?"

Kim gave a faint laugh at that one.

"You know what I mean," Shego quipped.

"Yeah. Anyway, it seems during his egomaniacal phase, he got….a girl pregnant. Their families joined forces to get them to do the 'right thing,' and suddenly Ron got married, and went off in a whole new direction."

"Without you. No wonder Drakken's goofy scheme hit you so hard. You were already coping with a lot of stress," Shego realized.

"I won't say 'no big,' but….. Well, it's almost history now. They already have their own house, and are planning for a future together. Strangely enough, they do seem to…..like one another," Kim murmured, looking dour again.

"If they're having a baby, I'd say they more than like one another. Ego, or not, don't you think there was something that must have brought them together in the first place?"

"Like Ron's insane inability to budget," Kim sniggered now.

"Okay, money aside, there must have been something else there. That's all I'm saying."

"Maybe. I don't know, though. Ron's always been….different."

"Says the girl that doesn't know her own limitations."

"Limitations," Kim retorted as she stopped to stare at the green-skinned woman. "_Me_?"

Shego laughed.

"So, want to celebrate our upcoming employment?"

"I did kind of promise mom I'd be back."

"Okay, after supper?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I know a club….."

"I'm not even eighteen. I'm certainly not twenty-one."

"Doesn't matter. I just want to dance, and the owner owes me a favor. Well, the other Shego. But he doesn't have to know I'm not her," the raven-haired woman grinned.

Kim stared at the woman, and remembered how she had looked when back in her old uniform that afternoon, and fighting with her, rather than against her for a change. She found herself studying the green-skinned woman, and wondering just how much of the old Shego really was left in 'Miss Go.'

"Why not," she finally declared. "From what I've heard of GJ training, we're going to be in their version of boot camp for ten weeks. Talk about killing a summer," she complained.

"So, let's have some fun before the grind begins," Shego smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Kim agreed readily.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Stoppable Factor**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"She's still gone," Bonnie asked Monique when she ran across the girl still working in Cocoa Banana in the local mall. As a junior manager now, but still part of the chain.

"No one's seen her since she helped stop Team GO last month," the ebony-skinned teen told Bonnie. "Has Ron heard…..anything?"

"If he did, he's not told me anything," Bonnie frowned. "And, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hide that kind of thing from me. I did hear someone in summer school say…. Well, they said that she might have gone to jail for interfering in a police matter. You know, after that robot thing, they had kind of…..grounded her. So….."

"I don't know. I wouldn't think they would actually arrest her just for helping people. Would they," Monique frowned as she rang up Bonnie's latest purchase of tiny baby clothes.

Girl's clothes, as it turned out they now knew they were having a little girl.

"They might try," a voice spoke from behind Bonnie. "But they'd _never_ hold me," Kim smugly added, and Monique gave a squeal as she turned to see Kim standing next to Shego.

"_Kim_!"

"Kim," Bonnie frowned, then fixed her gaze on her companion as she realized they pair had crept up on her without making a sound. "Uhm, K, isn't that….?"

"She's with me," Kim told both of them as she held up a pair of tan khakis. "I just wanted to ask if you had these in green," she grinned, and held up a pair of sturdy slacks.

"Ohmigod," Monique rasped, still shaking her head. "Where have you been? Do you know what people are saying? And what have you been doing….? Okay, and why is the green lady with you? Isn't she usually punching you, or something?"

"Breathe, Moni," Kim laughed, glancing at an obviously pregnant Bonnie, who still just stared herself.

And looked a little uneasy.

"So, a girl," Kim asked, eyeing Bonnie's purchases Monique was only then bagging.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bonnie nodded vacantly, just staring at the redhead who looked as if she had been on vacation more than anything else just then. She had not seen the hyper-competitive girl so relaxed in months. "We finally broke down, and let the doctor tip us off. Ron said he didn't want to have to repaint the nursery, so it was find out, or he was painting it in blue _and_ pink."

"Sounds like Ron," Kim chuckled.

"Yes. So, ah, you're not in….trouble? You're….?"

"No big. We just took a…..working vacation," Kim grinned at Shego.

"But, I didn't think your family left this summer," Monique said as Bonnie echoed, "We?"

"Oh, Shego, and I, I mean."

Bonnie looked at the two again, obviously nervous as one hand slid over her much increased belly.

"But isn't she….bad?"

"She can be," Kim teased.

"But _she's_ worse," Shego finally spoke up, grinning herself now.

"Don't worry," Kim laughed at the two women's expression. "We're completely harmless."

"Unless you're trying to take over the world. Seriously, you have those in green, or what," Shego asked. "I so need a wardrobe change. Blue does not go with my complexion," she complained, currently wearing a starched blue skirt, and stark white blouse like Kim's own.

"So, what's with the dopy clothes. They look like…." Monique paused, frowned at them, in the exact same clothing, and asked, "Are you guys on _parole_?"

Both women burst into laughter.

"Parole," Kim sniggered.

"That's a good one. I told you these clothes were outdated, Kimmie. I never got civies this bad getting out of Super-Max. Ugh!"

"So….. What is going on," Bonnie asked.

"Well, since we….ahem, graduated, after a fashion, and you are friends, I can tell you. I'm now a duly appointed, fully authorized provisional agent for Global Justice. _Special Missions Division_," Kim beamed.

"Get out," Monique squealed. "Girl that is so cool! Wait, and Shego….?"

"My new partner in Team Possible; GJ branch."

Shego grinned at that.

"In more ways than one," Kim winked, and held up the khakis. "So? Green," she asked again.

"Uh, you guys could come over later, if you like," Bonnie suggested as Monique started to turn, promising to check. "I know Ron would like to see you again," the brunette told Kim.

Kim eyed her, shrugged, and remarked, "Why not. Are you still at the same place?"

"You kidding? Ron's already building playground equipment in the back yard," the brunette laughed, "And planning a pool."

"He does know babies take time to grow up?"

"You do know Ron," Bonnie smiled, looking quite happy just then.

"Yeah, and I'll just bet…."

The thunder of shots sounded just then, making them all turn toward the main walk. Even as they did, Bonnie yelped, and fell back, her right shoulder blossoming with bright red blood.

"Monique, down," Kim shouted. "Shego, take out that shooter," she pointed unerringly. "I'll sweep to the right for the other one. Go!"

Bonnie wailed, blood flowing as Monique scrambled over, and carelessly grabbed a handful of new blouses, and used them to stop the flow of blood as the pair of unlikely partners raced into danger without hesitation.

"Hang on, Bonnie," the dark-skinned girl told her, pushing down on the wound to slow the blood. "I'll call an ambulance," she said, her free hand fumbling for her cell even as the sounds of gunshots increased, and at least two shooters had to be out there from the sounds around them now as screams, and wails now filled the air.

Then the shooting abruptly ended, and she heard someone nearby scream in earnest.

"Shoot _my_ friends," Kim's voice growled coldly, though Monique didn't know she was currently twisting an older teen's arm hard enough to dislocate the young man's shoulder. "Be glad I'm going _easy_ on you," she spat.

"Easy," the man wailed in pained disbelief even as her sturdy shoe found his groin.

"And don't bother to claim insanity, or I _will_ see you…_again_," she growled, and stomped.

The man screeched even worse than the man with the assault rifle who had been badly scorched by Shego's plasma when her partner used the tried-and-true melting the trigger to stop the man's manic firing into the fleeing crowd.

Wounded shoppers lay around them, but they could sirens already approaching outside, and Kim glanced around, and grit her teeth as she saw the large number of children among the wounded. She looked down at the shooter she stood over, green eyes glittering.

Shego walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'd better go get the usual posers in here. You know they won't bother to peek inside until they know they aren't being shot at, too. Go on, I'll try to help some of the wounded," Shego assured her.

"Fine. Just make sure you tie them up. _Tight,"_ she growled again at the teen in the fetal position, crying a like a baby just then.

Shego glanced back at the one she had scorched a little more than planned, but he had been slow in releasing his melting weapon, so he had only himself to blame.

"They won't get away," she told Kim.

"Make sure," Kim said, and Shego thought she recognized that glitter in her eyes.

Then again, these were people that Kim likely knew. And children. Even she never targeted children. Not even at her worst.

"Don't worry," Shego told her, pushing her toward the nearest door. "They aren't going anywhere. Get those paramedics in here."

"Back in a sec," she promised, and shouted, "Help's on the way," at a woman crying over a wounded four year old girl in her arms.

**KP**

Betty drummed her fingers on her desk.

She stared.

Simply stared.

"Dr. Director?"

"Only those two could turn a simple homecoming into a national news event," she complained, staring at the latest report out of Middleton. Five civilians dead, two of them children. Another fourteen injured. And both shooters were listed in critical condition, their families claiming abuse, and brutality on the part of 'vacationing' Global Justice agents.

One of them the infamous, some reporters even dared say 'murderous,' Kim Possible.

Will Du wisely said nothing.

"You have their training files?"

"I just got them back from Commander Winslow. He was finishing off their training results himself," Will nodded, holding two hardcopy files in his hands.

"And? Give me the overview," Betty Director demanded of him, knowing the top agent had likely already absorbed every word, if only to satisfy his own curiosity.

Will looked disgruntled.

"Top scores, and top performances of any agent in the history of the academy," he admitted as in disgust. "_However_, both show a marked disdain for procedure, and respect of authority."

"As expected," Betty nodded.

"Are you certain you want to back those two in special missions, ma'am. Frankly, they're liable to become more of a liability than not with their…..antics," Will pointed out.

"What did she do?"

"Which one," Will actually muttered dourly.

"Either. One of them has you indignant again."

"Having noted their weakness in protocols, I offered to give them an updated copy of our ops manual before they left for vacation," Will told her after a moment.

"And," Betty asked, knowing how that was likely received by either of those inestimable women.

"Possible suggested I do something…..impossible with it," he almost blushed.

"And?"

"And Shego…. That is, Miss Go, burned it to ash, and suggested I give it a suitable burial. In a _toilet._ Are you sure that Polarizer isn't wearing off?"

Betty resisted the urge to smile.

"Will," she said, after clearing her throat, and burying her smile. "You had to know how both of them would react after just finishing our training, and anticipating a few days off. What really upset you?"

"It's in Ben's final report," Will scowled all the more. "Apparently, the pair of them have become….closer."

"Which is to our advantage if we're going to make the new Team Possible…."

"No, ma'am. Closer. As in," Will actually blushed now as his voice lowered, "Sharing the same bunk."

"You're suggesting an intimacy between them?"

"They are….violating several ethical codes, and state and federal laws. At the least, Shego is now guilty of the corruption of a minor. A new low even for her. I feel we should…."

"Stand down."

"Stand….down," Will frowned in confusion.

"Recall our initial concerns with Kimberly, Will. We want to bring her into the fold. Not alienate her, and set her off. You attack her…..partner, and you would be doing just what some of that yellow journalism is already claiming. You would turn her away from our cause faster than anything else we could do."

"But the law. The regulations…."

"Agent Du, I would have thought even you would have realized by now that sometimes you do have to set regulations aside," she blurted out curtly.

Will looked stunned. His mouth opened, but he couldn't seem to formulate a response.

"Dismissed, Will," she barked after taking the file.

"Ma'am," he saluted, and she scowled after him as he didn't even slam the door.

Maybe Kimberly was right. He might be a good field operative, but he was still too inflexible. If that didn't change, Will might not have a future in GJ. Which was a shame. He had started out so well. At the top of his class.

Until now, of course, she realized as she opened the first file to scan its contents herself. Someone else had shown him up when they were apparently not even trying.

Untapped potential, was Ben Winslow's repeated assessment in both files on multiple occasions.

Betty murmured thoughtfully to herself as she glanced back at the monitor screen, still playing press coverage from the 'Middleton Massacre,' as it was now called, and then buzzed her aide.

"Bernie, get me the Secretary of State."

She groaned at his reply.

"Yes, the one in D.C.," she said evenly, resisting the urge to snap. She would be glad when his sister Beth got back off leave. They might be siblings, but Bernie was not too sharp.

**KP**

Anne was smiling as Kim was sharing an amusing tale from her training with the family over dinner when someone knocked. Amusing, at least, to her.

"If that's another reporter," her daughter muttered as her tale was interrupted.

"I'll handle them," Anne assured her daughter who was getting quite notorious of late. At least, according to all the reporters who had not even talked to her, but just made up their own minds about what she was doing, or saying. Still, Anne wasn't ready to let Kim in front of any cameras. Even she wasn't sure what her daughter might do these days.

"Well, in my day, that was not reporting. It was slander, and I can't believe…."

"Later, honey," the neurosurgeon calmed him as she walked past on her way to the door.

The twins sniggered, and Kim only smiled knowingly. Their mom did have a way with the eccentric rocket scientist. No one could shut him up as fast as she could, and it was a gift that Kim sometimes wished she shared. No one could drag a nonsensical reminiscence out like her dad. Or make you blush like a child in front of the wrong people.

Her dad was, she had long since discovered, one of a kind himself.

"Girls, you have a guest," Anne Possible remarked a few moments later as they all looked up to see the older redhead standing next to a very familiar face.

"Sir," Kim blinked, staring at the current Secretary of State. "What brings you here?"

"A personal favor, it seems," the balding man that looked every inch the former Marine he had been until a few years ago. "Dr. Director asked me to stop in, and have a chat with you ladies."

"Did she," Shego asked quietly, just staring.

"She did, indeed," the man nodded to her. "She wants me to….calm the waters, as it were. I, however, have heard from the officers on the scene, as well as a few witnesses. I also recall that little favor you did me not all that long ago."

"No big," Kim predictably shrugged.

"I noted you never mentioned it on your web site," the man smiled.

"Well, you did say the whole sitch was classified," the redhead pointed out, surprising her parents.

"So, I did. The point is, I don't see any reason to read you the riot act, as Dr. Director felt might be necessary. I believe, however, what I can do, is restore a little of this nation's faith in you by standing beside you in an impromptu press conference."

"Really," Kim asked. "That would be spankin'," she grinned. "When?"

"How about you step outside now? You, too, Miss Go. I'm told you saved quite a few lives this afternoon, too. Again."

Shego almost blushed, but said nothing as Kim glanced toward the nearest window.

"I brought my own press, too. People I can count on to get the story right, and not speculate overly much," the Secretary assured her with a wry grin. "So, shall we…..meet the press, as they say?"

"Sure," Kim shrugged. "Just as long as they know 'no comment' means just that these days. I think you know that, especially now, there are some things I can't mention."

"You mean like your friend's _new_ battle-suit he's putting together for you?"

Kim said nothing as her mother gave a little gasp of alarm.

"You know, if you could get him to mass produce something like that…..?"

"Can't be done. The Centurion Project turned out to be biomechanical, and apparently it cannot be duplicated," Kim told him. "Once it melded with my DNA, even the newer prototypes keep the same genetic key in their designs. Even Wade hasn't figured out a way around that."

"Yet I heard that your friend once used it?"

"Not very well, though. And it was easily undermined when he tried," Kim pointed out.

"Point taken. Well, if he does, remind him his country would be very thankful for any kind of aide he could offer us if it might save lives."

"I'm sure he understands that," Kim told him. "So, press?"

"Of course, and…..don't worry about Elizabeth. She's just still overly concerned about bad PR after your…..last misstep."

"That won't happen again," Kim told him. "That was explained….."

"I know all about the report regarding your emotional overload in the defective suit. You're saying your friend may have…..repaired that defect, though?"

"He's very confident this time. He is still testing it, though. Just to be sure. Frankly, I'm not sure when he'll be letting me see it this time. Let alone be trying it out."

"Well, I look forward to seeing the results. We do appreciate your efforts out there, Kimberly. And that's exactly what I intend to say now. So, shall we go outside?"

"You, too, Shego," Kim told her.

"I can't go out here," she said quietly. "I'm not really a hero."

"You are now," Kim told her.

The Secretary took particular notice that 'Miss Go' really did blush, and seem reticent to face any press. She wasn't like the Shego he had met before, back when he was still on active duty, and failed to stop her from stealing a top secret military project under his command.

"Especially now," he told the green woman. "We want the world to see you aren't hiding, or have cause to hide. Shall we, ladies," he asked with a gesture toward the door.

Shego sighed, and rose to her feet.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Cheer up, Shego," Kim smiled at her. "At least you don't have to worry about people getting the wrong idea about you this time."

"Sometimes, Princess," she called him as she ever did. "You can still be naïve."

Even the Secretary didn't comment on that one.

_To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**7**

Kim drummed her fingers, wishing the day would end.

She glanced at the clock, but the hour was still far from over.

"Young lady," a gruff voice cut into her thoughts. "This is a study hour. Which implies quiet. So enough of the banging," Steve Barkin's dour tone commanded.

Kim's green eyes barely glanced his way.

"I'm not banging," she said evenly, and kept drumming her fingers.

"Possible, you're seriously close to….."

The bell rang, and Kim was out of her seat, and out the door in the same instant.

"Possible! No running…."

The redhead was gone.

Barkin threw up his hands, and rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother? Every year, the same thing? I'm in a zoo, people," he thundered at the slower students. "A zoo!"

No one commented as they departed the class.

Outside, the redhead was racing for her car, and glancing between her destination, and her Kimmuncator that she now wore on her wrist.

"Go, Wade," she said, finally getting the sginal just five minutes before the final bell. "Tell me you found him."

"Definitely, Kim," the young genius' face appeared as she jerked open her door, stabbed the auto-drive, and let the car take her straight up into the air as her peers just shrugged, and went their on ways. By now, they were used to the redhead.

"Is GJ inbound yet?"

"Commander Du is on site," Wade said with a grimace. "He has everyone holding back until he can be assured the current Intel is valid."

"By the time he gets any viable recon, Dementor will have activated that phase cannon, and put us all in another dimension. Who even let him have the pan-dimensional vortex inducer this time? I thought it was finally locked up?"

"He had good help."

Kim snorted.

"And an inside source," Wade went on. "The NSA is questioning the likely mole now, but it doesn't do us any good. Dementor has already wired the device into his teleporter he invented, and is claiming he can send anyone, or even everyone, into other dimensions if the U.N. doesn't bow to him."

"Just tell me I have time to get there."

"You're twenty minutes out. Considering his usual methods, you might have five minutes to spare. If you engage the hyper-drive boosters I installed during lunch."

"When did you….? Never mind," she cut herself off. "Just tell me how."

"That's easy. Just press the blue button."

"Blue? Not red?"

"Red is so clichéd, don't you think," Wade grumbled. "Just press it."

Kim looked to her dash, saw the new blue button now set just under the apparent radio, and nodded.

"Got it. Pressing the button….."

Her yelp of astonishment was joined by the roar of powerful thrusters that nearly deafened her as her small, improbable vehicle raced across the sky at close to Mach Four. Fighting the yoke when she took control of the car, she grinned as she felt the sheer velocity as even her stabilizers warred with the new thrust to keep the vehicle under control.

"Nice job, Wade," she grinned.

"I've got one more surprise. It's in your glove-box, so don't look until you land. I upgraded a new Kimmunicator for you," Wade told her.

"But this one still works fine," she frowned. "Why…..?"

"The new one is also houses your new battle-suit," he said, grinning, though she wasn't looking at the monitor just then. She was bringing the Roth in down behind a stand of trees after she cut the rockets, and began to descend. Just one mile from the lair Dementor was using as his current base in the middle of the Appalachians, just north of the Georgia line.

"New….suit. Wade?"

"Trust me. I've got the bugs out, and this is purely kinetically driven. A nano-suit with all the best features of the Centurion armor, and none of the issues. It will be completely under your control. It also have built-in stealth tech, and limited hyper-speed functions, with an onboard mini-grapple tested up to two tons."

"Wow. I seriously can't wait to try it. Stealth, huh? That gives me an idea," she said as the Roth's wheels touched down lightly, and she saw on a console monitor the location of GJ's forces, and the active targets that were likely Henches moving out to intercept them.

If Dementor was sending out lackeys, then it stood to reason he had not yet activated the weapon. Reaching into the glove-box as soon as she shut down the engine, she pulled out the small box, and opened the lid to reveal the new Kimmunicator device.

"Spankin'," she grinned, and quickly replaced the device already on her left wrist.

"Do you need directions," Kim was asked knowingly as she switched the bands, and activated the digital monitor again.

"A quick how-to would be nice," she smiled. "Because I intend to spank Dementor good this time. Maybe this time, he'll actually get a clue," she said, her green eyes glittering with determination.

**KP**

"Yori," Ron blinked, opening the door to stare at the young ninja girl from Yamanouchi that he had not seen in months.

Equally surprising was Master Sensei himself standing beside her. Both of them looking both inscrutably grim, and a bit smug. Especially the master.

"Stoppable-San," the old ninja master bowed. "We bring you important news. May we come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, sure," he nodded, and stepped back. "But, you should know, I'm totally out of the hero business these days. Completely retired. I'm doing the husband, and father bit now. You know? So….."

"Indeed. It is the father we must now address, young monkey-master," Master Sensei informed him.

"Ronald, who was at the…..? Oh, uh, you have….guests," Bonnie asked, her eyed narrowed on Yori who looked a little too familiar to her after some of Ron's stories.

Not that he told her everything, but he had let slip enough for her to guess that this woman would have been serious competition for Ron no matter who he had decided to marry.

"Greetings, Mrs. Stoppable-San. It is an honor to meet you," the dark-haired girl actually bowed to her. "I trust our visit does not come at a bad time."

"Is there ever a good time for these things," Bonnie quipped.

"Uh, what things?"

"Ron," she sighed, eyeing her sometimes still clueless spouse. "When people like this visit, is it _ever_ good news?"

"In truth," the old man nodded to her. "We carry both the proverbial good, and bad news. Know, young woman, that you are going to be blessed beyond telling. However, that blessing will carry much danger. And much responsibility."

"Can we get to the part that makes sense," Ron sighed wearily. "Because I'm really out of practice with the whole inscrutable stuff here."

Yori gave a faint smile at his manner as Bonnie fought her own grin.

Still, what the old man said sounded just serious enough to make her worry.

"There's nothing wrong with our baby, is there," she asked anxiously, the only thing on her mind just then as one hand went to her well-rounded abdomen.

"Not at all," the old man smiled at her. "In fact, with Stoppable-San's help, your child will be very blessed. And…..very important. We have reason to believe that you carry the next _Han_."

"Say what," Ron frowned as Bonnie only shook her head.

"Let's pretend like I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie suggested.

"I know I don't," Ron remarked as the pair walked in, closing the door.

Yori paused, and checked the yard through the windows, but always from the side of the windows, keeping out of sight, and the drapes between her.

"Is something wrong."

"The good news, and the bad news come as one, I fear," Master Sensei said, gesturing to the couch. "Perhaps you should both sit. For this is a long story. But one you must both hear."

"Oh, man. Nothing good comes out of long stories," Ron groaned. "What's coming now? More bad guys? Rogue ninjas? _What?"_

"Monkey Fist," Yori said quietly, and Ron dropped heavily on the couch next to Bonnie, who had already sat down.

"Great," he moaned. "I thought that freak had given up by now."

"The truly ambitious never yield until their fate is forced upon them," Master Sensei told him.

"Uh, yeah, right. So, what's this all about? Are you saying….?"

"Hear me, Stoppable-San. You are more than even you have realized. For the mystical monkey-master of Yamanouchi has a primary duty when he appears. A duty for which you must be prepared."

"But….didn't I do that? I mean, the sword….."

He grimaced, glancing at Bonnie.

"I mean, the thing…. You know, it's still safe. Right? So…..done deal?"

"Not quite," Master Sensei told him. "Let me tell you the story now, if I may?"

Ron nodded as Bonnie just sat and listened.

The old man told of a mystic war between the forces of good and evil that raged across centuries. Always, at the heart of it, was a single champion. A nexus that could tilt the balance either way. The Han was fated to be that nexus, and was reborn every ten centuries to influence the direction of humanity's progress. Only the Han could be influenced, and trained not only to be the ultimate champion of good. The Han could also be corrupted, and turned to the darker side, damning the world, and all mankind.

The monkey-master's greatest, and purest role in life was to train, and defend the Han, and ensure they were kept on the path of Virtue.

"I have had a vision, Stoppable-San. This time, your own child shall be the Han. And your old rival and nemesis is even now seeking the Han, not yet realizing the full truth. Still, Monkey Fist has learned enough to become dangerous once again. If he seeks the Han, he will eventually come for you, and your child. You must prepare. You must become the mystical master fate has ordained. Only then will you, and the Han, prevail."

Both Stoppables stared.

Ron's mouth was literally hanging open.

"To that end, I have brought Yori to stay with you. As teacher, trainer, and help, as you require it does the false monkey-master appear before you are ready to face him."

"It's never good news with you, Sensei," Ron finally sighed.

"Ronnie," Bonnie asked, looking very pale.

"Don't worry, sweetie," he smiled. "I'll get us through….."

"No, Ron," she cringed. "I think the baby is coming," she all but shrieked.

Ron immediately passed out.

"I believe your aid will be needed sooner than expected," Master Sensei told Yori dryly. "I shall return to Yamanouchi, and continue our own preparations."

"Understood, Master," she bowed, and quickly went to Bonnie's side. "Come. You have a bag? I shall take you to the hospital. That is what you do in America? Hai?"

"Huh?"

Yori only smiled, and levered the trembling brunette to her feet, and moved her toward the door where the old man had already vanished.

"What about Ron," Bonnie groaned.

"I shall wake him after I get you into the car. Now, come. We don't want to unduly risk delay, do we?"

"I…. Ohhhhhhhh," she howled. "Maybe you should just call an…"

Her cry was loud enough to wake Ron, who immediately panicked, and tried to all but literally run in circles.

"Stoppable-San, I do not believe that this is the time for your American-style antics," Yori chided him.

"What she said," Bonnie cried. "Get me to the hospital," she wailed.

Ron immediately scooped her up, and ran for the car.

Then had to run back, as he had forgotten his keys.

And Bonnie's bag.

And Yori.

**KP**

Lord Montgomery Fiske eyed the ancient parchments, and chortled a bit manically as six ninja-clad monkeys sat in a semi-circle around him. Around him, four museum guards lay unconscious, and oblivious to his plundering of the exhibits.

"Yes," he smiled smugly. "Yes. I finally have the key to ultimate monkey-mastery. To ultimate power," he cackled. "You see," he addressed his simian allies. "When we find the Han, we will have the most powerful weapon in the universe to use against those pretenders."

He paused, scowling bleakly as he stared at something only he could see just then.

"One pretender in particular," he all but snarled. "To think, that mere boy had the unbridled power of the Lotus Blade in his hands, and just….gave it up. The fool! But I know how to use power. I know what to do with it. And that witless imposter will not get in the way this time. By the time he even realizes I have succeeded, he will be but one more body under my feet," Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist, howled in glee.

"Oh, Monte-poo," a voice cooed from down the outer hall. "Where are you?"

"Snap," he hissed. "She found us! Quickly, to the windows. And leave no trace!"

He bolted without waiting on his minions as he quickly scooped up the parchment he needed, and left the museum guards laying out cold behind him.

He did not look back.

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**8**

"So, how did the mission go," Shego asked when Kim reached the house, not bothering to debrief. She could already guess how that would go, since Dr. Director was out of town on some seriously secret meeting with her peers, leaving Will Du in charge of operations in the region.

"No big," Kim shrugged, smiling at the memory of Dementor begging mercy after she put down his Henches, and then bounced his helmeted head off a console. Or three. Or ten.

She was pretty sure they would have to cut that stupid metal bowl off his head this time.

She was finding it hard to care.

She just wondered if he would admit what she told him she would do to him next time if he dared come back. Time would tell.

She did know that Lucre was keeping a very low profile of late, and wouldn't even leave his mother's house now, even to work. Putting the fear of Possible into him had been easier than expected, but he was hardly one of the major threats in her growing gallery of rogues.

Still, better to ensure he didn't try to mature in the ways of villainy than ignore him while he tried to one-up his alleged peers.

"You always say that," Shego smirked. "So, why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"Not much. Dementor was relying on his oversized hounds again, but I pretty much got rid of them by driving a butcher's wagon into the lair, and throwing open the back doors. They were too busy fighting over the meat to worry about me."

"A butcher's wagon? You just happened to find…?"

"I knew a guy in the business that owed me a few favors. No big," she smiled, and threw down her pack after they reached her room. "I'm going to shower. If GJ calls, don't answer."

"But….."

"It'll only be Will. And he only wants to gripe. So, don't answer. I'll make my reports to Dr. Director when she gets back."

"He is a self-righteous prig," Shego agreed, following her to bathroom door.

"He is that," Kim agreed, and smiled back at her. "So, how was your day?"

"Five hours with the local therapist they gave me to ensure my 'good' side was still good after all this time? I can't tell you how much I wanted to stuff him _under_ his own couch before I got out of there," Shego complained.

"Yeah. I remember my sessions. You know, after….Drakken? I sometimes wonder if people like those quacks didn't send most of those nuts out there nuts in the first place. It might help explain some of them."

"Not all of them. Let's face it, Drew was always a loon," she smiled blandly.

Kim eyed the green-skinned woman, and her smile faded slightly as she stood in the bathroom door.

"Do you….miss him?"

"Honestly? No. He was a job. You know, for the 'other' Shego. It was all about the perks, then. It could have been anyone. It just happened to be a blue jerk that couldn't negotiate a contract any better than he could balance a checkbook."

"Oh. Well, did your shrink say anything?"

"Other than asking me ten different ways why I was 'obsessing' over you? Not too much."

"Obsessing….over me?"

"Somehow…. Someone tipped him off that we might be getting….close," Shego admitted.

Kim said nothing to that.

"We'll have to talk to my folks eventually," she finally said.

"And Dr. Director," Shego nodded, looking less than eager.

"Yeah. Her, too. Frankly, I'd rather face her."

"Really?"

"You don't really know my mom, do you," Kim sighed. "Anyway, let me get cleaned up. Then we'll chat some more," Kim smiled, and shut the door.

"Take your time. I'll make refreshments," Shego shouted through the door, and headed downstairs.

Kim stripped down, careful of her new Kimmunicator before climbing into the shower. In spite of it being waterproof, she took it off, and put it on the back of the sink before stepping into the shower.

Why take chances? Besides, her wrist felt itchy from wearing it the past twenty-five hours.

As she stepped under the hot spray, she remembered another shower, and her mind slipped back more than a few weeks to the start of the last summer.

And her induction into Global Justice.

**KP**

_Interlude: Four Months Prior_

"I sure never expected to be inside a Global Justice training camp," Shego grinned, polishing boots she knew wouldn't stay polished once she hit the training course again. It was just one of the silly rituals she had to accept to get through this part of her rehabilitation in the eyes of the law.

And one woman in particular.

Not Dr. Director.

While she genuinely wished to live a moral life again, admittedly thanks to that weird ray, Shego found she didn't want to let Kimberly down. Even now, she found she genuinely liked, and respected her, and wanted nothing more than to prove that she wasn't the same evil hedonist that had caused so much trouble for her in the past.

"To be honest, neither did I. I mean, at the start, I was flattered that Dr. Director seemed interested in us. Me, and Ron. Then, the more I saw, the less I liked it. Will Du, and his stupid rules and regs. Dr. Director obsessing over anyone that looked like they might have a little more power than her entire group. Even the whole Ron and Rufus Factor kind of….soured things."

"That's not what really turned you off, though," Shego pointed out knowingly.

"No," Kim shook her head, eyeing her own highly polished boots she had just set aside to eye the green-skinned woman who sat on her own bunk just to the right of hers. "No, that was just….the tip of the iceberg."

"So, what really turned you off? Her personality? Her rigid insistence on following her way, or no way? Or was it just her eye," Shego grinned, looking just a bit more like herself in spite of the blue training uniform of a GJ cadet.

"Honestly, none of that. It was the whole law and order bit that came down on my head after…..Drakken," Kim admitted. "All that time, she didn't say a single word. Not one. She sent Will Du to speak against my 'vigilante' justice, but never even said a word herself. Not for me. Not against me. She just sat there, and feigned ignorance. That….irritated me," Kim admitted. "A lot."

"I can see that. Especially if you admired her at the time."

"I admired Global Justice. Or….what I thought they were supposed to be."

"And yet here we are," Shego said with a faint smile.

"Here we are." Kim agreed. "What about you? You didn't have to join, you know? You were free. You could have gone home? Gone on, and lived a….normal life. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Shego sighed.

"I mean, especially since you got….switched around," Kim went on. "Mentally, that is. Or was it morally? Or…."

"It confuses me sometimes," Shego admitted. "I mean, I still remember _being…..her._ But I like me the way I am now, too. No more pretending to be something I wasn't."

"Pretending?"

"Kimberly," Shego sighed. "Face it, if I had been as evil as that other me claimed, I wouldn't even have left bodies behind me. Just ash. She…. I," Shego stressed, "Was playing. Even now, I remember Hego's….antics stressing me to the breaking point, and I just wanted to get away, and have…..fun. That was it. Everything since….that was….me, having fun. Especially," she smiled as she set her boot down. "When you showed up."

"Really," Kim frowned.

"I know I've said it before, but….I really am sorry about what Drew did to you that night. That whole thing? If I had known beforehand….."

"But you still fought me," Kim said quietly, well aware the barracks was empty, since few of the peers in their barracks cared to be around the two most infamous recruits too often if they had a choice.

Kim didn't care.

She did suspect that it hurt Shego's feelings, though.

"Fun," Shego murmured, staring at her now as she put her polish away, and zipped up the shine kit all cadets had to maintain on their own. "Unlike, say, polishing boots that will be muddy within thirty minutes of leaving this shack tomorrow morning."

Kim chortled.

"Yeah. A lot of this stuff makes no sense to me. How does polishing boots help prepare you to do field ops?"

"Like _you_ need training. This is a technicality. For both of us," Shego told her. "You know what I think?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think Cyclops just wants to see if we'll really stay, and jump through her hoops. It's her way of pretending she can really control us."

Kim stared at Shego, green eyes round with indecipherable emotion.

"What," the green-skinned woman asked.

"You called her Cyclops. You haven't done that since…."

"Really? Well, it fits," Shego smiled. "Doesn't it?"

"It does," Kim grinned. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think, good, or bad, you're still Shego. You'll always be her. The only difference, now, being that you are trying to do right, instead of letting someone else lead you into trouble."

"But, aren't we both letting Dr. Director lead us?"

Kim smirked.

"She'd like to think that," the redhead grinned. "But, honestly, what better place to find out what she might really be up to, than right here in the heart of her own little clubhouse."

"Ooooo, I get it. Kimmie's being devious," Shego grinned.

Kim smiled.

"You want devious. Wait till morning role call," Kim grinned.

"No hints?"

"And spoil the surprise?"

**KP**

The burly man with a scar down one side of his face glowered at the twenty recruits lined up on the muddy field outside the isolated barracks.

"Who did it? I know one of you did. Step forward, and spare your companions a great deal of grief. Because you're standing here," the big man in blue growled as the rain continued to fall lightly from a gloomy, gray sky, "And catching colds until someone confesses."

"What if they don't," a willowy blonde almost whined.

"Do you know something, Kowalski," the big man growled as he eyed her.

"N-N-No, sir," she whimpered.

"Jeez, Penny," Kim muttered. "Don't faint."

"Possible," the training officer growled. "Do you have something to share?"

"Uh, just wondering if we should go get shampoo? Because we're missing a great opportunity to wash our hair here," she offered.

The man's teeth ground audibly as he eyed her, and Shego sniggered outright.

"I think I just found my jokers," the captain said, eyeing her. "Possible, step forward."

Kim took a step forward without hesitation.

"Sir," she barked, and stared him right in the eyes.

"Confess!"

"Confess to what, sir? I have to admit, I've got a long history of….."

"You know to what," he bellowed.

She put a finger to her ear, and made a show of clearing it.

"What was that, sir?"

The man growled.

"All right. Since no one wants to show us any integrity, _or_ teamwork, then you'll learn the hard way. Ten mile run. In full gear. Get inside, and get those packs. Move, move, move," he shouted.

"You're enjoying this entirely too much," Shego grinned as they headed inside.

"You noticed he hasn't said what he's talking about either?"

"That bad?"

"Maybe to him," Kim grinned.

"I have to know."

"Let's wait. I want to see if he cracks."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll tell you."

"I didn't realize you had such a devious side," Shego chortled as their peers eyed the two women whispering as they carelessly filled, and shouldered their packs without care for the torment before them.

Seven minutes later, the twenty of them were led out by the training officer, who was driven in a jeep just ahead of them, along the muddy path that was the only road in, or out of the special training grounds for regional Global Justice recruits.

"You haven't lived with my brothers," Kim huffed, and kept up the pace the burly officer demanded as she and Shego easily paced the slow-moving jeep just ahead of them.

Inside of two miles, the others were already lagging, the gap between them growing larger, and larger, until the driver was finally ordered to stop.

Even as the burly Captain Benjamin Winslow gestured for them to stop before him, the others were still not even visible just then as he eyed the pair of them.

"I could run you two all night, and you wouldn't crack. Would you, Possible?"

"Crack what, sir," Kim asked politely.

His expression was suitably dour.

"I know you did it," he told her. "Do you think I haven't seen pranksters before now? Or outright spiteful recruits? Or clowns? You don't appear to be any of those, Possible. So, why?"

"Why, what, sir," she asked innocently.

He ground his teeth again.

"Oh? Why polish these boots," she asked, looking down at her muddy boots. "I've been wondering about that one myself? Do you have the answer? Shego and I were both wondering….."

"Stow it, Possible! We both know that physically, you two are so far ahead of the pack here that I'm wasting my time. But you have to learn to be part of a unit. A team. We are a family….!"

"No, sir," Kim growled now. "We're not."

"What's that?"

"I have a family, sir. This, if you will excuse my bluntness, is not a family. It's a sick joke."

"Explain yourself?"

"The whole destroy, and rebuild bit may work on Marines, or something. But honestly? We're supposed to be getting ready to go up against real baddies. You know," she said pointedly. "Like _Dr_. _Drakken_."

"I don't believe we have to worry about him any longer. Do we, Possible," Winslow demanded.

Kim didn't smile now.

"I said _like_ Dr. Drakken. We all know that are more, and crazier loons out there these days. And polishing boots, and playing head games is not going to help anyone prepare….."

"Listen, Possible. You may not get it. You may be….peerless. You, and Miss Go here, too. But for the rest of us, we're ordinary men, and women who believe in something greater than ourselves. And we do that job by depending on, and trusting one another. You cannot do that if you demonstrate an inability to….."

"Down," Shego shouted, and shoved them both aside even as a bolt of lightning hit the nearest tree, severing and igniting several heavy branches that fell just where they had been standing.

The driver howled as one branch fell over the hood of the jeep, just big enough to crush the hood, and flatten both front tires.

Kim rolled over in the mud, eyed the jeep, and started laughing.

"That's funny to you," Winslow demanded incredulously.

"Well, no one's hurt, so, yeah," Kim grinned impenitently.

"Why," the officer demanded.

"I think she realizes that it looks like we're all hoofing it back to camp," Shego said, standing over Kim to offer her a hand up.

Kim chortled, and took the hand without issue.

"Bingo," she grinned.

"Don't get cocky. I'll just radio the motor pool….."

Kim pointed.

The aerial on the jeep had been snapped off near the base when the thick, smoldering branch that might have injured them struck near the rear bumper of the jeep. The base was there, but the long whip was gone. Snapped off like a twig.

Ben Winslow stared, saying nothing.

Then, shaking his head, he eyed the pair, and spat, "Back to camp. Shower, and prep for the written exams tomorrow morning."

The two started to turn, the others only now coming up the road, most of them panting, and looking ready to drop.

"Possible," the officer spat.

"Sir," she asked, glancing back at him.

"Let's try another tact," he said, handing his driver his cap. "We race back. The winner gets what they want. You choose anything within reason, if you win," he added.

"And _if_ you win," she asked, stressing the opinion it wasn't likely.

"If I win, you will confess what you did, and accept your punishment."

"Ready when you are," she said, and turned to face the group barely managing a slow jog.

"Go," Ben spat, and surged ahead, sure that even Kim Possible couldn't beat him when she had already been running for over three miles, and was still wearing her full pack.

**KP**

"I really don't think he liked losing," Shego said, soaping her long, dark hair as Kim and Shego showered together, the others having come, and gone, and in no state to do more than collapse on their bunks after they cleaned up.

"I considered letting him win, but…."

"You're too competitive to let a poser best you," Shego grinned.

"I noticed you let him come in second."

"Well, let's face it, I could have beaten you, too, if I felt like it," the green-skinned woman drawled indolently.

"You think so," Kim smiled.

"I know so. You're good, Princess," Shego called her, sounding very much like herself again. "But let's face it, I'm comet-powered, and have more juice than even Dr. Director knows about."

"Really," Kim murmured.

Shego smiled.

"So, are you saying….all those fights? You let me win?"

Shego only smiled.

"I didn't want to crush your ego too badly. Not that you have much trouble with confidence," she added. "Except when it comes to dating. Seriously, you're….."

"Let's not go there. Okay," Kim frowned, her own smile fading now.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Again," Shego added. "But I do hope you know, I've always….liked you. Even more these days. And now…. Now I can finally even admit it."

"When you say….like?"

Shego actually blushed a darker green, then turned, and stared right at the naked redhead standing under the shower to her right.

"I mean, it's too bad you're still a minor. Otherwise, I might just show you how very much I do like you," Shego daringly proclaimed.

Kim still saw the hesitation in her. The uncertainty. The hope that glittered in those bright eyes.

Kim looked back, unable to help blushing as she eyed the voluptuous woman whose unusual coloring made her a very exotic creature.

"You do know I'm an emancipated teen?"

"Yet you still live at home?"

"Well, it's not like I have a real job. Yet. But with all my….missions, it was easier to be declared emancipated, so I wouldn't face needless complications about curfews, and that kind of nonsense while I was doing my thing."

"I get that. Are you saying….?"

"I'm saying, why should either of us care about nonsense about 'adult' ages if we both care about one another," Kim boldly declared.

"Both," Shego asked, both brows rising.

"I….have to admit I've been coming to know you a lot better than before. Especially lately. I always admired you. Even respected you, too. Like I said before, it's part of why that seeming betrayal hurt so much. Lately, I have wondered if there might be….more. I don't know how much more, but…. I'm willing to find out. If you are," Kim said, smiling at her.

Shego swallowed hard.

"If only we were in a more private place."

"Can't get much more private than this," Kim smiled, gesturing around the otherwise empty showers.

Shego smiled, and stepped into the arms of the redhead who welcomed her eagerly.

The next morning, Ben Winslow walked into the barracks to wake his current team, and gaped.

"What the hell are you two doing," he thundered as he saw Kim and Shego's bunks pushed together, making a single bed out of the two.

"Well, jeez, Captain," Shego huffed, sounding very much like the old Shego just then as she stared up at him after coming awake. "If you don't know by now, I doubt we can help."

Kim burst into laughter.

_End Interlude….._

**KP**

Kim came down after her shower, and saw her mother was home, sitting with Shego.

"Hey, mom. I didn't hear you come in."

"We just got a call, Kim. Ron's at the hospital."

"Hospital," the redhead gasped. "Is he….?"

"It's not him. Bonnie is having her baby," Anne told her daughter.

Kim actually felt blindsided by that one.

"Already," she squeaked.

"It's not that early, dear," the neurosurgeon smiled. "Recall, you've missed out on a lot of her development by being….away."

"Right," Kim murmured, and glanced toward Shego. "So, I guess we better forego the chat for now. I should go down, and….."

"It'll likely be a while," Dr. Possible told her daughter. "So, before you need to go down, and congratulate your friends, you and I need to have a chat, young lady."

"If it's about Dementor…."

"No. It's about another call I got from your boss. Just when were you going to tell me you spent most of your training making out with Miss Go?"

If Kim had felt blindsided by the news of Bonnie's baby, she felt run over by a train at the way her mother eyed her.

She gave a tiny yip, and tried very, very hard to come up with words that would explain things.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**9**

"She's beautiful," Bonnie smiled at the tiny, pink girl in her arms as she lay in her embrace as the new mother lay in the hospital bed with Ron at her side.

She tried very hard to ignore the Japanese girl haunting the far side of the room, unmovable by even the most determined nurses.

"She certainly is," Ron smiled, and continued to rub his left hand, which he was pretty sure was fractured after Bonnie's death grip on it earlier.

"Guess dad was wrong," Bonnie smiled up at him before looking back at the baby. "I finally did something right."

Ron felt a moment of melancholy that Bonnie could still harbor those doubts after the months they had shared, and the life-lessons he had been imparting. True, he was no Master Sensei, but he felt he had been showing Bonnie that life was more about shallow clicks, and cheerleading fame.

A lot more.

"You didn't do right," he told her after a moment, making her sull up for a moment. "You did great. Fantastic. Utterly….."

"Ron," she smiled now, her bright eyes locked on her tiny daughter. "You can stop. I get it."

"The Ron-Man is at your command," he smiled, and reached out to gently touch her cheek. "You just have to ask."

"I know, Ron," she murmured, still focused on her child. "I know."

"I called our folks. Well, your mom. I couldn't reach your dad, or your sisters."

"No surprise," she sighed, "Not that it matters. What did mom say?"

"She just asked what we needed, and said she'd see us at home. My folks are on the way over."

Bonnie tried not to groan.

She still wasn't sure about Mrs. Stoppable.

"Hey, guys," a bubbly redhead burst into the door just then, carrying a large vase of flowers, and two, huge balloons. "Congratulations! Just got in from a mission, and when I heard the news…."

"Uh, Kim, not to be nosy, but…. How did you hear? We just got here," Ron frowned.

Kim eyed Bonnie, the clueless Ron, and grinned.

"Wade called my house," she said without explaining.

Ron understood.

"Anyway, congratulations," she smiled at him, and even Bonnie as she set the vase and balloons near the bed. "So, what are you calling the little rug rat?"

"My daughter is not a rug rat," Bonnie hissed. Then smiled beatifically. "She's going to be a beautiful, talented, popular…"

"Name," Kim cut her off, knowing that line well enough.

"Oh. I think…."

"Go ahead," Ron said, nodding when Bonnie looked his way.

"I was thinking…. I'm not sure, but I thought of…..Hannah," she said with a faint smile at the child.

Yori gave a faint smile.

"And I thought of that _before_ you guys showed," Bonnie huffed at the ninja girl.

"Uh, Ron, not to pry. But why is there a ninja in Bonnie's room?"

Ron eyed Kim.

"Well, it's….. That is, I'm probably not supposed to….."

"I believe we can trust Possible-San," Yori told him after listening to him stammer, and falter. "It is also possible that she might be of aid in protecting the Han."

"The what," Kim frowned.

"Hang on to your hat," Ron told her. "Things are getting weird again."

"When aren't they," Kim shot back.

"I hate weird," Bonnie grumbled.

"Welcome to our world," Kim grinned as Bonnie shot her an eloquent glare.

Yori didn't so much as blink.

**KP**

"This is insane," Lord Fiske spat as he swept away the books, charts, and old scrolls from his cluttered desk with a sweep of his arm. "Everyone talks about the bloody Han, but not where it is, or even what it is."

He frowned as the tensed monkey ninjas simply waited.

They were not, after all, grand conversationalists. They weren't even very good thinkers. As lackeys, though, they were passingly competent. Certain better than those inferior primates Jack Hench tried to advertise as elite soldiers.

"No. No, that's not quite true," he muttered to himself, eyeing the debris scattered around his desk now.

He walked over, picked up a single, yellowed parchment, and studied it.

"All the sources agree that the Han is a weapon of unbelievable power. One that can be turned to unbalance either side. Good, or evil. So where is it? What is it," he demanded. "Why didn't these idiots just put that down, too," he demanded.

Which was when one of his monkey ninjas scampered into the study, shrieking manically.

"What," the slightly less than sane English lord rasped, staring at him in complete comprehension. "She's here? She found us again? How? How does she keep tracking me down," he wailed, even as he turned, and bolted for the nearby, and very conveniently placed, secret passage.

His last lackey had barely closed the door behind them when a plump, overly stocky woman entered the den, and looked around.

"Monty? Oh, Monty-poo? Sugarfoot, missed him again," she complained as Amy Hall shrugged, and just turned to look around for clues.

Sooner or later she was going to corner him. Then, she was quite certain, he would realize they were meant to be together. After all, hadn't he trusted her enough to let her genetically alter his limbs to better realize his own dreams?

Surely that meant he cared?

Sifting the books, and tacky old papers she found, she couldn't see a single thing of interest.

Until she found a worn, leather journal.

"Jackpot," she grinned, and scooped up the old book to start reading about her beloved.

**KP**

"Maybe the old man was….overreacting. Or delusional, or something," Bonnie murmured when Ron speculated on why Monkey Fist had yet to make a move.

For slightly over eight months, with graduation fast approaching, Bonnie had been more than a little worried after the cryptic warnings. After all, she had seen firsthand in a few cases how real, and how dangerous Kim and Ron's lives had been, and could be, at times. Only nothing seemed to be happening. Even that ninja girl had taken off on some other mission at the first of the week, actually apologizing that she could not stay.

Not that she minded.

Not at all.

Especially as Hannah was growing so fast, and showing her how amazingly spirited the little girl could be. If she turned her back on her for a second, she was climbing up, and over, and around things before you could blink.

Still, she found it hard to credit some of her uneasy sitters that claimed the little toddler was actually climbing walls, and running on the ceiling.

The _ceiling_.

Ron agreed it was very unlikely.

Frankly, she didn't want anyone, or anything coming after her baby. Not the way people were coming after Kim now, always trying to grab her, or even Shego.

It seemed that Shego had given a lot of information to the authorities when she first joined Kim. A lot of secrets that someone didn't want shared. At first, they only came after Shego. Who easily held them off. Then they started coming after Kim, thinking they might use her to leverage Shego. Or lure her into an ambush. Kim proved just as capable as stopping anyone that thought she was an easy mark.

The school was still rebuilding the gymnasium after the last time that happened. Which was why graduation was going to be an outside affair this term, and Mr. Barkin was complaining loudly to his senior class about having to prepare the football field for their commencement. He apparently felt it was some kind of sacrilege to have some of them out on that field.

She was still wondering why those people even bothered, knowing how tough Shego, and admittedly even Kim could be, and decided they had to be out of their minds. After all, Kim had already proved she could, and would kill if you pushed her. Which was another reason she had backed off the snarkiness with the still annoying redhead. She had no wish to be her next victim if she took something the wrong way.

Then there was Shego.

Who was, she was stunned to learn, a genuine, super-powered former hero before she went bad. Then turned good again.

Still, who tried to fight someone with genuine super-powers?

You had to be an idiot.

Or so she felt.

Bonnie put Hannah down when the doorbell suddenly rang, and she smiled.

"That must be your sitter, sweetie," Bonnie smiled. "You behave tonight while mommy is working. Okay? Daddy will be home soon, and you play with him. Okay," she beamed back at the little girl left sitting on the floor as she headed for the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Collins," she began. "I wasn't expecting you…..yet….."

"Mrs. Stoppable, I presume," the hairy, ominous looking creature before her smiled manically. "I believe your husband has something I want," he growled as he made a gesture, and a horde of black-suited monkeys swarmed into her house as she shrieked in alarm.

**KP**

"…..And Mr. Smarty said I might even be managerial material if I kept on," Ron grinned. "Not that I'm staying. I mean, Bon and I have plans. Big plans," he grinned as he helped Monique, and Kim finished rolling out the sign they were about to hang over the goalposts in preparation for the upcoming commencement activities that weekend.

"It's still nice he recognized your efforts," Monique told him. "Trust me, it doesn't hurt to have connection no matter what you plan. It might even help."

"Well, that's what Bonnie said. I was ready to quit Smart-Mart, you know, when we first considered our plans. But she reminded me we still needed some kind of regular income until we got on our feet, and could get going on our own plans. Guess she was right," Ron grinned.

"Kim," Shego shouted, her motorcycle sliding to a halt just along the benches near the far side of the field. "There you are," she exclaimed, ignoring one of the faculty that gave the powerful bike a sour look as she parked it there.

"What's wrong? Did Dr. Director call," Kim asked, knowing she had been off missions the past month while they reviewed their last mission. Apparently, some little mommy's boy named Francis had felt he had a justifiable lawsuit after she dangled him off a building, and threatened to let him go if he didn't spill the beans on his loopy plan.

"No. Wade. Aren't you carrying your Kimmunicator," she asked, running over to where they were working on the sign, and looking around. "Ron, we have bad news."

"What," he rasped, as Kim frowned.

"Shego? What is it?"

"Someone took Bonnie, and the munchkin. They found this," she said, and held up a single, half-eaten banana.

"Monkey Fist," Ron all but snarled.

"Careful," Shego told him when he started to crush the banana she held out. "Something's inside. Wade suggested we let you check it since it involved the whole….you know, monkey business."

Ron frowned, and pulled the half-eaten fruit open. He frowned, and carefully broke more of the fruit off when he noticed something.

He pulled out the very thin, black cylinder that had been shoved into the center, and unrolled it.

"Man, this guy just won't quit," he complained.

"What does it say," Ron was asked by Kim, who looked positively furious.

She might have had issues with Bonnie, and even with Ron after they first split, but no one messed with her friends. Or with babies.

Not with her around.

"He's taking them to some stupid temple in China. I'm supposed to bring him the Han, or he's going to…"

"But…..isn't Hannah the Han," Shego asked, having been belatedly tipped off when Yori had asked her and Kim to help fill in when certain duties demanded she return to Yamanouchi for a time.

"He doesn't know that. Yet," Ron seethed. "But if he figures it out…."

"Don't worry, Ron. This time, we have your back," Kim told him. "Right," she nodded at Shego.

"Count on it, Naco-boy," Shego said with a faint smirk as her eyes glittered. "So, ready to suit up?"

"Give me five," Ron spat, and headed for the locker room.

"Good thing my gear is in the Sloth," Kim said.

"We're taking my jet," Shego told her. "Not that weird little…."

"It's faster, and your jet can't carry all three of us," Kim cut her off as she headed for the faculty advisor overseeing the students working on preparing the field.

"I can guess," Mrs. Edgemont said when she saw Kim stalking her way with an expression she had come to know all too well. "Don't worry. The others can finish up."

"Sorry, Mrs. Edgemont," Kim told her. "But this one is personal. Some freak grabbed Bonnie, and Hannah."

"Oh, dear! Well, I'm sure you can get them back," she smiled confidently. "Good luck."

Kim nodded, and turned, and headed for the parking lot.

"Maybe I can just follow you," Shego suggested.

"Suck it up, sweetie," Kim grinned. "And let's go. Just leave your bike. You can pick it up when we get back."

"Well, let me arm the security system, them. I don't trust some of your little friends around here not to mess with it," she said, and aimed a tiny remote at it that chirped twice before they headed for the parking lot.

By the time they had the doors unlocked, Ron was running their way in full ninja gear, and looking ready to put some serious hurt on someone.

"You know Monte," Kim asked Shego as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah, I've met the fruitcake," the woman said with a grumble that sounded far more like her old self.

Something, Kim noticed, that seemed more and more frequent of late. Habits, and expressions, and even some behaviors Kim recalled well were coming back out. Shego still followed her, and wasn't running off again, but she was acting more and more like the woman she had been.

She didn't really mind.

She just hoped it didn't make Dr. Director act on her gradual change in mannerisms.

"Right. So you know not to hold back. This guy is serious bad news," Ron stated.

"I already knew he was low. But kidnapping babies," Shego remarked as Ron grimaced when he reached them, and climbed into the back seat when Shego made no move to do so.

"It's going to be his last mistake," Ron said grimly.

"I think we can make sure of that," Kim smiled curtly as she started the car once they were all inside, and buckled up.

"No killing, Kim."

Kim just shot a glare his way via the rear view mirror.

"Not with Hannah there," he said bluntly. "We're teaching her the _righteous_ path. Not the easy one," he added.

Shego sighed.

"He's got a point, Princess. If this girl is all she's supposed to be, we do have to make sure we set the right example."

"Fine. Fine. I won't break his neck."

Ron said nothing.

"But I won't make any promises about the rest of his limbs," she added.

"Neither do I," Ron said so coolly it felt like the temperature in the car had just dropped.

**KP**

Bonnie huddled in the back of the cage hanging in a cavern that was surrounded by simmering pools of very real lava. She held Hannah to her as she looked around in despair, knowing this guy was seriously nuts from the way he kept ranting about monkey-this, and monkey-that.

And he really, really, really hated Ron.

High to one side, looking as if it had been put there purposely, was a stone alter supported by two columns of squat rock carved to resemble monkeys that set atop a high shelf.

Their cage dangled just to one side of that altar, and directly over one of the bubbling pits of molten lava.

"Ma' scar't," Hannah patted her cheek as Bonnie held her close.

"Just a little, baby. Don't worry. Your daddy will be here soon. Then we'll go home."

"Perhaps, woman," the hairy madman cackled when he overheard them. "But I wouldn't count on living happily ever after. Not after I possess the Han, and take my final vengeance on that monkey-pretender!"

"Dude, enough with the rants," Ron's voice suddenly cut into his manic chortling. "You're starting to sound like Drakken!"

"And you know how _he_ ended up," Kim Possible appeared in the mouth of the cavern next to Ron.

"Kim Possible! I don't see the Han, Stoppable," Monte growled, eyeing the pair. "And bringing that bloodthirsty redhead only ensures that I will be taking my own back. Not one step," he shouted when they started to move. "Or your little family gets a very lethal hotfoot."

Ron hissed as Monkey Fist pointed at one of his monkey ninjas that was holding a lever that would release the cage dangling over that bubbling pool of lava.

"Now. Hand over the Han, or learn what true regret is," he chortled.

"You know, if you push him too far," Kim said quietly.

"I doubt he has your killer instincts, Miss Possible," he sneered.

"Maybe not. But what if he tells _me_ it's okay to gut you," Kim asked blandly. "I think we both know I wouldn't hesitate."

"If you so much as move….."

"You'll what. Bore us to death," Kim sneered.

"You think I'm joking? Monkey ninja," he turned to bark at the animal near the lever.

Only to find him laying on his side, and the cage empty.

"Bye-bye," the little girl waved over her mother's shoulder as Shego grinned, and led them toward the back of the cavern where she had come in.

"Monkey ninjas, attack," Monkey Fist howled as he leapt for the child, rather than Ron.

"Not this time, monkey dude," Ron snarled, and leapt up, and somersaulted high to land in front of him. "This time, you're going down."

"Fool! You're still nothing but a lucky bumbler. While I, am a true master of….."

"This is where you shut up," Ron spat, a foot catching him under the chin, snapping his jaws shut, and driving the mad monkey master back to the very edge of a pool of bubbling lava.

He howled when he put out a hand to catch him, searing his bare flesh on the super-heated rocky bank as flesh and hair sizzled.

Still, he pushed himself up, and away, and landed on his feet on the far side of the pool even as Ron landed where he had been, and leapt again, simultaneously knocking two monkey ninja aside, and landing near Monkey Fist again.

"So, you've been practicing," the older man sneered. "It won't help," he said, seeing the ninja monkeys hold Possible back, but just barely.

"Monkey ninjas, bring that baby back here," he spat.

"Kim," Ron shouted.

"Don't worry. Shego will protect Hannah," she shouted back, kicking one of Monkey Fist's followers so hard he bounced off a nearby rock wall, and fell into the nearby lava pool with an abortive shriek.

"Hannah," the genetically altered madman hissed. "Wait... The _Han?_ Is a…..child," he swore.

"And you are not touching my little girl," Ron growled, and began to glow blue.

"No! It's impossible," the man howled as he watched Ron take a stance that was too familiar to him. "How is this possible?"

"You think you're the only one practicing," Ron said, and gestured. "Come on. Let's settle this once, and for….."

"Monkey ninjas, retreat," the madman howled, and ran for his life.

The surviving monkeys still on their feet followed eagerly. None of them veering too close to the redhead who wasn't pulling her kicks or punches. More than a few lay scattered around the cavern, and one was simply gone.

"You okay," Ron asked her.

"Yeah," Kim nodded, looking outside the cavern. "Should we go after him."

"Let him go. He's good at disappearing anyway. I'm not wasting time chasing him in these mountains when we need to make sure…."

"Shego will take care of them until we catch up, Ron. Come on."

He glanced back to that one pool.

"That was an accident. It was going for my back, and I reacted," she said, catching his stare.

"I'm not saying anything. It's just a shame Monkey Fist had to corrupt those animals. Even if they are...monkeys," he grimaced.

"Yeah. I have to be honest. I wouldn't have minded dropping _him_ in that pool."

Ron said nothing to that.

"I, ah, heard about Frugal Lucre."

"He's a toad. Another mommy's boy that thinks the world owes him."

"You're not worried about a lawsuit?"

"After he almost shut down the world's entire electronic grid? I figure he's just trying to make himself look like even more of an idiot so he claim insanity."

"I'll take your word for that one," he said as they headed back to the Roth, mindful of traps.

"Ron, he tried to use a swimming pool, and baby snapping turtles to trap me and Shego. I mean, seriously? Turtles?"

"Well, they can bite," he grimaced.

_"Baby_ turtles," Kim added again.

"That is….."

"Da," Hannah grinned, and toddled through the snow as if it didn't bother her as she raced toward Ron when she spotted him.

She moved so fast, and so suddenly, that Bonnie had been unable to stop her from breaking free.

"There's my little girl," Ron grinned, and scooped her up.

"Gi'l," she shouted, gleeful as Ron tossed her into the air. Caught her, and tossed her again.

"Ron, that's dangerous," Bonnie yelped, her fear yet to ebb.

"Relax, Mrs. Stoppable," Shego grinned. "I'm sure….."

"No," Hannah shouted suddenly, and surprised them all but grabbing one of Ron's shuriken from his belt, and tossing it behind Bonnie.

It struck another shuriken, deflecting it before it could strike her in the back.

"Monkey Fist," Kim hissed, looking around.

"He doesn't use shuriken. But I know who does," he said, and carefully handed Hannah to Kim.

Who still held three more shuriken in her tiny hands.

"No," she shouted again, and intercepted another shuriken thrown from cover.

"There," Shego pointed, having seen it this time as she launched a fiery ball of plasma at the small snow cave that exploded, melted, and steamed all at once as the man inside howled in pain as he stumbled out of the former hiding place.

"Fukushima," Ron spat. "Again you disgrace Yamanouchi," he swore, and stood between his family, and the staggering ninja.

"Vile gaijin," the man spat, swatting at his still smoldering sleeves. "You do not even fight properly. You bring western women to hide behind."

"Looked like you were the only one hiding," Shego sniggered. "What's wrong, ninja-boy. Afraid to face Stoppable in a fair fight."

"Ha!"

"Bonnie, get Hannah. Get in the car," Ron told her. "You two, too," he nodded at Kim and Shego."

"Ron….."

"This is for my honor," Ron said coldly, and walked toward the waiting ninja.

Just as Hannah shouted, "No," again, and threw another shuriken.

This time, a small explosive ball landed midway, and set smoldering in the snow.

Ron looked around as the rogue ninja's eyes rounded, and shouted, "Everyone, in the car!"

Kim scooped up Hannah again, raced for the Roth, even as Shego just shoved Bonnie inside, and climbed into the back without hesitation to let Ron scramble inside. Kim had barely gotten her door closed when the explosion set off an avalanche that made the entire mountain seem to rumble.

"Too late," Bonnie screeched.

"Not for _my_ baby," Kim shouted, and jerked the gearshift all the way down after shoving Hannah into the back.

Even as a mountain of snow hammered the small car, it blasted up, and through the tide of frozen snow and ice to rise into the sky as the snow continued to flow down the mountain slope.

Bonnie stared down, eyes wide, and face pale as she stared at the river of deadly snow outside.

"Is it…..always like this? I mean…. Your missions," she asked Kim from the back seat.

"Pretty much," Kim grinned. "Spankin', huh?"

Bonnie slumped in the seat, eyes rolling up in her head as she slid half into the floorboard.

Shego sniggered.

"Ma' funnee," Hannah grinned.

"She sure is," Ron smiled at their daughter. "Ready to go home?"

"Yah," the little girl applauded.

"You got some kid there, Stoppable," Shego told him somberly.

Ron smiled back at the little girl beaming up at him, and nodded.

"I know. She's one of a kind."

Hannah smiled without comment this time.

_To Be Continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**10**

"I cannot believe that a child, a mere child, is the world's most powerful weapon," he complained as Monkey Fist again searched through his ancient scrolls.

It did not help that that the annoying Possible woman had indeed stepped up, and was now seriously injuring her opponents. Or even, as was well known by now, putting some of them down. He was still missing a half dozen of his monkey ninja, and he had the feeling he might never see them again.

He barely escaped that avalanche himself, and had the feeling that annoying redhead had set it off on purpose. If not Stoppable, who seemed to have matured in unexpected ways. He had not seen his disciple since that debacle either. Not that he cared much of the treacherous ninja. He had been a tool, nothing more. A useful distraction.

Yet never before in all their battles had the buffoon been so focused. So disciplined. And even he knew the signs of manifesting monkey power. Something even he had yet to be able to manage.

If he had stayed, he might well be dead himself.

Either at the hands of Kim Possible, or Stoppable himself.

And, obviously, the rumors were true.

Shego was now working with those annoying children.

Shego, of all people.

It was beyond bearing.

There had to be an answer. There had to be some way to beat them. To reclaim his authority, and preeminence. If only he could find…..

"Hello," he murmured, seeing a parchment he had yet to study that had only recently been brought back from a dig by his dupes in the British Museum. "What do we have here," he asked, studying the ancient glyphs that suggested the Han had a dark side. And a darker rival. One that could ensure its turn to evil.

Just what he needed, he mused with a grim smirk.

**KP**

Kim yawned as she eyed the clock.

"Am I boring you, Possible," Steve Barkin demanded in his ominous tone as she looked up at the clock.

"Yeah, pretty much," the redhead quipped carelessly.

The class sniggered around her.

"School isn't over yet, young lady. I can still….."

"Don't worry, Mr. Barkin," she cut him off with a grin. "When I'm gone, you still have two more Possibles to play with," she told him with a careless grin.

The man actually paled.

"Don't remind me," he grimaced, having already realized the pair that had been skipped ahead into a freshman class were the most dangerous boys he had ever seen. And he had actually seen a lot.

The bell rang, and a general whooping went up, even as everyone bolted for the door.

Steve Barkin looked for Possible, intending to rain on her parade, but she was already gone.

Maybe it was just as well.

She had changed over the past year. He wasn't quite sure he wanted her staying around for summer school. He wasn't sure he wanted her staying in Middleton from what he had been hearing.

"No, that's not it," he heard two familiar voices arguing. "Try inverting the connection here, and then….."

"Oops," Steve heard just before his knees felt heated up, and his entire desk vanished from before him.

He looked to the door to see a pair of twins still fumbling with a rectangular device like a remote, and bellowed.

"Sorry, Mr. B," Jim grinned, staring at his bared thighs where his slacks were seared away with his desk.

"Gotta go," Tim added, and they bolted.

"Possibles," he shouted as he leapt to his feet. "Get back here!"

**KP**

"…go out to the mall afterward, and….."  
Shego stopped, staring with Kim as they watched her brothers run across the parking lot, Steve Barkin, in shredded slacks, chasing them.

"Do you want to know," Shego asked.

"I can guess," Kim giggled.

"So can I. Those two are seriously headed for _mad_ science. You know that, don't you," Shego told Kim.

"No. Dad already put his foot down. Legitimate science, or they're grounded for life."

"Yeah, like that would stop….."

Which was when their communicators both chirped, as well as Kim's Kimmunicator.

"You talk to the boss," Kim told her. "I'll see what Wade wants."

Shego sighed, but pulled out her official communicator.

"Yo," she drawled.

"That is not how you answer an official….."

"Stow it, poster boy. You're messing up our day off. Now, what do you want?"

"We need you both in here ASAP. We have an Omega-Two level alert, and you need to be briefed at once."

"Omega-Two," Shego frowned, knowing that one usually reserved for her. Or the end of the world scenarios. "What's going on, Du?"

"Just get in here. _Now."_

Kim was just putting her Kimmunicator down as she simply stared at Shego.

"What?"

"Wade said NASA detected a massive spacecraft coming right at us. It was hidden behind Mars until now, but they spotted it after it cleared the planet, and….. It is definitely coming at us."

"Hostile?"

"They don't know. The entire world is going on full alert for this one. We'd better get down to HQ, and get ready," Kim said grimly.

Shego sighed.

"So much for our night out."

"Rain check." Kim smiled.

"You better know it," Shego huffed. "You're finally eighteen, and I wanted to take you out, and have a real….."

Nearby, something hit the ground hard enough to set off a shockwave that rattled everything for blocks.

Car alarms went off, and people were shouting, and even as both women stood there in shock, another shockwave erupted as another object struck the ground, and another.

Then, not far off, something massive rose out of a smoldering crater, and Shego stared.

"I'm thinking…..definitely hostile," she said watching the tripod start smashing anything in its way as people ran screaming. Kim swore, and jerked open her car door.

"Let's go!"

"Dr. Director," she shouted at her communications panel on the dash as she started the car, and raced for home. "We have multiple….robots coming down out of the sky…..!"

"We know," the one-eyed woman swore, turning to shout orders before looking back at the screen. "They're taking out all power grids across the globe, along with all our defense systems. See what you can…"

The channel died, even as Kim swerved to avoid a spiked limb that almost slammed down into the middle of her car.

"Turn, turn, turn," Shego swore, seeing four more giant robots just ahead of them.

Kim swerved, fishtailing one way, and then another, and barely got back onto the road as she floored the accelerator, heading for home.

"Why aren't we just flying," Shego demanded, looking back as two of the marching robots now turned, and headed after them.

The others seemed to be marching right into the center of town for reasons known only to them.

"If they have something that could knock us down, going airborne would just make us an easier target. I don't want to risk that unless we have to," Kim pointed out, spinning the wheel to handle the turn ahead.

"What about the cloak?"

"Not finished," she grimaced. "The Tweebs promised they'd finish it up this weekend," she grimaced.

"Great. The one time they aren't on schedule….."

"Hang on," Kim said, and took a hard right, driving over an embankment, and down a slope, narrowly missing a tree as she cut straight across the sloping lane rather than follow the curvy road that led to her neighborhood.

"I forgot how bad a driver you are," Shego spat, hanging on to the sides of her seat.

"It beats getting squashed," Kim shot back, and glanced back in her rearview mirror to see one robot still marching after them, the other having staggered, and half fallen when it tried to follow her sudden turn.

"Looks like they don't do well on hillsides," Shego grimaced, staring back, too.

"Once we get to the house, we'll gear up, and….."

Kim hit the brakes, and slid to a stop.

Where her house had been was a smoldering crater.

"Okay, now I'm getting tweaked," Kim swore, and shoved her door open.

"Where are you going," Shego shouted as she spotted one of the warbots closing on them.

"They may have flattened the house, but my gear will still be in there. Come on," she shouted. "Man, I hope my folks are okay."

"They were both at work, right?"

"Yeah," she said as they both ducked, hiding behind a mound of rubble made by whatever had smashed her house as the robot lost them, and now seemed to be looking around. Apparently it didn't have anything that could detect body heat.

"Must be strictly motion-activated," Kim mused as she saw a few other robots around the neighborhood that seemed to just be standing there. Until someone, or something moved.

One of the nearer ones turned, and went stomping after a barking dog that fled yelping.

"Yeah, motion activated," Shego nodded. "Good guess, Princess."

"Keep an eye out. I'm hoping since my room was on the top floor, nothing will be buried too deep."

"Something in particu….. Oh, right," she said, seeing Kim pull out her battle-suit from under a shattered frame that might have been part of her closet.

"You've got comet power. I need an edge, too. Especially if we're going to face whoever is behind this."

"Well, if there was a giant spaceship coming at us like ten seconds before these things popped in, I'd say the aliens were definitely hostile," Shego muttered, glancing around the rubble as as Kim pulled on her battle-suit, and zipped up.

"Wade," she opened her Kimmunicator after she was ready. "Are you there?"

There was no signal.

"Dr. Director said they were hitting power grids. If they shut down the power in the city…."

"Wade may be trapped," Kim realized. "Which means we're on our own."

"So, got a plan?"

Kim frowned, and knelt beside her as she looked around.

"Those things don't strike me as…..being manned."

"And that helps how?"

"It means that ship must be controlling them remotely," Kim told her. "So, we need to find it, shut it down, and stop the invasion."

"Those….warbots," Shego grimaced as one stomped past them just a few yards away, attracted by a frantically scampering squirrel. "Don't seem like they're going to be letting us go anywhere. If they spot us, we're not exactly going to have the chance to….."

"Duck," Kim shouted, shoving her one way, and diving the other in the same instant.

Kim found herself on one side of the massive limb that had just slammed down atop their sheltering mound of rubble, and Shego on the other. To her astonishment, even as the limb settled, it began to hum, and an electric grid of some kind formed as visible bolts of energy materialized as the three, massive limbs now set around Shego created a makeshift cage.

"Are you kidding me," Shego gaped, staring around her as the farthest leg of the tripod began to move, stretching the cage slightly, but only enough for the next limb to move. And the next.

Shego realized she had to move with it, or get shocked. Which she found out the hard way.

"Shego!"

Shego fell to all fours when she was suddenly shocked with a massive charge that sent her all but sprawling. She barely caught herself, but when she looked up, her eyes were twitching, and her body began to shimmer with a faint, but distinctive glow.

"That's…it," she hissed, and Kim stared as the woman leapt up, tore her own skirt to grant her more maneuverability, and leapt up to the nearest junction of one metal limb.

With a howl of outrage Kim had not heard in a very long time, Shego's right hand slammed down into the alien warbot's joint, and severed it as neatly as a sharp knife thought soft butter.

The suddenly unbalanced machine began to teeter, but Shego hadn't stopped. She pushed off the already falling leg to launched to herself up, and at the next, striking higher, and rolling free of the electric net that now sputtered out as the machine sparked, smoldered, and simply fell over without a thunderous crash.

Kim was staring at her with a huge grin.

"Spankin'," she grinned. "We definitely know they aren't indestructible now."

"That's not all we know, Princess," Shego called her, grabbing one arm, and tugging her. "Move!"

Kim raced with her, already moving even as she noted the two, now three robotic drones moving to intercept them.

"They obviously don't like us fighting back," Kim realized for herself. "Hold on, I'm going to try something," she said, and skidded to a stop, raising her Kimmunicator.

"What good is Nerdlinger's toy going to do if you can't even reach him," Shego spat.

"Hey, you called him….? Are you feeling okay, Shego," she asked uneasily now.

"Peachy. But if you have a plan, you'd better pull it out fast, Kimmie, because I get the feeling we are about to be number one on their hit parade," the green-skinned woman complained even as two more warbots now came into view. Obviously moving to surround them.

"I almost forgot the boys put in a new feature on my AI I haven't tried. Let's see how strong my Sloth's force fields are now," she grinned, and pressed several buttons on her Kimmunicator in quick succession.

Not far away, the little, purple coupe revved its engine, turned, and slammed into the nearest robotic limb as it accelerated, and kept going.

"Get ready to get in," Kim shouted, the car plowing through the robotic limbs around it, and them, and screeching to a halt in front of them.

"You remembered this now," Shego complained as the doors opened up before they even reached them.

"Hey, I was busy," Kim complained. "And distracted. You know, by giant robots trying to step on us," she huffed.

"Right," Shego grumbled, and jumped into the car, slamming the door even as the nearest warbots turned, and tried to smash them.

The huge limb slammed down hard enough to send vibrations through the car, but it did no damage.

"I think we can fly now. We'd better check on Wade, and then get to dad."

"What's Dr. Possible going to do," Shego sputtered. "Lecture them?"

"Science center," Kim reminded her, putting the car into gear, and smashing through the closing warbots as she took flight, and angled toward Wade's house. "Oh, man," she rasped, staring down as she realized the neighborhood, and even the nearby school, was a ruin of smoldering rubble below them. "These things aren't kidding."

"I noticed that myself," Shego grumbled, but she was looking uneasy herself as they headed for the one house yet to be touched in a certain block.

"Listen, I need to check on Wade, see if he has anything else that might help. Then…. I'm guessing dad may have a rocket we can use to get into space, and reach whoever, or whatever is controlling these things."

"We?"

"Well, I could use you," Kim smiled as she began to descend to the house below. "But I'm not forcing you. This is your call. It could be dangerous," she admitted.

"You think," Shego exclaimed.

"Shego, if you would rather stay…."

Shego stared hard at her as the car rolled to a stop just behind Wade's house.

"Pumpkin, you can stop right there. There is no way you're going after real alien invaders on your own. This isn't Drew, or Dementor. This is some kind of alien monster that wants us flattened. And you don't even have your sidekick just now."

Kim smiled faintly.

"So, you're in?"

"Doy," she sighed. "Honestly, how did you survive all this time being so….."

"Good friends," Kim winked, and jumped out of the car.

Shego actually growled as she climbed out to follow her.

"Are you okay," Kim asked, heading for the back door.

"Quick, get inside," Wade's frantic mother gestured. "You're safe as long as you're inside."

"How," Shego started.

"Did Wade figure anything out?"

"Barely," the woman admitted. "He's In the basement, trying to keep the generator going. It's the only thing powering his hologrammy thing he turned on."

"Hologram," both women echoed. "Let's go," Kim nodded at Shego, and led her to Wade's basement, and down the steps into the dark that required them taking one of the flashlights she spotted on a wall.

"Still works. So they didn't use an EMP," Kim pointed out.

"No, but they shut down all the primary, and auxiliary power systems across the planet," Wade said as he turned from a small generator he had been bending over.

"So, how did you keep them from attacking here, Short-stuff," Shego asked him.

Wade scowled, then looked at Kim.

"When I realized all our power was out, and I couldn't bring up anything else, I wrote a holographic program that makes the robot's optical sensors detect only empty ground here. So far, it's kept them away. They only seem to target large structures, or moving bodies, so far."

"We noticed," Kim murmured. "Any idea what they want?"

"I'm completely cut off," Wade admitted. "The first thing they did was cut off our satellite feed. While everyone was reacting to that, the robots started taking out everything. And I mean everything. Before my EBB went out, I overheard the authorities warning people to take cover, because…. Kim, those things are rounding people up, and driving them somewhere. I doubt it's for anything good."

Kim and Shego shared an uneasy look.

"I doubt it is, too," Kim admitted. "Listen, I think they're drones, Wade. I think that ship that was spotted coming at us must be using some kind of central command system that controls them."

Wade nodded thoughtfully.

"Probably. Only what good does that do even if you're right," Wade asked her bluntly. "The last I saw, it was staying in high orbit….."

"Dad's space plane," he was told.

"No good. MSC was hit just as hard as every other military outpost. You can bet they won't let a rocket get off the ground, either. From what I saw before I lost my eyes out there, anything trying to lift off is being destroyed instantly."

"The Sloth got here in once piece. The shields helped. Still, it would have been easier if the Tweebs had finished the cloak….."

Wade blinked.

"You…..flew here?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

"They'll see your car," he realized. "Kim, you have to go now. First, take this," he said, and gave him a flash drive he quickly found on a nearby work station cluttered with dead electronics.

"What is it?"

"An upgrade for your auto-drive. Just plug it in, and go. And don't wait on a rocket. Your car can go suborbital. With your shields working, you should be able to get into orbit long enough to intercept….whatever is out there. I just…. I can't help you after that," Wade grimaced.

"What's the upgrade do," Kim asked.

"Fully autonomous AI, with defensive options, and….a functioning stealth mode. Now, go," Wade hissed. "Before one of them notices your car, and decides to investigate."

"Thanks, Wade. Be careful, and….good luck," she said, and nodded at Shego who had not said a word.

They were just climbing into the Roth when they noticed two warbots heading right toward them.

"No time to upgrade now, we have to jet," she said, knowing they might walk right through Wade's house if they kept coming at them.

She lifted the car off the ground, banked, and flew away at high speed even as the robotic drones faltered, and turned as if to try to follow.

"Where are you going now," Shego demanded.

"Science Center."

"But your Techno-geek told you…."

"We may still need spacesuits. Or something. I'd rather not find out the hard way," she said. "Besides, it'll give me time to upgrade the car, and keep anyone watching from guessing what we're about to try."

"Because they'd never believe a flying car would reach them," Shego snorted. "Or that anyone would be crazy enough to try."

"Exactly," Kim grinned, her green eyes glittering.

"Princess, I think you're enjoying this entirely too much."

"Beats hanging dopy signs at school," she smiled, and headed for Middleton Science Center.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**11**

"We have contact. A signal is getting through," Will shouted at Dr. Director.

"Who is it," she asked. "NORAD? D.C.?"

"The Possibles," Will exclaimed, staring at a pair of young, twin faces that were grinning smugly at them.

"Where are you? How did you manage to broadcast….?"

"We were looking for Kim. We don't have her new frequency, and our homemade battery doesn't have the juice to scan the frequencies," one of them admitted.

"Homemade…..battery?"

"No big. A basic potato battery adapted to function off the cafeteria's suspect offerings," the other twin winked. "So, have you heard from Kim?"

"We lost contact during the attack. These things are attacking worldwide, and they seem to be shutting down power stations, defense grids, and then rounding people up."

"We noticed. They tried corralling a bunch of kids here," the other twin, Tim, Betty thought now from his speech pattern she had been trying to learn for a while. "But we slapped together a few blue lasers, and cut them up."

"You….slapped together….blue lasers? With enough power to take out those….things," Will sputtered.

"You deaf," Jim huffed. "It's no big. They seem to have a weakness for UHF sound, and light. Blue lasers were the logical defense."

"We have some experimental units in research. Get on it," Betty shouted over her shoulder at several of her men. "Boys, if you hear from your sister, you have to tell her that the mother ship is staying in geo-synchronous orbit directly over the heart of the nation. We're not sure their intentions, but the fact they are now moving to rounding up people isn't a good sign."

"Duh," both boys muttered. "Listen, we just wanted to let you know the kids here are safe, but need help."

"We all do," Betty told Tim. "Try to hold out. For now, you're on your own."

"Well, that's no real surprise," Jim complained as the channel went down.

"Or any help," Tim muttered.

"I hope you boys have another idea," Steve Barkin complained now. "Our emergency shelter isn't designed for long-term housing, and….."

"Zip it," Tim told him. "We're thinking here," he said as they ignored the very frightened students huddled around them in the school's shelter.

"Hicca-bicka-boo," Jim suddenly smirked.

"Hoo-sha," Tim smiled hugely.

"Boys….."

"Don't worry, Mr. B," they grinned. "We're on it."

And Steve Barkin felt ice grip his spine as the boys headed for the exit.

**KP**

Ron grimaced as he saw the ruin of his house when he managed to finally reach it after bailing out of his car miles back.

He had literally fought his way to his home since, finding out that his strikes were growing more, and more powerful even as his fear for his family had him moving faster than he would have once believed.

"No," he rasped, and moved toward the back of the house from where he stood across the street. "Bonnie," he shouted, heedless of the nearest robot that stood at a drunken angle staring with its huge eye in another direction.

Only as he approached did he realize that a steel post from a street sign had impaled that eye, and it was no longer reacting to anything.

He glanced around, seeing the ruin of his house, and then saw movement to one side.

"Bonnie," he shouted, seeing the worried brunette peering around a broken wall where she had been huddled. "Thank God! Hannah….?"

Bonnie turned, and Hannah smiled up at him, carelessly swinging around a piece of some kind of electronic device from the end of a long wire.

"She…. She stopped it from….. She stopped it," his wife just babbled, staring at their toddler.

"Good, girl," Ron smiled, scooping up their child, and hugging her as she babbled her delight.

"Goo' gi'l," she agreed with a wide smile.

"We have to get out of here," Ron told her. "It's not safe."

Bonnie's expression was eloquent.

"Where do we go?"

Ron looked around.

"Middleton. We may have to walk, though. I…..kind of lost your car," he grimaced.

"Ronnie, I think that's the least of our worries just now," Bonnie moaned. "But….why Middleton?"

"Because, Kim, and Wade are there. You can bet, whatever is happening, they're getting ready to strike back. And, it'll be safest in the school there. They have that new underground shelter the state finally built this year."

"Yeah. But….it's a long way on foot," she frowned fretfully.

"Don't worry," Ron told her. "I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you," he said, smiling at the grinning child that seemed to have no fear.

"I suddenly wish Yori were back already," Bonnie moaned.

"I get the feeling she's probably busy just now, too," Ron said, and glanced around before leading her back the way he had come.

**KP**

"Dad," Kim hissed, seeing five of the huge warbots in the center of the Space Center's wide field, Dr. Possible, and all his coworkers surrounded by an electric fence formed by their limbs.

"If they're like the one that nabbed me, taking out one will shut down the whole fence," Shego told her as they sat in the car, staring down the slope toward the Science Center where they had used the forest to approach while the flash drive downloaded whatever Wade had in mind.

The download was still running, which was why Kim was holding back. Until it finished, all the systems were now offline, including the Roth's shields.

"If the stealth works once it's installed, we can roll right down to them, and surprise them."

"Right. I don't see any of the guards, or security."

"Maybe they were taken somewhere else?"

"Maybe," Kim murmured. "But why do that if they have dad, and the others still out there?"

"Are you seriously asking me to figure out alien invasion tactics," Shego grumbled sourly.

She sounded a lot less….nice just then, but at the moment, Kim didn't need nice.

"I'm just trying to figure this out. Why take some, and leave others?"

Shego just shook her head.

"Maybe they only want soldiers?"

"Then why were they trying to grab us?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe because we're openly defying them, and shutting down their robot toys every time they jump us," Shego asked sardonically.

"Touché," Kim grimaced just as the dash chirped. "I think it's ready….."

"Darn right I am, sweetie," the dash drawled in a very convincing sarcasm.

"Sweetie," both women echoed as Shego just gaped.

"Your car talks now?"

"Actually, I'm the AI running this junk heap, hot stuff," the voice drawled in reply to Shego's query.

"And you were programmed with attitude," Kim frowned at the dash where the small computer console was blinking in tandem with the speech patterns.

The AI made a sniggering sound. "Wade felt like you _enjoyed_ attitude from those around you. Especially certain partners. So he patterned me off his old file tapes of Shego."

"He what," both women sputtered.

"Never mind that now, Red. Aren't you supposed to rescuing pops?"

"Dad. Yeah. Can you go stealth now?"

"Stealth. Shields. Defensive lasers. I got it all. You ready to go?"

Kim glanced over at Shego, and smiled.

"You ready?"

Shego just shook her head.

"Let's just get this over with," she grumbled. "I'm already tired of these guys."

"Okay…. Uh, do you have a name," Kim asked the AI.

"Name? It's a freaking computer," Shego growled.

"Actually, it's Ani. Autonomous Neural-Interface. Ani for short," the car replied.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Less talky, more action," Shego complained.

Kim eyed her, smirked, and declared, "You're starting to really sound like yourself again."

"Who else would I sound like, Kimmie," she shot back. "Now, put it in gear."

"Ani, stealth mode, and get us inside the fence, and right next to the two bots on the end."

"Here we go, girls," Ani declared even as the car moved on its own now, rising just high enough on its powerful thrusters to clear the security fence before settling down, and rolling toward the two nearest warbots.

Kim touched something at her belt, and her battle suit began to hum.

"I thought I was….."

"You take one, I'll run interference to let dad, and the guys blaze. There are five of them out there," Kim reminded her as the car slowed to a stop, inches from the nearest warbot.

"Right," Shego sighed.

"Ani, when we pop out, raise your shields, and plow into the others. That seemed to work before."

"Oh, I think I can do better than that," the car's AI snidely retorted. "But I don't want to ruin your outting, so I'll surprise you."

"Surprise…."

"Just go," Shego shouted, and leapt out, hands blazing, and the eleven scientists gaped at the green-skinned woman in torn clothing that had just appeared out of thin air.

"Dad, get ready to run," Kim shouted, appearing next as she jumped out, too, and seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Shego.

Shego, meanwhile, slammed both blazing fists into the nearest leg joint, even as Kim jumped, dropkicking the other warbot in the nearest leg as the electric fencing shorted out with a sputtering spark, and then failed completely as the two big drones fell over, and slammed into the ground with heavy thuds. Right before the three others began to turn on them.

"Go," Kim shouted as she and Shego both turned to face the others.

Just before bright, yellow beams of light slashed out from the front of the invisible Roth, and cut one of the warbots completely in two.

"Whoa," Shego gaped, watching the smoking machine fall in opposite directions at once, and then explode, damaging a fourth machine.

By then, Shego jumped at the fifth, even as Kim raced to intercept the damaged fourth as the scientists just stood and gaped.

"Wow, you guys aren't big on self-preservation at all, are you," Shego remarked as she turned away from the now broken war machines. "Why didn't you run?"

"And leave my Kimmie-cub alone," James Possible sputtered. "Besides, you don't get to see alien robotics this close every day. Why, the things I'm guessing we can learn…."

"Dad, not now. We need some space suits."

"But…..they destroyed out rockets, honey," James sighed. "I'm afraid there is no way for you to even reach those aliens at the moment without….."

"The Sloth can get me there. I just have to have a space suit in case they don't have an atmosphere we can breathe," Kim told him. "We may be running out of time here, dad. We need to go. Now."

James stared at her, then his peers, then at Shego.

"I suppose you're going, too?"

"Who else is going to watch Kimmie's back," Shego snorted.

"Well, the thing is, we only have two functional suits at the moment, and….."

"Perfect," Shego said. "Let's grab them, and go," she told Kim.

"Now, just one darn minute….."

"Dad, I love you, but this is too dangerous for you. Stay here, and stay hidden. We still don't know why they're rounding up people, but it's not likely for anything good. So, hide. Promise," she demanded.

"What about your mother? And the boys?"

"Mom's at the hospital. It doesn't seem to have been hit, and they have an underground shelter. I'm sure she's fine."

"And the boys," he asked. "They could be terrified….."

"C'mon, dad? The Tweebs?"

James sighed.

"Tick-tock, Doc. Let's get those suits," Shego demanded.

**KP**

"We have limited power off our VTOL batteries, but the main auxiliaries are still down," Will told Dr. Director. "We have just enough for lights, and some emergency communications. But….it's not looking good."

"Obviously," Betty Director frowned, staring at the few images the still working satellites allowed. "They seem to be herding people into large groups in every city, or town."

"Yes, while keeping all the military separate from the civilians, which implies they know something of our defense structure."

"Any word from Possible?"

"Not yet. Most of the region is still under a communications blackout. I'm not even sure EBS is still functioning at this point with most of the power outages now near one hundred percent," Will said as he turned from sliding one of the few functional blue lasers into his own holster.

"There. We have a satellite over the region. Get me a look at Middleton, and find Kim Possible!"

"Working," Will agreed, taking over the system himself as the tech only stood aside, and shook his head.

They grimaced at the first images that came up.

"Looks like they were hit just as hard. Most of the populace seems to be contained around City Hall, and only the hospital, and Science Center seem to be untouched."

"Wait, there. Focus on the Center," Dr. Director shouted, indicating one monitor. "Is that….."

They stared as they saw Kim and Shego, in some kind of heavy uniforms, climbing into the Roth.

"Broadcast on both their channels. We have to contact them," she said, not missing the rubble of more than a few of the robots laying near the car now starting to rise into the air.

"They'll shoot her down if she's flying," one of the techs realized.

Right before they all saw the car vanish.

Just vanish.

"Did they…..? What did they do," someone asked.

"They didn't explode," Dr. Director grinned. "I suspected they were working on a new stealth cloak when I saw some of the gear the boys were buying up lately. I think they made it work."

"How does one agent in an invisible car help us," one of her men sputtered.

"You obviously weren't paying attention," Will pointed out. "They were wearing space suits. They obviously intend to intercept, and engage."

"In that car," the man sputtered.

"Recall who is in that car," Dr. Director remarked. "Have you gotten through?"

"Still too much interference, and our power output isn't strong enough."

"Yet those boys contacted us with a…a potato battery," Dr. Director spat at the tech who protested their limits.

The man had the sense to cringe.

"I'd be very interested in seeing that battery," Will remarked.

"All right. How many working lasers do we have now," Dr. Director turned.

"With mine, fourteen," Will told her.

Betty nodded.

"It's a start. Keep working on more, and get me one. We're going topside, and starting our own offense. Let's move."

**KP**

"You sure you're all right," Kim asked, seeing Shego shaking her head one time too many.

"I'm just feeling….weird. Ever since that laser grid zapped me….."

"If necessary, stay in the car," Kim told her. "I don't want to risk…."

"No way, no how, Pumpkin," she shot. "I may not be in the world-saving biz any more, but there is no way I'm letting you face whatever is up there without backup."

"Too bad I couldn't have found Ron. I imagine he could be anywhere just now."

"If he's smart, he's taking care of his wife, and baby," Shego said quietly.

"Yeah. He probably is," Kim murmured as they flew straight up, nearing escape velocity. "Hang on, I'm about to hit the hyper-thrust."

"Hyper…..?"

Shego howled as the car roared, and a fist slammed her back into the seat as she felt as if she were being pulled right through it, and out the back.

"Hang on," Kim grit out. "Ani, lock on to any functioning satellites, and find that alien ship!"

"It's not an issue, Kimmie," the AI informed her as the g-forces suddenly eased, and they were abruptly arching up, and over the planet. "Look starboard, sweetie."

"Holy…"

"Your dad is going to be so pissed he missed this one," Shego exclaimed as she gaped at the massive, alien vessel that looked like a massive cylinder with a split nose curved like horizontal fangs, and a tail and wings flaring out only at the rear of the massive vessel. "Wish he was here just now," Shego added after a moment. "You know, instead of me," she said curtly.

"Shego?"

"Are you telling me that thing doesn't scare you," Shego demanded.

"I won't say I'm not afraid," Kim told her quietly, staring the Roth toward the orbiting ship. "But I'm even more worried about what they may do to our world. And our friends."

"Our friends," Shego asked after a moment.

"You do have friends now, Shego. I think the past year has pretty much given you that much, if nothing else," she told her. "I know GJ wasn't your idea job, but at least you don't have to worry about jail, or…..anything else now."

"No. No, just alien invaders that are here to harvest our brains."

"What," Kim burst into laughter.

"I know. What am I thinking? If they want brains, they seriously came to the wrong planet."

Kim grinned.

"Let's find a way in," she said as Ani closed on the ship, and began to move down one side.

"Scanning now, Red," Ani told her. "This thing is off the chart, but it looks like there may be several obvious hatches near the stern under one wing. Shall I plot an intercept?"

"Yes. We need to get inside, and find out what we're up against," Kim told the AI.

"And, while you're at it, come up with a plan, and find a way to stop a ship full of invaders," Shego added. "Because anything that big has got to be stuffed to the gills with monsters."

"We're going to find out. Ani, once we're inside, you try to find any communication dishes, or whatever, and take them out. Then, use your lasers, and target their engines. If we can't find their system, or stop them, you can at least disable this thing."

"Understood. I'll be standing by, so if you have to evacuate, I'll be close."

"Activating life support," Kim said, touching a stud on her wrist.

Shego did the same.

Transparent helmets rose, and sealed themselves over their heads even as the hiss of pressurization filled their ears.

"I'm green," Kim nodded at the light on her glove. "You?"

"Doy," Shego huffed.

Kim couldn't help but grin. "Looks like there's an open hatch," she said, right before debris came spilling out of the hatch in a long line.

"Trash? We're seriously going into a trash chute," Kim was asked as Shego stared at the still open hatch.

"You got a better idea?"

"Short of knocking on the front….door? No," she admitted.

"Depressurize, and let us out, Ani. And stay on com. We may need to call you."

"I'll be waiting," she said through their suit radios, even as the car's cabin hissed now, and then the doors both opened.

Shego tried very hard not to vomit as she went spinning out of the car, and then slowly regained her equilibrium.

"This is why I hate space," she complained as she found the controls for the built-in suit thrusters, and followed Kim toward the alien ship.

"I don't know. So far, it's been kind of fun."

"Kimmie," Shego growled, then followed her into the ship even as the hatch suddenly snapped shut with a clanging reverberation they felt even through their suits. "You need a new definition of fun."

A yellow light on a nearby hatch blinked, then turned green, and the panel slid open to show a corridor outside.

Even as the green light lit up, they felt near normal gravity pull their bodies down to the hard deck, and they landed in a low crouch as Kim glanced around.

"Ani? You there?"

"Scanning the ship for external transmitters," she replied without hesitation. "No luck so far. Or, I'm not seeing anything that might be obvious, at the least."

"Great. So, what now, Kimmie?"

"We find the engine room, and do some damage. Then, we find communications, and shut down whatever signal is controlling to those robots."

"And if we run into something….alien?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Shego shook her head.

"You seriously think we can take on an entire ship full of….."

They both peered around the corners of the door.

"No one so far," Kim said. Maybe they're all eating, or something."

"Or polishing their ray guns, so they'll shine when they kill us," Shego grumbled.

"I don't remember you being this pessimistic," Kim remarked as she headed down one side of the huge corridor.

"Then you weren't paying attention," Shego shot.

"You know, I was thinking….."

"There's a first," Shego complained anew.

Kim just shot her a glare.

"What," Shego asked.

"Have you noticed how big this corridor is?"

Shego looked up.

"Yeah. Pretty big."

"I'm thinking, our invaders may be…..pretty tall."

Shego looked up again.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Let's find the engine room. Suddenly, I'm feeling a bit more concerned about our chances here."

"Now? Now, you're worrying?"

"Well, at least we made it this far," Kim grinned, and kept going.

Shego shook her head, wanting to strangle the redhead. Wanting to grab, her and run, too.

She just wasn't sure which to do first.

"Hey, Kimmie," she suddenly asked. "I just had a thought."

"Yeah," Kim asked, peering around a corner at a junction they reached.

"Think we'll get hazard pay for this one?"

"That's what you're thinking about?"

"Well, yeah," Shego agreed. "Because if we're risking our lives here, I'd like to think we'll get _something_ out of it."

Kim paused, and looked thoughtful.

"You know, that would be nice. A bonus, at the least. I mean, so far, we're the only ones that likely have made it this far."

"Because anyone else with brains is probably running for their lives," Shego pointed out.

Kim looked back at her.

"I'm scared, too, Shego. But in just nineteen hours, I graduate, and then we're going out to celebrate. Remember? Nothing is going to get in the way of our date this time. Nothing," Kim stated firmly, and marched around the corner.

_To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**12**

"I've got the Science Center," Will told Betty as they hid behind a mound of rubble, waiting for a clear shot at the new robots heading toward where they had emerged to make a stand. "Dr. Possible is on the line," he told her as he held out the small radio. "He apparently managed to reboot the MSC auxiliary generators."

"Dr. Possible! This is Dr. Director," she spoke quickly. "Can you tell us what Kimberly intends?"

"Dr. Director? Oh, right. The woman Kim works with. Well, my daughter and Shego are taking the Roth up to the alien ship just now. Can you believe they wouldn't even let me go? I mean, who better than a rocket scientist…..?"

"Dr. Possible," she cut him off. "Did Kimberly mention a plan?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think she had a plan. She was just working on get up there, and then…. Well, you know my Kimmie-Cub."

"Indeed," she said, and handed Will the radio.

"So, we're still in the dark," he said, noting the sun was going down. Fast. It didn't help there was no power.

"We have to fall back," Dr. Director decided. "We can't take the chance they have IFR of some kid when we won't be able to see them coming when night falls, and we don't have enough night vision gear for everyone. Order everyone back, Will. Now."

Twenty minutes later, in the command center that was still barely operational, she found a message from the twins waiting on her.

"We just got a new message from the Possible boys, ma'am," one of her scientists told her. "But I'm afraid it made no sense."

"What did they say?"

"They sent up a chemical equation for….. They _claim_ it's a chemical bomb that is the equivalent of an EMP that can shut down the robots within a two kilometer range. But I find it hard to understand how they expect ordinary industrial cleaners to create that kind of….."

"When did they call," Betty demanded.

"Two hours ago," the man admitted. "We were waiting for you to return before….."

"They sent you the equation? The components necessary?"

"Well, yes, but…."

Betty cut the balding man off.

"Do we have the chemicals they named?"

"Yes, ma'am, but…."

"Then start making their bombs. Now," she spat. "Good God, man, I hired you for intelligence. If those Possible boys came up with something like that, you don't ask questions. You follow directions. Or don't you remember their portable silicon phase disrupter, their inter-dimensional projector, or the fact they single-handedly built the car that Kimberly Anne Possible just flew into space!"

The man paled, and bolted.

"I'll get a team working on it at once."

"And show me Middleton again. Especially, the area around the school," she said.

Three minutes later, they were staring at a trail of rubble, and fallen robots that were obviously the work of the twins. It led from the school, directly toward the hospital.

Not one robot was operational anywhere along that path, or near the hospital.

"Grab every spare hand you can. We need those bombs," Dr. Director ordered Will.

**KP**

"We've got more coming," Jim shouted. "And I'm out of bombs, and my laser is dead."

"My laser is spent, too, and I'm down to one bomb," Tim told him, holding up the cola bottle filled with volatile chemicals they had conjured. "That's good for two, maybe three of them. No more."

"Six are coming," Jim grimaced, and said nothing as the few students that risked following them bolted for the nearby hospital.

They came because they volunteered to help carry two of the more seriously injured that needed help, and soon. The rest of the student body stayed behind with the faculty. Even Steve Barkin wouldn't come out, which kind of surprised both of them. They figured him for the type to try to make a stand.

They were wrong.

"So, I throw it, and you get inside and start making more," Tim told him.

"Down," someone shouted, even as something blue flashed out of the darkness.

Even as it did, the whirling, glowing blue boomerang sliced though the legs of three robots at once, and then flashed back behind them even as a familiar, lanky body appeared right behind them.

"Go," Ron told them, Bonnie and Hannah already near the front door of the hospital, and running fast. "I'll hold them back."

"No need," Tim grinned, shaking the bottle he held. "Now that you thinned them out, this will handle the rest," he said, and threw the last bottle.

It hit the ground near one of the remaining three robots, and exploded like a large firecracker. Right before the splashing chemicals sent out a sparking, yellow fire that raced up the metal limbs of the three machines.

Right before they seemed to convulse, stiffen, and just fall over.

"Nice one, boys. We could have used some of that stuff ourselves. It's been tough getting here."

"Well, we're out, too, unless the hospital has the chemicals we need to make more."

"Boys, what are you doing," Anne Possible shouted from the door now, someone obviously having told her who was outside.

"Quick, where's Kim," Ron asked them before they could answer their mother.

Both boys pointed straight up.

"When you say…..?"

"We talked to dad earlier. She stopped by the Space Center, and grabbed some space suits. Then she, and Shego flew out to meet the bosses."

Ron grimaced.

"Man, I hope she's okay," Ron said, and turned to follow them into the hospital, glancing over at his wife who had dropped into a chair, holding Hannah, and looking completely spent just then.

"Ronald, are you all right?"

"Fine, Dr. P. Just wore out. And I think Bonnie, and Hannah are really hungry." He smiled ruefully. "So am I."

"Well, we still have auxiliary power here, so the cafeteria is still serving hot food. Go on, and then you'd better get down to the shelter. We have been left alone so far, but after that show, I get the feeling more may be coming."

"Which is why I have to stay up here," Ron said, and only then let the strange boomerang he was holding morph into a sword he sheathed at his side.

Anne just stared.

"Cool," the boys grinned.

"Better go feed the munchkin," Bonnie was told as Ron turned back to the door. "I'll stay here, and keep watch."

"And we need chemicals, mom. We can build more of our EMP bombs that will shut those things down."

Ann stared at her boys, then sighed.

"This way. What kind of chemicals do you need," a nearby doctor asked them, unable to believe what he had just heard in spite of the boys' infamous reputation.

They told him.

"And that actually….shuts down those things?"

"Like a charm," Jim grinned.

"Of course, we could really use some heavy duty batteries, too. For our blue lasers," they said, holding up TV remotes.

The doctor stared.

"Gift shop," Ann told them. "Then we'll open the utility storage closet for you. Just….keep the explosions outside. We're still treating patients. A lot more lately, too," she admitted.

"We had a few brought in…."

"I know. We directed them to the secondary ER we've had to set up. What about the school?"

"The rest we knew about were….bruises, and stuff. Nothing serious. Those girls the guys brought in were trapped under a wall, though, "Jim said. "They had to be dug out."

"We'll make sure they're okay," the doctor with Ann told them. "Maybe you boys had better get to work if you really can hold those things off."

"No big," the boys said quietly.

Behind them, Bonnie went to stand behind Ron, who still stood near the door.

"You should eat, too," she told the monkey master who had impressed her all the more after he carved their way to Middleton through those stomping metal giants.

"Later. You go feed Hannah, and you can bring me something back. I need to keep my eyes open until the boys are ready."

"Ronald," Bonnie murmured, and put her free arm around him.

"It'll be okay. Jim and Tim said Kim's already headed to the spaceship. Her, and Shego."

"In….space?"

"This is Kim we're talking about, but Bonnie could see the worry on his somber features all the same.

"I hope she's okay. I mean, I know she….likes this stuff, but….."

"Honey," Ron said quietly, staring out at the devastation beyond the hospital. "No one _likes_ this stuff. But if anyone can help stop it, I believe it's her. I just hope she pulls off another Possible miracle, because we all really need one just now."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, and turned to carry Hannah to the cafeteria. "C'mon, baby. Want to get something to eat?"

"Yay, eat," the little girl beamed, and clapped.

"Yep, she's yours," Bonnie shot over her shoulder, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Ron smiled back.

"You both are. And you're both going to be fine. I promise."

Bonnie said nothing to that as she left to find the cafeteria.

**KP**

"Nothing is going to get in the way of our date this time. Nothing," Kim stated firmly, and marched around the corner. Then stopped, and added, "Except maybe that."

Both women looked up, and up, and up, and stared at the nearly nine foot humanoid who was completely green, with a very alien crest that looked tattooed into his muscular emerald flesh.

What concerned Kim was the weird armor on his legs and fists, and the very large sword at his side.

"Whoa," Shego muttered. "Someone's been eating their vegetables."

The giant rumbled something, and both woman stared at him, then each other, then shrugged.

The giant touched something on his belt, and spoke again.

In what sounded like perfect English.

"Are you the champions of your world," he demanded.

"Uh, sure. Champions. That's us," Kim agreed. "So, what's the sitch?"

The giant stared down with slitted red eyes set in yellowish orbs.

One hand could likely crush her skull like a nut, and with as much ease.

This, Kim realized, could be a little tricky.

"Sitch," the mammoth humanoid echoed.

"Why are you here? What do you want? The usual stuff most guests spill before ruining the places they visit," Shego quipped.

"Guests," the man snorted. "We are not guests, woman. We are warriors of Lorwadia, here to claim your world in the name of our great emperor. I am Warhok, here to add your pathetic world to our glorious empire!"

"If we're so pathetic, why do you want us," Shego demanded.

"That's a good question," Kim nodded her way.

The warrior stared at them.

"You may be on the edge of the galaxy, and have yet to hear of the great Lorwardian Empire, but we are conquerors of over half the galaxy!"

"What about the other half," Kim quipped.

The warrior now fumed.

"Woman! You will show Warhok the proper respect," he thundered.

"Dude, inside voice," Shego growled, cringing at his bellow.

"You do not fear Warhok?"

"Should we," Kim asked. "I mean, sure, you're big."

"And loud," Shego added.

"Oh, right. Really loud. But, c'mon, I've fought robots bigger than you. Oh, and I've fought your robots, too, actually. I'm still here," Kim smirked.

"So," the giant murmured, eyeing them. "You are true champions. Then you will come with Warhok."

"Why," Kim demanded.

"We have claimed your world. Now, only the matter of _final combat_ remains. Do you defeat us, we shall withdraw, your world saved. Do we defeat you, your world's champion, then Warhok shall claim all. Including your heads as his trophies," he said coldly.

"Not liking the terms here," Shego muttered to Kim.

"So, what kind of combat," Kim ignored her to ask.

"You are a champion, and don't know the rules of personal combat?"

"I know our rules. Not yours," Kim told him.

"What she said," Shego gestured to Kim when those weird eyes turned to her.

Warhok grumbled deep in his chest. And it was a very deep chest.

"So be it. We shall use Lorwardian rule of battle."

"Which is," Kim asked.

"Warhok is about to tell you, small warrior," he snapped. "If you stop wagging your insolent tongue long enough for Warhok to tell you anything!"

"Not big on pronouns, is he," Shego asked.

"Doesn't seem like," Kim agreed as the big man fumed.

"Follow," he bellowed, and turned back the way they had just come.

"Where," Kim asked.

"To the bridge, of course. Before our ship lands, Warhok must transmit our acceptance of your world's choice of champion, and the terms of battle. Before you become Warhok's prize."

"Or you become ours," Kim added.

The big alien glared, and stomped on ahead.

"I don't think he likes us," Shego remarked as they looked around, and followed the huge warrior.

"No? Really?"

Shego grimaced.

"Princess, are you really sure you can take this guy? Something tells me he's the kind to cheat."

"I guessed. Which means, I'll just have to cheat, too."

"You?"

"Shego, I didn't let _Drakken_ have Earth. Do you really think I'm going to just hand it over to this freak?"

Shego stared hard at that one.

"Besides, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Well," Kim told her as they followed the big alien as he literally stomped through the corridors, heading somewhere. "He's babbling about us, and our, but so far, I've only seen him."

Shego looked around.

"You really think he's the only one on this tub?"

"I'm starting to wonder. I mean, as big as he is, and all the obvious reliance on the robots, maybe this guy is just a cog in a bigger machine. You know?"

"So, you think this emperor of his just sends out a guy with a ship of robots to find planets?"

"Of course," Warhok huffed. "But Warhok is not alone, small warriors," he growled over his shoulder, proving he was still listening. "Warhok's battle-mate is with him. When Warhok, and Warmonga claim our victory, we shall rule this sector of space in the name of Lorwardia!"

"Warmonga," Shego scowled. "These guys have a seriously limited vocabulary of names."

"Remember the plan," Kim said aloud.

"Uh, yeah," Shego nodded.

"Stick with it," Kim said.

"But…."

"Hey, he wants to take us to his _transmitter_ to start the show," Kim pointed out. "So, let's let him start the show," she said as she nodded to Shego.

"Once the terms are broadcast, Warhok shall land, and we shall battle before your own to let them see the folly of resistance," Warhok declared as they walked into another chamber.

This one filled with computers, two huge seats, and another very large alien. This one a female.

"Let me guess, you must be Mrs. Warhok," Shego said as the hatch closed behind them, and they stared at the big, green woman in similar armor rising to her feet.

"I am Warmonga," she growled. "Best you watch your tongue, do you wish to keep it, little monkey."

"Well, she's got his attitude," Shego told Kim, eyeing the man walking over to one of the computers he began to manipulate.

"Ani," Kim murmured quietly as the big warrior focused on his work. "Have you a shot at the engines?"

"Affirmative, Red."

"Take it," she said, and leapt forward without warning, smashing one foot into Warmonga's very broad chest.

The woman howled even as Warhok turned, and Kim pointed not at him, but the obvious communications device.

"Trash it all," she told Shego, even as the woman was already in motion, her hands glowing green as she smashed both fists into the panel the big giant had been activating.

"Are you mad," Warhok roared. "You'll bring us down out of control!"

"That's the idea, big guy," Shego sneered, ducked a big fist, and smashed another computer. And another. Just to be safe, she started launching plasma at the nearby glass squares, and blew out two of them, decompressing the entire bridge as the female Kim was battling cursed incomprehensively before bolting for the rear of the chamber.

"Time to bail," Kim shouted as the warrior followed the woman. "This thing is going down."

"I hope we killed those robots' control codes," Shego said, and jumped out the window after Kim even as they slid along the underside of the ship as it seemed to teeter, and head downward at a very steep angle. Steep enough that the ship was already starting to heat up as it hit the atmosphere.

"Ani," Kim shouted, her suit's thrusters overwhelmed by the wake of the falling ship, and gravity's pull. "We could really use you here!"

"Hang on, Kimmie," Shego shouted, grabbing her hand, and pulling her close. "Our combined thrust should push us away. I hope."

Then the Roth was there, angling to let the women clamber into the car even as it rolled away, and began to pull free of the ship still diving nose first at the planet below.

"Follow it down," Kim told Ani. "We have to make sure that signal was killed, and we can't risk those guys surviving. Especially if they manage to stop their crashing."

"While I was unable to completely shut down their engines, I did do substantial damage. They won't be doing anything except crashing, Kim," Ani preened.

"Then we just have to make sure they don't survive," Shego added. "Because I get the feeling that if they do, they may be sending for reinforcements."

"Not going to happen," Kim said grimly, settled behind the wheel now. "Shego. If they do survive, we have to put them down. There's no other way."

Shego said nothing.

"I've never really…..killed, Kim," she said quietly. "To be honest, I'm not sure…."

"I know. I have. You slow them down. I'll do what has to be done," the redhead told her curtly.

Shego said nothing to that, looking pensive again as the car dove into the atmosphere after the falling ship.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**13**

"Ron, look," Tim pointed as they stood watch as night fell, and the deep shadows hid even the closest of the patrolling warbots from their eyes.

"Something big is coming down," Ron realized, seeing the huge fireball arching over the town.

"Looks like it's going to hit by the lake."

Ron grimaced, and looked around.

"Stay here. I'm going to check it out."

"You don't think…..?"

He eyed Tim.

"Stay here. I'll check….."

The explosion from the impact almost knocked them from their feet despite the distance.

Even as they recovered, the small, whining rush of air overhead drew their eyes to the distinctive running lights of a small car. One that flew over their heads as it headed for the lake, too.

"Kim," Ron hissed. "Stay," he shouted at the boys, and bolted after the unlikely vehicle. "You have to guard the others until we know what's going on."

Both boys wanted to argue. But there was a hospital filled with injured people, some still only recently making their way to the shelter of the medical ward as night fell, and gave them cover to finally move with a degree of safety.

"Kim was in space," Jim murmured.

"Fighting real aliens," Tim nodded.

"She is never going to let us live it down," they both grumbled.

**KP**

"We have an incoming transmission on all channels," Wills aid as the monitors abruptly filled with a very large, green face.

"That's not Shego," Dr. Director gaped at the huge warrior that appeared on the screen.

"People of Earth. I am Warhok. Leader of the mighty Lorwardian inclusion here to claim your world for our glorious empire. In two tarlecs, we shall face, and crush your dubious champions, and confirm our victory by….."

Someone yelped, and cursed behind him, and suddenly something exploded even as a flashes of red and green simultaneously moved across the screen before it went blank.

Dr. Director stared at the blank screens.

She slowly started to smile.

"Rally the men," Will was told. "We're not done yet."

For once, Will didn't mind the redhead's penchant for chaos. It was, after all, the only explanation for what they had just seen.

"With pleasure, ma'am," he actually smiled himself.

**KP**

Kim and Shego stood near the smoldering wreck on the bank of the lake, and watched as the massive panel of one side of the hull folded out under the relentless hammering of very angry fists. They were still in their suits, but the helmets were removed now, as were Kim's gloves, so she could reach her battle-suit's controls.

Then, Warhok stepped out, followed by a very shaky Warmonga.

The male glowered at her, and stared coldly with raw fury as he looked around him.

"You think your treachery wins this battle, monkey," he growled, pulling a long blade that began to glow. "I'll carve out your spine, and use it adorn my battle-mate's feechis!"

"Okay, don't know what you're saying, but….that's not happening," Shego growled, her hands flaring with raw plasma once more.

"You fight me, green one," Warmonga growled, holding out a small bar that suddenly expanded into a long staff crowned by vicious blades on each side. One side pronged, and obviously meant to be lethal.

Kim glanced at Shego, nodded, and said, "Be careful."

And vanished.

"Hey," Warmonga exclaimed.

"What trickery is this," Warhok growled as he slashed the air with his glowing sword where Kim had been.

Right before he reeled, as an unseen blow slammed into him from behind, staggering him.

"Craven cow! Show yourself," he bellowed.

Warmonga started to turn his way when Shego launched a ball of plasma right into her face, temporarily blinding her.

Even as she recoiled, Shego was moving, blocking the carelessly held staff as the warrior woman recoiled from the blinding burst of energy, she moved in close, and delivered a hard kick into the bigger woman's side.

She went sprawling, losing her staff even as Shego pressed her attack.

And went flying a moment later when Warmonga's big foot caught her in the chest, and sent her flying up, and over the nearby Roth, slamming into the ground hard enough to stun her.

Warmonga regained her feet, and snatched up her staff, lumbering ominously toward the the stunned woman still on the ground.

Kim barely had time to call out a warning as Warhok tracked her voice, and swung in her direction.

Ducking, she moved again, knowing she only had so much time before her stealth faded. She still had time issues on the suit's stealth mode, and it didn't work in her advantage just now. She moved again, snatching what was likely a dagger from the big warrior's belt, and dancing back even as he barked in surprise that his weapon should suddenly move on its own.

With the weapon in her hand, he had no trouble tracking her now, and she let her stealth mode fade, feeding the remaining power into her strength-amping feed.

"You are clever," Warhok growled. "But trickery will not let you….."

The man sputtered, looking down at his own knife buried in his chest.

"You…..threw…..your weapon," he frowned.

"What can I say," she smirked, and ran forward, leaping, and kicking out to slam the blade even deeper even as her free foot managed to deflect the sword that dropped as he seemed to falter, unsure what was happening. "I live to confuse," she spat, and used her kick to launch herself higher, driving both knees into the big man's chin, driving him farther back, and cracking the thick bone under the suit's powerful charge.

He roared, and forced himself to remain standing even as he jerked out the knife, and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Okay," Kim grimaced as she glanced at the thick, green blood flowing from the chest. "So, his heart isn't there."

"Enough," he hissed. "Warhok will not be beaten by a mere female!"

Kim rolled back, but not in time.

The hilt of the sword was swung back in a vicious backhand, and caught Kim in the side of the head. She went sprawling, landing hard, and obviously dazed. So dazed she was unaware of the big man reaching down to lift her in one hand as the big sword was raised over her body.

"Time for you to die, monkey," Warhok growled.

Shego, meanwhile, rolled to her feet, her head still pounding, and looked up just in time to duck Warmonga's blow.

"You should have accepted a quick death," she told Shego with a cold sneer. "Warmonga can be merciful."

"Don't think so, beanstalk," she growled, and let plasma flare up both arms, growing hotter and brighter than ever. "See, I'm not really the kind of girl that rolls over, and plays dead," she spat, and moved to intercept the next attack.

"Ha! You might actually be a challenge for once," Warmonga said even as one glowing fist smashed through the haft of the big spear, and the other slammed into the back of one of the big woman's wrists.

Warmonga howled in pain as flesh seared, and pain radiated up her arm.

Releasing her grip on one end of the staff, Warmonga jumped back, glaring potently at the woman as she eyed her glowing hands.

"So, you're one of those," she hissed. "I did not think the thrice-cursed star-spawn lived on this world. Not that it matters. You will die. Like all your kind!"

"Bring it, sister," Shego sneered openly now, and rolled right between her legs, spun around, and drove a vicious kick into her back.

Even as Kim gave an aborted yelp behind her.

Shego risked glancing back, and saw the sword rising over Kim's head as the male lifted the limp redhead in his big hand.

"No," she snarled, and rolled again, snatching up the fallen piece of Warmonga's spear. In the same instant, she flung it right at the broad back of the giant about to kill Kim.

Even as the sword descended, the pronged end of the staff buried itself in Warhok's bare back, and he gave a breathless curse as he went to his knees, weapons falling one hand, Kim falling from the other. He looked down at the razor-edged blades protruding from his chest, and gave a curt grunt.

Before falling on his face.

"No," Warmonga roared, and backhanded Shego so hard she flew over fifteen feet to impact the side of the smoldering spacecraft, and slid down to land in the scorched sand. She didn't move after hitting the ground.

Warmonga stomped over to her battle-mate, staring in horror, and then looked at Kim.

"You will die by inches for your daring, small one," she swore, and scooped up the fallen knife. "Warmonga swears you will both die screaming," she hissed as she reached for Kim with a big hand, and raised the big knife over Kim's face.

Just before Kim fell again, even though Warmonga's large fist remained wrapped around her throat.

Kim numbly fumbled with the still choking fingers even as a flash of blue filled her eyes, and she saw a dark shape slam into the side of the howling woman towering over her.

Her head was pounding, and she couldn't quite see straight just then, but the dark shape seemed to be glowing all over, like Shego, except it was blue. Then the figure kicked, and Warmonga went flying. It punched again, and Warmonga went sailing to land near Shego.

The woman slid down into the mud, and stared at the small man that stood glaring at her.

"Great…..Blue," Warmonga frowned. "How….can this….be?"

"Ron," Kim murmured, finally pulling that big hand free of her throat, and managing to sit up. "How….?"

"Don't worry. I think it's over," he told her, offering her a hand.

"Never," Warmonga said, ignoring her bleeding stump to raise that dagger over Shego's unconscious body. "One way, or another, you monkeys will pay for Warhok's death!"

"No," Ron shouted, and flung out something that flashed blue, nearly severing that other hand, even as Kim reached, and grabbed the huge sword she used the last of her strength to throw with all her might.

Ron couldn't help but gasp as the sword slammed into the woman's neck, impaling the alien on the steel hull behind her.

Her bloody limbs fell at her side as she stared at Ron with hugely rounded yellow eyes. Her lips moved, green blood flowing as she spit, and rasped something that could just barely be heard.

The only word either Kim, or Ron made out was, _'Why?'_

Then she went limp, and obviously died.

Just to be certain, Kim checked Warhok.

He looked dead, but she couldn't quite decipher if his pulse was gone, or just hidden. He was, after all, very big.

She decided to make sure by burying the staff she pulled from his back in his neck, neatly severing his spine.

"Kim," Ron choked.

"Better to make sure," she told him wearily. "Or don't you remember all those zombie movies you made me watch," she joked grimly as she limped over to Shego.

Ron said nothing to that as he reclaimed the Lotus Blade he had summoned, and sheathed it at his side once more. He wasn't sure what Master Sensei would say about this one, but he had felt compelled to summon it when he realized his skills alone weren't going to get Bonnie and Hannah safely across two cities to find refuge.

Just then, he found it hard to worry about those complications.

He was standing in the middle of a ruined town, and had just helped kill two aliens.

Two lives. Gone.

True, he had no more choice than Kim, but what she had done was beyond necessary.

"It had to be done, Ron," she told him, and knelt by Shego, carefully turning her over.

"Hey," Shego muttered wanly, "Wha' you doin' here," she muttered when her eyes slowly opened.

"Are you okay, Shego?"

"Been better," the woman smiled wanly. "Feel like a truck ran over me. Twice."

"Pretty close," Kim smiled somberly.

That was when Shego saw the nearly decapitated woman nearby.

"Whoa."

"She was going to kill you. I had to stop her," Kim told her quietly, holding her in her lap.

"You know, I think I love you, Kimmie," Shego said, and her eyes slowly drooped again.

"Sounds like help is finally coming," Ron said, lifting his head at the sounds of jets, and helicopters filling the air. "Looks like the military is finally back in the game."

"If you want to lay low, and keep the whole….monkey power sitch low-key, you'd better blaze," Kim told him knowingly.

Ron eyed her.

"We're at the hospital. Maybe you'd better let me get you both there."

"I think we have help coming. Like you said," she told him, leaning back against the hull of the downed craft. "Just need to…..rest a little," she said, and felt herself falling.

And then felt nothing.

**KP**

"Welcome back," Shego smiled as Kim's eyes opened, and the redhead stared up at her.

"Whu' hap'n," she groaned, her words slurred by the numbness in her mouth, as much as by the tube running down her throat.

"You've had us worried sick," Shego told her, reaching to take one of her hands. Both with IVs taped to them.

"We….won, tho'. Right," Kim slurred.

"We won," Shego nodded. "Rest. I'll let your mom know you're awake. She's down in the break room just now."

"'Kay," Kim murmured, and let her eyes close again.

"I'll be right back," Shego assured her.

"'Kay. Shego?"

"Yes, Kimmie," she glanced back.

"Lov' you," she murmured, and said no more.

Shego smiled back at her pale face, and then headed outside.

She was back in only a few minutes, an anxious Anne Possible at her side.

"Honey? Are you awake?"

"Yea'," Kim murmured, though her eyes remained closed. "Got a monster headache," she complained.

"I don't wonder," she smiled, the blue eyes shooting to the carefully bandaged skull of her daughter who had barely survived to make it to the hospital. "You really got quite a few scars this time, young lady, and you're also going to need to see a hairdresser when you get out of here."

"Hair…..dress'r," she frowned behind closed eyes.

"We had to cut quite a bit off."

"Why," Kim actually whined, looking like she was pouting now as she forced her eyes open.

"For the brain transplant," Shego grinned at her. "We finally found one that worked."

"Huh?"

"My mistake. They must have gotten another defective one," Shego smirked.

"Huh?"

"You had a bad concussion, and part of your skull was fractured, and the fragments driven into your brain, honey. We had to operate to remove it, and repair the damage."

Kim absorbed that, and asked, "Wha' else?"

"Just the usual," Anne sighed. "Broken bones. Bruises. And some seriously overstressed muscles after _someone_ turned off the safety limiters on her battle-suit," Shego chided her. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Tryin' save you," Kim smiled up at her. "You're not hurt," she asked more clearly after her mother finally pulled the feeding and air tubes from her mouth after checking her over.

"I'm tougher than you, Princess. And I always heal. You need to be more careful."

Kim snorted, her sleepy visage ruining the affect.

"Seriously, honey, we're all proud of you," Anne told her, patting her hand carefully. "But next time, try not to be so careless."

"Had to save Shego, mom. We're gonn' date," she smiled, her eyes sliding down again before she went completely silent.

"Is she….?"

"Sleeping. This is a good sign, though. Kim's always been a fast healer."

"Not to mention stubborn," Shego murmured. "I don't have to guess you're going to have to tie her down to keep her in bed long enough to heal."

"_We_ are," Anne nodded. "I can count on you not to let her talk you into giving her any slack, can't I?"

"I'm just glad she's out of that coma," Shego said quietly. "Guess I better call the boss. Old Nosey is going to want an update."

"That polarizer beam is wearing off, isn't it?"

"Wore off weeks ago," Shego winked. "This is all me. But for once, I don't mind playing nice. Not for Kimmie," she smiled, staring down at the sleeping redhead.

"Just don't let her hurt herself, Shego," Kim's mother told her quietly.

"She saved my life out there," Shego told her not for the first time. "You think I am ever going to forget that? I owe her. I did before, and now I owe her even more. That's not something you just shrug off."

Anne smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"She will."

"Yeah. I almost expected her to say 'No big,' when she woke up."

"Give her time. She's still sedated."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll go call Cyclops. Be back in a sec."

**KP**

"Bets."

"Don't call me Bets," the woman on the other end of the line growled, but sounded far from convincing, as she was obviously very, very tired.

It had been three weeks since Kim Possible and Shego had held off an alien invasion, and literally saved the world on an unprecedented scale. Kim had been rushed to the hospital after they found her near the fallen aliens. Then, as they all waited, Kim endured over nineteen hours of intensive surgery to save her life as the world all but held its collective breath.

Shego, after a mere seven hours of hard sleep, woke without a scratch.

The first thing Dr. Director did was put her in charge of security to ensure the wrong people didn't exploit Kim's current helplessness.

A dozen of her best agents now patrolled the hospital.

Shego all but lived at Kim's side.

Then there were her brothers.

Chemical EMP bombs, and blue lasers cobbled out of television remotes, and a few electronics?

She seriously needed to bring them in, before they ended up following the wrong path.

"She woke up," Shego blurted rather than respond to her usual complaint. "She's still half out of it, and tired, but she woke up," the woman reported as Betty felt some of her own fatigue lift just then.

"What does Dr. Possible say?"

"She thinks she's going to be fine. If we can keep her in bed long enough to heal."

Dr. Director actually laughed.

Shego understood, but couldn't let the moment pass.

"I'm requesting an extended vacation. Maybe if you make it a command, she'll listen to you."

Dr. Director laughed again.

"I'm coming down. Stay alert. If anyone hears the news, it may….reinvigorate some of the tries against her."

"Only if they're really stupid," Shego drawled. "The boys have been stepping up hospital security lately."

Now Dr. Director groaned.

Which made Shego grin.

"Just checking in like you asked," she grinned. "Later, Bets."

"Don't call me….."

Shego hung up, smiling happily.

She had been shaking off the affects of that polarizer all along. In degrees. Yet when that electric fence zapped her, it had completely cleared her mind, and snapped her right back to her own, familiar self. All the faux sweetness swept away in a single, blazing instant.

Yet as she felt the change in her heart and mind sweep her, she realized she liked being with her Princess. And Kimmie had been genuinely worried about her. Cared about her. She remembered the past year, and knew it had been…..genuine. It was not something she could just turn her back on.

And then Kim had literally saved her life.

Stoppable had come by to fill her in on just what had happened after she had been knocked senseless. He told her very bluntly what Kim had done, and why. As if knowing what was going on, he had also pointedly suggested she remain worthy of Kim's sacrifice.

She didn't bother to tell him she wasn't going anywhere.

That should have been clear.

Walking back to Kim's room, she nodded at the two dour agents posted there, and smiled for once.

"She woke up," she told them for the second time, and walked into the room to rejoin her lover.

_To Be Continued….._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**14**

Kim gaped when she left the hospital, and was all but blinded, and deafened.

Not by the sun.

Rather, blinded by a sea of flashes, and cameras all aimed her way, and deafened by the thunderous applause of a very large crowd that had gathered just beyond the barricade where a black sedan was waiting for her as the nurse rolled her out in her wheelchair.

Signs of all kinds were raised by the crowd, some declaring their undying love, some just thanking her, and several even declaring 'KP For President!'

She had to grin at those.

"Guess killing aliens is okay," she drawled, looking over her shoulder at Shego.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Shego drawled, and walked out to ensure no one tried rushing them.

She made it a point to keep her eye on the crowd, as much as she wanted to focus on Kim, because she didn't point out that not everyone loved Kim Possible. They had also intercepted quite a few death threats, and there was an unofficial bounty of over five million on Kimmie's head now as more than a few villains now genuinely feared her return to crime-fighting after she took out an alien threat that had literally beaten the rest of the planet.

No one in that community wanted to risk her getting back on her feet now.

Shego only hoped she could, though. Even Kim's mother was being guarded about her therapy, and telling Kim to just take things slow.

Kim swore she would, but Shego recognized the gleam in those eyes once cleared of the narcotic haze that had kept her pain at bay long enough for her to recover. Kim wasn't the type to take it slow, and safe at the best of times. Shego had no doubt they all had their hands full with her.

"Possible," a growling voice drawled as they turned, and saw a man in a cheap suit that was let through the line.

"Mr. Barkin," Kim grinned, her eyes going to his legs.

He actually glared, as if knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Right, well, since you missed graduation, I was…..asked," he grumbled even more, "To present this to you with the city's thanks. Guess you still have a few good qualities," he muttered at the end, and just held out the diploma with her name on it.

"Thanks, Mr. B," she smiled, and took it. She turned to the crowd, held it up, and beamed as the applause roared again.

"Right. Well, good luck, Possible. And….try to stay out of trouble. Both of you," Steve muttered with a sour look at Shego.

Shego, who had rebuffed his few attempts to seduce her when he showed up to 'check on Kim,' only glared at him. The guy was unbelievably thick, and couldn't seem to grasp she not only didn't like guys, she didn't like him.

"Well, then. Uh, good luck," he babbled again, and headed away from the car that the nurse helped her get into when the driver held the back door open for her.

Using her canes, she levered herself up, and with the nurse's help, climbed stiffly into the car.

Shego eyed her fumbling, clumsy manner, and tried not to show too much concern.

Without acknowledging the crowd, which did have a few signs aimed her way, she climbed in after Kim, and let the driver shut the door before he walked back around to climb behind the wheel.

"Ready to go home," Shego asked her.

"Do I still have one," she sighed.

"It's been over six weeks, Princess. Trust me, your brothers are miracle workers in their own right. They adapted some of that modular tech they…..borrowed from the alien wreckages, and had your house rebuilt the third day after we brought them down."

"So, we were right," Kim finally asked her directly. "Bringing down the ship killed the signal?"

"Not….quite. The signal seemed to come directly from the big guys. The eggheads suspect that only by….cutting off their heads did the signals die, and shut down the warbots. Which, let's face it, you did with style."

Kim sighed, and leaned back in the seat, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Couldn't let them spoil our date. Which I'm still expecting," she murmured as they car rolled past the waving, manic crowd.

"Well, I think we're going to have to get you back on your feet a little better before you can start dancing," Shego smiled at her, patting her closest thigh. "Don't worry. If I know you, it won't be long, and then I'll take you out for a night you'll never forget. Word of honor," she told her.

Shego blinked when Kim suddenly reached out, and pulled her close.

"I'm just glad you're all right," she murmured, leaning against her. "When I saw that freak start to stab you….."

"Stoppable told me what happened. He's still a little grumpy over some of the details, but I'm very happy you saved my gorgeous, green hide," she smiled, and leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

Kim smiled up at her.

Then frowned.

"Why are we stopping here," she asked when the driver pulled into a drugstore that was still being rebuilt.

"We have to fill your prescriptions, Miss Possible," the driver told her as Shego handed the man the scripts.

"I don't need any…."

"You do, so zip it. It's just for mild pain killers, for emergencies, and muscle relaxers in case your therapy gets you too wound up," Shego fibbed smoothly. If she told Kim the extent of some of those dosages, she'd likely rebel from the start. She did know her Princess, after all. Talking to her mother didn't hurt, either.

"Fine. But I don't want anything unless I really, really, really need them. Which I won't," Kim huffed.

"Want to bet on that?"

Kim eyed her as the driver left, locking the car behind him.

"Why did he lock….?"

"It's a company car. You have to lock it to activate the secirtuy features."

"But you're here," Kim fumed. "We don't need…"

"Kim, we've had death threats. Serious ones. I wanted to tell you sooner, but….some of the community is after you. If they found you while you were helpless…."

"I'm not helpless," she spat, and then glared impotently at her canes. "Not….completely."

"I know. But you're not one hundred percent either. Give yourself time, and trust us. We want you back on your feet, but not if it risks your health, or your life. So, listen to your mother, and me."

Kim sighed.

"This tanks."

"I don't care for feeling helpless either," Shego admitted.

"You? Helpless?"

"I've had moments," Shego admitted again. "I got past them. So will you. And I'll be there every step of the way to help you."

"Word of honor," she asked.

"Word of honor."

"You haven't said _that_ since you got zapped," Kim pointed out. "Are you…..?"

"It wore off weeks ago," she admitted. "This is me. The real me. Telling you I want to be here. That I love you. And I'm not going anywhere," she said, and leaned close to kiss her.

Just as the driver returned.

Shego caught the small sack he tossed to her, and Kim's brows both rose as she assessed the bugling sack.

"Just a few muscle relaxers," she grumbled.

"It's a three month supply," she lied smoothly again. "Home, James," she told the agent. "We've got a family celebration to attend."

"Family….celebration," Kim groaned. "That's why no one was at the hospital with you?"

"Let that one out of the bag, didn't I," Shego beamed. "My bad."

Kim only groaned again.

**KP**

"I have to say, those twin terrors do good work when they want to," Bonnie smiled as she stared up at their rebuilt home that had finally replaced the rubble.

"I get the feeling they are going to be rich, and/or famous themselves before this is over," Ron agreed as they walked into their new house after coming from the insurance office that was still arguing over the loss of Bonnie's car as an 'act of God.'

Bonnie put Hannah down, and she immediately toddled toward her room, babbling all the way.

"Welcome home, Stoppable-San," a soft, familiar voice greeted them. "And Mrs. Stoppable-San," the slender girl bowed to her in turn. "I have a meal waiting, and news from Master Sensei."

"I was expecting some," he admitted.

Yori said nothing as she spotted Hannah peering around her door, and the little girl beamed, and waved.

Then ducked back into her room.

"I see Hannah has not been unduly stressed by your trials."

"Nothing to seems to bother that girl," Ron smiled. "She's something else."

"She is the Han," Yori remarked as casually as ever.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"She's my baby, and that's all that matters," she shot, following her and Ron into the dining room. "Our baby," she amended when Ron looked her way.

Ron nodded.

"I understand, Mrs. Stoppable-San. Still, while she is your child, and very dear, she has a greater destiny before her, and may one day be our world's best, and greatest hope. If she is kept on the path of righteousness."

"This is too much for me," Bonnie sighed.

"Would you prefer tea, or cola," the ninja girl smiled on, pausing at Ron eyed the set table, and the very elaborate meal. He did not doubt that Yori had known when they were arriving to the last second.

"Tea will be fine. Iced tea, not that hot stuff. Oh, and I should get Hannah. She'll be hungry, too."

"Hungee, ma," a voice shouted, and leapt up, and landed gracefully in her own highchair.

Bonnie just stared as the little girl beamed at her, awaiting her meal.

"How did you learn that one," Bonnie gasped, staring at Ron.

"Jump," the little girl grinned.

"Hannah," she asked. "Who showed you how to...jump?"

"Pwincess," she beamed.

"Oh, right. Kim babysat that time just before the aliens..."

Ron trailed off as Bonnie closed her eyes, and seemed to clenching her fists.

"That is so going to take getting used to," the brunette finally groaned.

Ron smiled.

"I don't know. I think she's cute," Ron grinned.

"Cute," Hannah declared as Yori brought glasses to the table.

Bonnie sighed, and shook her head.

"It'll get better," Ron assured his wife, leaning down to kiss her cheek after putting Hannah's tray in place on her chair.

"Well, it certainly can't get any….."

Ron's hand flashed, clamping over her mouth.

"Don't jinx us," he warned her quite seriously.

"Let's just eat," she said from behind his hand. "I am hungry."

"Hungee," Hannah cheerfully screeched.

**KP**

Monkey Fist chanted the summoning, staring at the huge, stone ring set into something that was obviously buried deep in the ground.

He could feel the mystic reverberations all around him, and his surviving monkey ninja screeched as he continued to chant, obviously not liking whatever was stirring. He, however, did not care. He had only his hate left, and just that.

He had been forced to hide for weeks as first the strange robotic invaders appeared, and then the world's combined military swept the planet, scooping up the leftover technology allegedly from another planet. He did hear a spot of good news in that Kim Possible had been mortally injured facing the invaders, whoever they were, and her prognosis was still anyone's guess. Especially with several fairly competent assassins now hunting her.

That pleased him quite nicely.

A shame the pretender had not fallen with her. That would have been too much to hope for, though. Still, once the eyes of the world shifted once again, he had returned to his search in earnest, and had finally, after endless weeks of searching, found the mystic temple that promised him the fulfillment of all his dreams.

It would only cost his soul.

Not that he believed in that nonsense anyway.

You were alive, or you were dead. If some mystic being wished something he had little use for, they were welcome to it. So long as he gained the power to finally conquer his enemies, and reign as the all-powerful monkey king he had long felt himself destined to become.

With Stoppable dead, too, he would seize the Han, and raise her as his ultimate weapon of evil in subjugating all around him.

Starting with that insufferable Shego who had turned on her own for that murderous Possible.

First, however, he had to raise the Dark. He had to raise the YoNo.

The Destroyer.

He chanted until his throat was raw, and his uplifted arms burned with effort.

He was close to the end of his endurance when the ground rumbled all around him. The ninja monkeys screeched, and retreated, even as the ground cracked before him, splitting like a fragile eggshell as it parted just as easily to let something start to rise.

The bolt they had dug up now slowly ascended, showing it was attached to a large bolt that was set firmly into the flat stone of a huge surface.

One that continued to grow as even he was forced back. He kept backing away, but not before he saw the stooped, robed statue of some kind of arcane figure that seemed to be kneeling in prayer atop the flat top of the rising temple.

The structure continued to rise, surging higher, and higher, and then Monte was standing in unabashed awe at the huge structure that now towered before him. On either side of the huge opening into a greater chamber were two massive carvings of hellishly presented monkey faces. The kind one might find in some nightmarish vision of hell.

The sight made him smile.

He had seen a great many ancient temples in his day, but most of them were dusty, dank tombs.

This one roiled with unseen energies, and the sheer power of the malevolence of its master seemed to cloak the very air. He smiled wider, and stepped forward.

"Come forth, YoNo," he shouted. "I have summoned you to this world. Now, appear!"

"Yo. I'm not deaf," the robed figure atop the temple growled, before jumping to land before him with such force it send a tremor through the ground, and created a small crater around him.

Thrown to his feet, his few monkey ninjas gibbering in blatant fear, the figure stepped forward, and eyed Monte.

Monte looked down.

"You? Are the YoNo," he sneered at the dwarfish figure.

"Word," the figure growled, and threw back, and off the conceiling cloak to reveal a muscular, menacing monkey not unlike the ones carved into the front of the temple before them.

"You," Monte huffed. "You'll understand if I'm less than impressed. I think a test is in order, though. So, monkey ninjas….. Attack," he pointed.

The YoNo smirked, and began to glow with a venomous amber aura as he rose into the air, levitating even as his limbs folded beneath him, and his hands rose in curious gestures.

Just before bolts of that noxious-looking light shot out to smash every one of the monkey ninjas across the clearing, and into the ground. Only two managed to regain their feet, and they immediately went scampering up nearby trees to hide.

"Impressive, but I think I need to see more than just a light show," Monte sneered, stepping forward, and taking a combat stance. "Let's see if you have anything beyond the theatrics," he growled, and gestured the levitating creature forward.

"So be it," YoNo said, his head rising slightly, his eyes flaring as he looked down at Monkey Fist with an unreadable expression. "No flash, all crash," he spat.

Just as she slammed into the ground with the force of a bomb.

Monkey Fist went flying, tumbling several times before he landed near one of his still stunned monkey ninjas, and sat up, staring.

With a wide smile.

"Perfect," he smiled. "You're exactly what I need," he said as he eyed the diminutive beast that padded toward him with cold, glittering orbs fixed on him.

"Am I," the creature murmured mockingly. "So, you are willing to risk the Path? You dare to accept the cost? You will bind yourself to the YoNo for eternity?"

"Oh, yes. So long as you destroy all my enemies, and give me ultimate power, I will do anything," Monkey Fist cackled manically.

"As you wish," the small, but powerful primate smiled coldly, and held out his hand.

Monkey Fist took the hand, sensing, more than feeling the searing of energies beyond mere heat that surrounded his monkey-like hand as a glowing emblem began to manifest on the back of his hairy hand. When it was finished, he was marked with the same crest on the walls of the temple.

"Perfect," he said again. "Now, all I have to do is….. Where are you going?"

The YoNo didn't even look back as he kept heading east.

"The same place you should be going," the demon scoffed. "To School."

_To Be Continued….._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: The Possible Factor**

**By LJ58**

**15**

"Are you crazy," Shego demanded when she came in from a routine mission to find Kim on the floor.

Doing vertical pushups.

"Just….a minute," she panted, and pushed up one more time before she then pushed herself up, and landed gracefully.

Before landing on her back.

"Okay, in my defense," Kim said, looking up at Shego's scowling face, "I just did three hundred reps."

"Are you trying to kill yourself," the green-skinned woman demanded. "You've only been…."

"It's been weeks," Kim complained, pushing herself up without waiting on a hand. "If I listen to those doctors, or mom, I'll be still in that stupid chair when I retire. Shego, I know my body. I know what I can do. It's time to start getting back in shape."

"If you just did three hundred…..? Is that all you did?"

"Well…"

Shego sighed, and shook her head.

"I should have known. When did you start?"

"Well….."

"When?"

Kim sighed as she stood up, stretched languidly, and smiled at the woman.

"Four days ago."

"Four…..days? And you're already up to….."

"I started with fifty. And kept pushing myself."

"I swear….. You just can't slow down, can you," Shego sighed.

"I'm not stupid, Shego," Kim told her, dripping sweat, and panting as she stood before her. "But I know myself. Sitting in that chair, and waiting on some mythical date when I'm better is not my way. It never has been."

"Don't I know it," she nodded, just studying her carefully.

"I haven't left the house, and I haven't pushed….. Well, too hard. I do know my limits. But today, I just…..felt better. A lot better. I'm ready to really start training again," she smiled.

"You are completely out of your mind, you know that," Shego said quietly. "Most people would be happy to be alive. And just sit, and relax….."

"And slowly go nuts," Kim suggested with a wry smile.

"Princess," Shego told her. "I have long since decided you were nuts long before I met you."

Kim sputtered.

"So not," she complained.

Which, of course, was when Anne Possible walked into the house, and found them standing there.

"Kimberly," the older redhead stopped to stare. "Why are you dressed for a workout?"

"Because she was working out," Shego told her without taking her eyes off Kim.

"Honey," the surgeon groaned. "I know you want to get back on your feet….."

"Ta-daah," Kim grinned, having somersaulted over Shego, cart wheeled across the floor, and jumped up to land in front of her mother.

Anne was almost as pale as Shego just then as she just gaped at her.

"Kimberly Anne, are you….?"

"Mom, I'm better. Honestly. I just have to shake off the rust, and I'll be fine. No twinges. No pain. Nothing. I feel….."

"Are you using something," her mother demanded.

"No," Kim glowered. "I've just been….. Uh, well….."

"Turns out, Kim's been working out behind our backs," Shego told Anne. "I came in to find her doing pushups."

Anne sighed, shaking her heads.

"Vertical pushups."

"We need to check you out, honey. You had a lot of injuries. The kind that don't heal that fast. You could be stressing yourself without….."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Where are your pills," she asked suspiciously.

"Mom," she groaned. "I'm not even using them. This is me, feeling better."

Dr. Possible shook her head, and glanced at Shego. "Watch her," she said, and stormed up the stairs.

She was back in a few minutes holding three bottles of pills.

"When you said you weren't using them," she said quietly. "Just when did you stop," she asked, shaking the mostly full bottles.

"They made me nauseous. And I didn't need them anyway."

"Kim, you are still recovering from multiple surgeries. Brain surgery! You need….."

Kim's faint smile died, and she turned and stalked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To your hospital. You want to check me out, fine! But I'm _running_ there!"

"Now, hold on one…..!"

The door slammed behind her.

"I'll follow her. You'd better come, too. I don't get where she got all the energy, but we made need the car if she does crash," Shego told her.

Kim ran all the way to the hospital. Shego followed, but even she was surprised that Kim didn't stop, and seemed to be holding her on when she arrived. Her mother looked ready to call for a straitjacket, but Shego was starting to wonder.

Forty minutes later, even she was stunned, though, as Anne kept rechecking the MRI, and X-rays she had taken.

"This can't be right."

"What is it," Kim asked, peering over her shoulder at the backlit images.

Anne stared at her.

"I operated on you myself," Anne told her. "I know what I did. But your skull shows…..nothing. Not even a fracture now. That cannot be….."

"Spankin'," Kim grinned.

"What about her blood and tissue," Shego asked quietly.

"I'm still waiting on labs, but the X-rays. Even your collarbone, and ribs show….nothing. It's like you never broke a single bone. How….? Honey, that can't be possible. Even for you."

"I knew I felt good," Kim grinned.

"Dr. Possible. A word?"

She stared up at the man in the door, and frowned.

"What is it, Ben. You can talk, this is my daughter, and Ms. Go. She's helping watch Kim while she…..heals."

The man grimaced, and glanced around.

"Anne, you might want to call someone."

"Call someone," she frowned.

"Anne," he said, stepping closer and glancing around. "We just got the report back on the pills. They were laced with high doses of cyanide."

"What," Shego hissed.

She and Anne both looked at Kim.

"You had them check the pills," Shego asked.

"I had to wonder if there was something else in them that…..explained this," the redhead told Shego.

"Don't look at me. That agent filled the prescriptions. I just never took them. Much."

"Because they made you nauseous," Shego rasped, staring at Kim.

"If you took any, they shook have killed you," the hospital pharmacist exclaimed. "The doses were so high that one pill would be…. Should have been…..lethal."

"We need to talk to that agent."

"Or whoever filled the prescription at that pharmacy," Kim pointed out.

"I'm calling Dr. Director," Kim was told as her mother reached for the phone."

"Let's wait for the labs," Kim asked. "I'm getting curious myself now."

"Labs," Ben Sanders asked.

"My daughter seems to be more of a medical miracle than I realized," Anne told her. "Only I can't explain it."

"Dr. Possible," an intern came in, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I think we accidentally contaminated the lab results, and we need to take fresh samples."

"What do you mean, contaminated them," Shego asked.

The man grimaced.

"Well, we ended up with some unknown bodies in the blood samples that aren't even human. To be honest, we aren't sure what they are. But they obviously don't belong in….."

"Time to go," Kim said, and headed for the door.

"Kim," her mother shouted.

"I'm going to see Wade, mom. This just went past your expertise. No offense."

Anne said nothing as Shego shrugged, and quickly followed her out.

"Bring me the reports you have," Anne told the intern.

"But, ma'am….."

"Bring them now. And say nothing about this. Nothing," she echoed, looking at Ben.

**KP**

"What are you thinking, Kim," Shego asked as they now walked away from the hospital, Kim obviously deep in thought.

"I'm thinking I need someone I can trust to scan me. Without calling the CDC, or something."

"Yeah, the harpy would freak if she thought something was up with you. But tell me, do you think you know…..?"

"I have a good guess. Remember when Warhok grabbed me?"

"Yeah."

"I was bleeding pretty bad by then. So was he."

Shego stared at her as they kept walking.

"You think…..his blood…..?"

"It's the only logical explanation. Somehow, something in it must have…..gotten into me. Kept me alive, and then helped me heal. The question is, what else might it be doing?"

"Yeah, we'd better keep that one low-key," Shego realized. "Especially if you're right."

"It's the only thing that makes sense just now."

"Great. But, isn't this a good thing? I mean, if you are…..completely healed…."

"But what else is going on, Shego? We still know nothing about those guys. Not really? What if they have some kind of viruses we don't know about? What if I make people sick?"

"I don't see it happening," Shego said after a moment.

"How can you be so sure," Kim frowned.

"Well, if their blood was going to kill us, wouldn't it have killed you, rather than healing you?"

"That is a good point," Kim stopped to stare at her, frowning thoughtfully. "Guess I shouldn't have been watching those silly zombie movies again. So, maybe we could have a plague of human-perfecting viruses?"

"Now you're being silly," Shego snorted. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go see your Nerdlinger."

**KP**

"Dr. Director," Will appeared in her office after a curt knock. "You called it again, ma'am. Possible is out of the house, and just left the hospital. She seems…..unusually hale considering."

Betty Director nodded.

"Bring her in. Now. We need to have her assessed at once."

"That might be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"She's headed for Wade's, and we can't even get into his neighborhood at the moment."

Betty sighed.

"Then surround the area, and wait for her. We need to confirm….."

"Ma'am," her aide called on the intercom. "It's Dr. Possible. Anne Possible. She would like to speak to you at once."

"Put her through," she told the woman.

She lifted the phone, greeting the doctor, listened, and then hung up.

"We definitely need to see her. And call in Agent Trask."

"Collin Trask? He just went on vacation."

"Did he. Find him. Bring him back. The pills he supplied Kimberly were high dosage cyanide pills."

"My God," Will frowned.

"It gets worse. Dr. Possible stated Kim took a few, then stopped, because they made her ill. Ill. She also confirmed she has….foreign elements in a recent blood test. And not one indication of a single broken bone despite the fact she was a wreck after we found her."

"She did run to the hospital. Without effort, according to our watchers. That doesn't seem quite…."

"Pick up the lab tests, and find Trask. I want someone to question the pharmacist, too. And bring in Kimberly. We need to know what is going on inside her now."

**KP**

"Whoa," Wade blinked as Kim stood in the middle of his room, surrounding by blinking orbs.

"Will you stop saying that," Kim sputtered.

"Stand still," the young genius told her as he continued to work at his computers, staring at the data scrolling from his scans. "I'm still working here."

"How bad is it," Shego asked, sitting on his nearby bed, and unable to help feeling nervous. This kid was scary smart, and had come up with most of the things Kim and GJ used to bring her down at times. Even if she was on the side of the angels just now, she wouldn't put it past him to have a failsafe for her 'just in case.' It seemed the thing he would do.

"Okay, you can relax. It'll take a few minutes for me to finish collating everything, but I'll tell you now, Kim, you have nothing to worry about health-wise."

"Really," the redhead grinned.

"Definitely. You're so healthy you could be a textbook model for health just now.

"So, what was with all the whoas?"

"You have….well, foreign antibodies of a kind I have never seen before. And they are obviously helping, rather than hurting you. They seem to be…..energizing your cells, and augmenting your metabolism. At least, they appear to be at first glance. I want to do some more study before I say anything more."

"I told you about mom's X-Rays, and MRI."

"And her death pills," Shego said. "Good thing our girl doesn't like to take pills."

"Yes," Wade frowned. "And I already found an obituary for Collin Trask. He apparently died in the first wave. Weeks before he ever picked you up at the hospital," Wade added with a grim look.

"Snap. So you can bet the guy thought Kim was done, and so he's already bailed."

"Probably," Wade grimaced. "Still, I'm going to try to find him….."

"But if he disguised himself as Trask….?"

"Everyone leaves a trail, Shego," Wade told her, glancing over his shoulder. "You know that. And if they out there, I can find them. Just give me time."

"Just let me know when you do," Kim told him. "I'd really like to have a chat with him."

"So would I," Shego said quietly. "I can't believe I didn't even look twice at him. There was a time…."

"It's okay, Shego. I'm okay. We'll just know better next time."

Shego said nothing.

"I'm must glad you are okay. If you hadn't had that alien blood…."

"Alien…..blood," Wade turned now to stare at them.

"Well, I have a theory," Kim told him only then.

**KP**

Yori was smiling as she went to answer the phone as Bonnie was feeding Hannah.

She picked up the phone, and answered politely as ever, and listened for a moment. Bonnie turned, hearing the phone suddenly clatter to the floor, and turned to stare at her.

"Yori," the brunette asked.

"Monkey Fist…..has attacked the school," she said, pale as slate as she just stared at Hannah. "He is holding Master Sensei hostage. If…..Ron and Hannah do not appear, he will kill him. And all our students."

Bonnie paled now.

"But….if they go….."

"I fear it is worse than that. I fear that if Monkey Fist has successfully attacked Yamanouchi, then he has obviously found…..a very effective weapon to counter our master. This cannot be good."

"What can you do, then," Bonnie asked uneasily. "Even Ron….."

"We go," Ron said, having appeared in the door even as the women spoke, his gaze grim.

"But, Ronnie," Bonnie gasped, staring at Hannah. "He could hurt….. Both of you," she said, looking uneasily.

"Whatever he has, we'll have an edge, too."

"We will," Yori asked.

"We will," Ron nodded. "I'm calling KP."

"But….isn't she still hurt," Bonnie almost whined fearfully.

"Which just proves you don't know Kim too well," Ron said somberly. "Get ready," he nodded to Yori. "We're going to Japan. Uh, as soon as Kim gets us a ride."

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
